Victorious Retold
by BeckOliver4JadeWest
Summary: What if Tori wasn't the new one in Hollywood Arts? What if it was Beck? How would things Change? what would be different? Will he end up falling for Jade?  T for occasional swearing. Mainly Bade, minor Cabbie and Tandre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone ! Welcome to my first story on this account!  
>This is also my first Victorious Bade story, so be nice, it's a working progress :)**

**So Victorious Retold was my idea of, what if Tori wasn't the new one? what if it was Beck? how would things be different? and i also thought it would be pretty cool to show how Beck and Jade fall in love instead of just starting a story where they've already been going out for a few years, months, whatever. And I am writting in Cabbie and Tandre with this story so it's not all Bade, all thought to be honest most of it is them :) Because i'm a hopeless Bade Fanatic :)**

**Anyway I really hope you guys like it and please give me you're feed back, i would love to hear what you thought, so don't be shy.**  
><strong>So thanks, and i guess enjoy the first chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One.<p>

"Guess what?" Cat yelled as she ran over to her friends who were standing out front of Andre's Locker early Monday morning

"You've got a Chronic Illness and you only have 24 hours to live?" Jade wondered casually as she sipped her coffee

Cat looked over at her best friend confused before shaking her head "no, I just realized we're Juniors!" she clapped her hands

"That's great Cat, honey. But didn't you realize that a few months ago on the first day of school?" Tori wondered looking over at her friend with a worried smile

Cat giggled shaking her head shyly "no, It just hit me!" she exclaimed innocently

"Red, you are one crazy chicka" Rex shook his head

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat exclaimed hurt as she looked at Robbie's 'puppet' with hurt eyes

"Apologize Rex" Robbie stated calmly looking over at Cat as if he was embarrassed by Rex.

"no" Rex shook his head stubbornly

"Well I'm not talking to you until you do" Cat crossed her arms over her chest pouting

"just apologize!" Tori exclaimed turning to Rex impatiently

"no" Rex repeated his last words

"Jesus Christ" Jade turned to the puppet with angry eyes "apologize or I'll tare you're eyes out of their sockets!"

Robbie Gasped moving him and Rex away from Jade "you better apologize" he whispered to his best friend

"sorry cat" Rex said quickly looking over at the red headed girl

Cat smiled brightly shrugging "that's alright Rex" she giggled

"Stop giggling like that" Jade told her friend before sipping more of her coffee

"you enjoying that?" Tori asked turning to Jade curiously

"yes,, why?" Jade questioned turning to face Tori

"Hi guys" Sinjin smiled nervously as he walked over to the group

"What?" Jade asked impatiently, it was the way she always greeted Sinjin.

"What are you all doing here?" Sinjin asked looking at Jade for the answer

"we're waiting for Andre" Robbie told Sinjin answering before anyone else could

"Can I?-"

"LEAVE!" Jade exclaimed and Sinjin ran off, asking no questions.

"That's one of the only times I enjoy you're 'could care less' attitude Jade" Tori admitted with a smile

"Thank you" Jade smiled quickly before finishing off her coffee "Throw this out" She pushed her coffee into robbie's chest forcing him to grab it

"well alright" Robbie walked off towards the bin

"do you guys think Robbie is cute?" Cat wondered twirling her red hair around her finger with a shy smile

"awww" Tori smiled over at Cat "do you like Robbie, cat?" she wondered

"that's disgusting" Jade added shaking her head

"so you don't think he's cute?" Cat asked

"It doesn't matter what we think Cat" Tori assured Cat "if you like him you should ask him out"

Cat shook her head "I can't do that"

"She's right you know, girls don't ask guys out, it's just not right" Jade shook her head looking over at Tori

"What do you mean not right?" Tori wondered "I do it all the time" she pointed out

"And you're single" Jade stated laughing at her self as Cat joined in a few seconds later

"Sorry Tori but that was funny" Cat admitted covering her mouth trying to hide her giggles

"oh,, whatever" Tori shook her head throwing her hands into the air

Trina ran through the doors of Hollywood Arts looking around quickly before throwing her hands in the air and screaming "NEW GUY!"

"what is she doing now?" Tori wondered quickly covering her eyes

"She's running towards us screaming, 'NEW GUY, THERE'S A NEW GUY!'" Jade imitated Tori's sister with a smirk

Tori uncovered her eyes right as her sister reached them, Robbie and Rex coming after her "NEW GUY" She screamed before huffing

"WHERE?" Cat turned around looking over the halls excitedly

"in Ikner's office" Trina exclaimed after getting her breath back

"So what if there's a new guy?" Robbie wondered shrugging "it's not like we don't get new people in the school every once and a while, Tori came at the start of the year" he pointed out

"that's different" Trina waved her hand at her sister

"how?" Jade asked trying to seem interested "oh please tell me" she added starring at Trina for a second before turning and walking away

"she's pleasant" Trina stated watching after Jade before turning back to her sister and her friends "any way it's different because, he's a guy, and he's hot!"

"I like him!" Cat threw one hand in the air as if she was in class and was about to answer a question.

"you haven't seen him yet?" Tori exclaimed looking over at Cat who shrugged

"oh yeah" Cat paused before giggling

"he's a Junior too" Trina smiled as she informed the three and the puppet

"how do you know?" Robbie asked confused

"because I was.. listening through the principles door" Trina admitted and Tori groaned

"what else did you hear? Did you find out if he still has my phone?" Rex asked loudly looking at Trina who shook her head at him giving him a weird look

"uh no.. no I didn't"

"I know he stole my phone!" Rex exclaimed

"We can't prove that" Robbie told Rex in a calm voice

"Hey guys" Andre waved over to his friends as he entered the Hollywood Arts main Hall with his new friend

"oh my god that's him!" Trina whispered to the group before turning around to Andre and the new boy who had reached them finally

"that's you're locker man" Andre pointed to the locker underneath his

"Thanks man" The boy with long brown hair nodded over at Andre before sipping his coffee

"guys this is Beck, he just moved to LA, he lives like right next to me so I'm showing him around" Andre informed his friends who all nodded smiling at Beck "uh Beck this is, Tori, Cat, Robbie and Trina"

"ah humm" Rex cleared his throat

Andre looked over at the puppet then back at Beck "and uh.. that's, Rex" he introduced Rex

"Rex?" Beck repeated and Andre nodded "alright then" he chuckled "hold this?" He gave Andre his coffee as he knelt down to his locker so he could put everything away

"So Beck how do you Like LA so far?" Tori wondered looking down at the boy who was opening his locker

"yeah it's pretty cool, a lot better than Minnesota, that's for sure" Beck admitted looking up at Tori

"Is that Coffee?" Jade asked as she walked over to the group, Andre nodded back at her "great" she grabbed the coffee taking a sip

"uh Jade" Andre started looking over at the brunette girl before down at Beck

"what?" Jade asked annoyed before taking another sip

Beck chuckled looking up at the girl "that's mine" he put a hand up before standing up and closing his locker

"oh" Jade looked over the boy in front of her guessing this was the guy Trina had been talking about before she left,, he was hot. "Can I have it?" she asked trying to keep her cool

Beck chuckled shrugging "yeah sure"

"Good" Jade took another sip "so this is the guy?" She turned to Trina

"The guy?" Trina repeated nervously "what do you mean?" she asked fake laughing as she looked around the group

"you know, the guy you we're freaking out about before.. Remember you came running through the doors over there screaming, 'NEW GUY, THERE'S A NEW GUY'" Jade smirked enjoying this

Trina glared at Jade before back to Tori "and you wonder why I don't hang out with you at school"

"no I don't" Tori shrugged enjoying this as much as Jade

Trina turned on her heels leaving, Jade smiled to her self waving to Trina "bye!" she exclaimed before sipping her new Coffee "so, New guy, do you have a name?" she asked

"Beck, and you're Jade" Beck stated, he had picked up her name when Andre had said it

"yeah" Jade nodded sipping the coffee again

"So Beck, I'll show you where you're first class is" Andre stated as Beck handed him his schedule "Algebra, cool that's this way"

"I have that class to" Robbie stated "I'll come with"

"alright, we'll see you guys later" Andre waved before turning to leave with Robbie

"Bye ladies" Beck nodded looking over the girls before leaving

"he's smooth" Cat stated turning around to the girls

"yeah I guess, but he's to, I don't know, perfect" Tori stated with a shrug "you'd have to compete with him for the mirror" she joked making Cat laugh

"I have English now" Jade stated walking away from the girls

"So do I! wait up!" Cat chased after Tori

"oh yeah thanks for leaving me!" Tori yelled after her two friends before turning around and almost running into Sinjin

"I'll hang out with you" Sinjin stated

"Sinjin" Tori warned shaking her head and watching as the boy in front of her ran off

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope everyone Liked it! remember to Review, or favorite if you please :) I'll try update as soon as i can!<strong>

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! thanks heaps for the reviews :) i'm glad you liked it! **

**We're starting off where we left off on :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Later, in Mr. Sikowitz class <strong>

"Greeting's Pupils" Mr. Sikowitz came through the doors of his class walking to the front with his coconut in hand

"One day when my family was in Hawaii, My brother climbed a coconut tree to get a coconut and then he fell and we had to take him to hospital" Cat pointed out with a smile before going to sit in a chair next to Robbie

"that's , fine Cat" Mr. Sikowitz nodded before turning to look around the class "Ah I see we have a newbie in our midst!" he exclaimed clapping his hands as he spotted Beck sitting in the middle of the class surrounded by girls "stand up, Stand up and Tell us a little about you're self son!" Mr. Sikowitz insisted

"uh ok" Beck stood up and looked around the room with a smile "well uh, My names Beck Oliver" he stated making the girls around him giggle

"oh Gag me" Jade rolled her eyes from across the room in her seat next to Tori and Andre

Beck looked over at Jade with a smirk opening his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by his new teacher grabbing his arm and leading him to the stage in the front of the class

"There you go Beck" Mr. Sikowitz nodded at his new student before walking back to Beck's empty chair and taking a seat, sipping the coconut in his hands through a straw

"uh I don't know what to tell you all" Beck admitted rubbing the back of his neck "yeah I'm Beck, I just moved here from Minnesota and I want to be a actor so that's-" he was cut off by the teacher

"Minnesota!" Mr. Sikowitz clapped his hands standing up from the chair "I spent two months there when I was 21" he admitted

"oh yeah?" Beck wondered "did you like it?" he asked

"I don't know, I can't remember anything" Mr. Sikowitz stated confused before shaking his head "Acting Challenge! Beck chose four people!"

"Uh Ok" Beck looked around the room "Andre" he pointed at his new friend and Andre stood up walking over to him "uhh, Tori, that guy with the puppet"

"he's not a puppet!" Robbie stated putting down Rex to follow Tori up to the stage

"Sorry" Beck put his hands up in surrender "and Jade" he smirked at Jade

"oh Phooey!" Cat stated crossing her arms

Jade sighed nodding at the same time as Cat "alright" she stood up

"Jade! Oh this will be interesting!" Mr. Sikowitz stated sitting in a free chair as Jade past him

Jade turned to Sikowitz "nice Hair" she commented on his frazzled her making him chuckle as she walked up to the stage next to Robbie

"Alright, you live in Australia, and you all have large accents and are very angry!" Mr. Sikowitz explained "go!"

"Oh Bloody hell, you burnt the shrimp on the barbee!" Andre exclaimed in the thickest Aussie accent he could muster up

"Mate! Don't you yell out at me!" Beck pointed over at Andre in his Australian accent

"Let's just head back to the pub and share a pot!" Tori stated in an angry Australian voice

"I aint going anywhere with this Shelia!" Jade glared over at Tori in her Australian Voice

"Bloo-" Robbie started but was cut off when a Coconut came flying and hit him in the side "OW!" he turned to his teacher "Sikowitz?"

"What?" Mr. Sikowitz asked as if he had done nothing wrong

"You just throw a coconut at me!" Robbie stated looking down at the coconut on the floor

"can you do it again?" Jade asked with a smile

"a True actor doesn't let anything interrupt a scene" Mr. Sikowitz told Robbie "take a seat kids" he got up from the chair walking towards the stage "you're assignment for the day is-"

Jade faded out as she took her seat back in the middle of Andre and Tori, she turned to look towards the middle of the class where Beck was, he was in the middle of four cheerleaders who were all looking over at him with bright eyes as he talked quietly with them

"Whatcha looking at?" Tori whispered as Sikowitz went on about the assignment in the front of the class, she quickly turned to look at what she had caught Jade looking at, before turning back with a smile "oh you like him" she poked Jade in the sides, she had already turned to face the front

Jade slapped her hands away "I don't like him, I don't know him" she pointed out

Tori shrugged "well get to know him" she stated

"What makes you think that I would even want that?" Jade questioned "I was only looking over at him because those cheerleaders are totally pathetic when their flirting and I couldn't miss catching a glimpse of it" she stated through gritted teeth

"sure Jade" Tori nodded sarcastically "I believe you" she added with a nod

"shut up Vega" Jade spoke a little loudly catching the attention of the class

"Jade, could you tell me what the assignment I just set was" Mr. Sikowitz wondered looking over at the dark girl with a grin "standing up too" he added

Jade sighed standing up before shrugging her arms "Sikowitz I don't know what the assignment is"

"Then how will you ever get in done?" He wondered with an amused look

"I don't know, oh how will I go on?" Jade asked dramatically and sarcastically

Mr. Sikowitz laughed "oh Jade, you are a true comedian to me" he stated confusing Jade

"That's disgusting" she turned her nose up at him before sitting back down in her seat and crossing her legs just as the bell rang

"Oh goody, LUNCH!" Cat stated excitedly clapping her hands and she stood up from her chair grabbing her bag

"Meet at the table?" Andre asked as the girls and him stood up

"Yeah" Tori nodded before walking out as well as Jade, Andre and Robbie

Jade walked towards her locker decorated in cute cut outs of scissors, she smiled at her creativeness before opening her locker to shove her stuff inside

"Hello Jade" Sinjin walked over to Jade standing awkwardly next to her as she put stuff inside her locker

"What" Jade asked irritated

"Would you like me to buy you a coffee for lunch?" Sinjin wondering, he had picked up that she really liked coffee and was hoping that could be the way into her heart

"no, now leave!" Jade insisted and Sinjin nodded before walking away, she rolled her eyes closing the locker

"hey"

She heard a voice from behind her and began to get more annoyed "what!" she turned to find out it was Beck and instantly felt bad "uh,, what?" she asked more politer

Beck nodded at her with an amused look "uh you mind if I sit with you in the cafeteria?" he asked

Jade looked over at Beck for a few seconds before answering "well, we don't really have a cafeteria. It's more like tables, with Festus in a truck" she told him making him chuckle lightly "but yeah, you can sit with us if you want" she turned towards the exit of the building that lead to the usual area she sat with her friends

"Sweet, thanks" Beck said as he caught up with the mysterious girl "so uh, this school's pretty interesting" he started making conversation

Jade looked over at him before nodding "you could say that"

Beck laughed nodding "you could, some kid came up to me before and asked for a lock of my hair" he admitted

Jade smiled amused "that was probably Sinjin" she stated

"skinny tall awkward kid with like a blonde afro?" Beck asked and watched as Jade nodded "yeah that was him then" he added once they got outside, he spotted Andre sitting with Tori and the others and knew that's probably where Jade was heading

"hey Jade" Tori greeted Jade with a smile as she sat down next to Cat "look who you brought" she added looking over at Beck who sat next to Jade and Andre

"what are you getting at Vega?" Jade asked across the table

"nothing" Tori shook her head with the same amused look on her face that she knew would annoy Jade

"then stop" Jade stated in a threatening tone "I'm hungry, who's going to get food?" she wondered getting out her money

"I was gonna go" Beck stated standing up from the table

"cool, get me a salad" Jade handed him the money and Beck nodded slowly with a confused look before walking towards Festus' truck

Rex shook his head at Jade "he wanted you to go with him girl!"

"Well we can't always get what we want" Jade pointed out stubbornly

"That is so true!" Cat exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm

"hey sis" Trina stated as she walked passed her sister's table

"Hey Trina, want to sit?" Tori asked politely before Jade let out a big groan

"no thank you!" Trina yelled back to her sister before going and taking a seat at the cheerleaders and jock's table "hey guys" she smiled brightly at the group who just nodded slightly at her

"I don't get why she wants to sit there, can't she tell they don't like her?" Andre wondered looking over at Tori who shrugged

"who care's, we don't like her" Jade pointed out the truth

"I like her" Tori stated trying to defend her sister

"no, you like her because she's you're sister, there's a difference" Jade pointed a finger over at Tori

"here's you're salad" Beck came back to the table handing Jade her Salad and the change before taking his seat back in the middle of her and Andre

"Thank you" Jade gave him and quick smile

"Wait did you just say, thank you, without sarcasm?" Robbie stated shocked

"What?" Jade asked turning to face him "I've said it before"

"Not really" Rex pointed out before getting a glare from Jade

"you better stop puppet" Jade told Rex picking up her fork and pointing it at him

"Jade!" Robbie stated pulling Rex closer to him "why do you have to be so mean to him?"

"Because he's a puppet!" Jade informed Robbie across the table

Rex gasped "oh no, no she did not just use the 'P' word again"

"Jade, stop calling him a puppet! You know he doesn't like it!" Robbie continued to fight with Jade

"they have this fight almost everyday" Andre informed Beck who nodded back at him before turning to watch completely amused by the scene in front of him

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? i know it's kind of slow on Bade right now but it's only chapter two! more is definitely coming ;) just be patient!<br>Thanks for reading. Favorite, review, you know what to do. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: I do not own anything to do with Victorious, but a girl can dream!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

"Andre! Beck!" Cat ran up to Andre and Beck who were at their lockers "look what this nice boy just gave me!" she held out a lollypop to the boys who had turned to look at her

"a Lollipop" Beck stated the obvious

"yeah, isn't that nice?" Cat stated in her usual enthusiastic voice

Andre took a closer look at the red lollipop "was it open when he gave it to you?" he wondered spotting the little specs on the lollipop

"yes, how did you know?" Cat asked looking up at him curiously

"Cat, that kid dropped the lollipop on the ground before he gave it to you" Andre came to the conclusion shaking his head

Cat pouted "why would he be so mean to me?" she wondered running away and sobbing

"Where is she going?" Jade wondered watching after Cat as she walked up to the boys

"well uh Andre told her the lollipop she had was dirty, and then she ran away crying" Beck explained to Jade as he looked over at her with a smirk

Jade turned to look at Beck and then at Andre "well that's great, she was supposed to drive me home!" she threw her hands in the air

"I'll drive you home" Sinjin stated coming up to the three out of no where

"what, where did you come from Sinjin?" Jade wondered looking around the hall which was empty besides them

".. over there" Sinjin pointed in a random direction "so what do you say?" he asked with a awkward attempt of a smile

"I'll walk" Jade glared at him hard enough to make him walk away without asking any questions

"I'll take you home" Beck closed his locker shut "where do you live?" he asked

Jade looked over at Beck confused "why would you want to drive me home?" she asked

"uh because you're my friend, and I don't want you walking by yourself all the way home" Beck stated "now come on, tell me where you live"

Jade crinkled her eyebrows up at Beck confused before answering "uh 34 Closet Road"

"that's not far from us" Beck stated about him and Andre before walking towards the car park

"what are you guys doing?" Jade wondered as Andre came with them, she guessed Beck was giving him a lift too

"Going back to Beck's RV" Andre told Jade as they got into the car park

"RV?" Jade asked curious

"He lives in an RV out the front of his parent's house" Andre explained to Jade who just nodded

"That's cool" Jade stated quietly

"Yeah I guess" Beck shrugged as they reached his car, he unlocked it opening the door for Jade, who got in quickly and he closed the door behind her

"Aren't you gonna open my door now?" Andre joked standing in front of the back seat door waiting for Beck

"shut up" Beck shook his head at Andre before getting into the drivers seat

"This it?" Beck asked five minutes later as he pulled up in front number 34 of closet road

"Yeah" Jade nodded grabbing onto her bag "well see you two tomorrow" she stated before getting out of the car and walking towards the front door

Andre made his way through to the front seat sitting down and putting his seat belt on "you like her" he stated looking at Beck with a smile

"She interests me" Beck rephrased Andre's comment

"Isn't that the same thing" Andre shrugged as Beck took off doing a u-turn and heading towards their street "well Jade is a very interesting person, and she grows on you, despite what some people may think"

"what because of.. that whole, mean, thing?" Beck wondered trying to sum up her attitude in one word

"yeah I guess, she's not always like that, she has her good and bad days, trust me, you spend enough time with her and you get used to it, Tori and Jade used to hate each other, they wont admit it but now their kind of like best friends, well Jade wouldn't admit it, Tori would"

"Tori's the one you like right?" Beck stated remembering when they meet he had mentioned something like that

"shhh!" Andre exclaimed looking around the car quickly

"Who's going to hear?" Beck wondered chuckling as he turned into another street

"you never know" Andre pointed out to his new friend

"Well, is she the one or not?" Beck asked again

Andre nodded "yeah" he said quietly "she's great right?"

"yeah she seems cool" Beck shrugged, he didn't really know her well yet, so that's all he had to say about her

"she is, you'll see once you hang out with us a bit more" Andre told Beck putting his feet up on the dashboard

"well what do you guys do outside of school?" Beck wondered, he had picked up that Andre, Robbie, Jade, Tori and Cat we're kind of a group.

"we hang out a lot, just chill, Tori's place is kind of where we go most, or like to the movies, karaoke clubs, or Jade's Jacuzzi" Andre summed up what their group did most

"cool, so what's with Robbie and the puppet?" Beck asked curiously as he turned into their street and drove slowly towards the two of their house's which were at the end of the court next to each other

"What Rex? He's had him since freshman year, it was a present from his mother, and I don't know, he's had it with him ever since, he think's Rex is real so we just play along most of the time" Andre tried to explain the best he could before getting out of the car

"he thinks his real?" Beck repeated shaking his heads

"Everyone's got something" Andre stated with a shrug "I've never been stung be a bee"

"yeah that's the same" Beck nodded speaking sarcastically

"to me it is" Andre looked over at Beck with a serious face "I don't get why they don't want my blood? What's wrong with me?"

Beck reached over patting him lightly on the shoulder "uh, I'm sorry.. I don't know"

**The next morning**

"Coffee" Jade stated as her and Cat got out of her car and walked towards the coffee cart

"argh, I hate that Tuesday feeling!" Cat complained as they reached the coffee cart and Jade placed an order

"Cat, Tuesday doesn't have a feeling, Monday has a feeling, Friday Saturday and Sunday have a feeling" Jade pointed out looking down at Cat

"Well to me, Tuesday Wednesday and Thursday have a feeling" Cat replied blinking up at Jade

Jade shook her head "ok, Cat, whatever you say" she shrugged

"you're in a better mood today then you were yesterday" Cat pointed out with a smile

Jade shrugged "that's because I hate Mondays"

"I love Mondays!" Cat clapped her hands with excitement

Jade took the coffee from the man before walking towards the entrance of the school "who loves Mondays?" Jade wondered with a weird look on her face

"me!" Cat pointed to herself "because I get to see you guys again!"

"That's sweet, but we all see each other on the weekends anyway" Jade pointed out

"yeah! What are we doing this weekend?" Cat wondered as they entered Hollywood Arts

"I don't know yet" Jade stated patiently as they walked over to Tori and Trina

"hey" Trina smiled over at Cat and Jade, who was greasing her back "I was just leaving"

"Good morning girls" Tori smiled brightly over at her friends

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Jade questioned sipping her coffee

"I don't know, I had a pretty interesting phone call with Andre last night" Tori stated giving her friends 'the eye', Cat Gasped and Jade sighed

"Oh please tell us all about it" Jade stated sarcastically

"I will" Tori ignored Jade's sarcasm like she usually did

"Well what were you talking about?" Cat wondered interested in Tori's story

"Well it started out like usual, you know, hey how are you, blah blah. But something felt different, he was really nervous and just kind of awkward and then he asked me to come to his house after school today!.. do you think that's like a date? I said yes, but I wasn't sure" Tori admitted looking at Cat and Jade for answers

"I don't know, did you want it to be a date?" Jade asked finding it interesting, come on she was a teenage girl after all!

"I'm not sure, Andre's real sweet and you know ever since I've got here at the start of school I've become really close to him, and yeah he's attractive but I don't know, what if it is a date and then it's just real awkward and our friendship is like over? Cause I definitely don't want that" Tori rambled on

"You're talking to much" Jade pointed out sipping her coffee

"do you like him?" Cat asked confused

"Cat, pay attention, she's not sure, but she's attracted to him and thinks he's sweet!" Jade exclaimed a little too loud

"Who's this?" Beck wondered as he walked over to the girls with an amused look on his face

"nothing, I mean no one, it's no one" Tori shook her head quickly

"Tori is –" Jade started, about to tell Beck when Tori covered her mouth with her hand quickly

"Jade do- OWW!" Tori quickly removed her hand from around Jade's mouth looking down at it "you bit me!"

Jade smiled nodding "I know"

"Beck what do you have first lesson?" Cat wondered changing the subject

"Acting with Mr. Sikowitz?" Beck stated as if it was obvious

"no way! I have that class too!" Cat exclaimed surprised

"I know, I was in you're class yesterday" Beck nodded slowly down at her

"Did you guys no that Beck was in our Acting class?" Cat turned to Tori and Jade who were looking down at her worried

"uh yeah honey" Tori placed a hand on her shoulder soothingly

Jade took the last sip of her coffee "I have to go to my locker, see you in class" she stated walking off

"Hey wait" Beck chased after her

"What?" Jade asked wondering why he was following her

"I'll come with you" Beck stated walking along with her to her locker

"alright, but you're going to be disappointed. My lockers right there" Jade pointed to her scissor decorated locker right infront of them

"Scissors?" Beck pointed out as she opened her locker "why's that?"

"Their my favorite" Jade admitted smiling to herself as she thought of her scissors "what are you gonna do with you're locker?" she wondered remembering how it took Tori almost two weeks to come up with something remotely tolerable

"already got that done" Beck leaned up against the locker next to hers that had baby bottle lids stuck to it "it's transparent"

"Transparent?" Jade raised her eye brows over at Beck as she collected the stuff she needed for acting class and shoving everything in her shoulder bag "that's.. odd"

Beck shrugged "well I've got no secrets, and neither does my locker" he told Jade with a smile

Jade closed her locker looking over at him "I guess that's better then Robbie's tit bottles there" she pointed to the locker Beck was leaning on and he instantly stood up

"Wait these are his? As in, like he used them when he was a baby?" Beck stated looking over at them in disgust

"yeah" Jade nodded turning and leaving

"that's disgusting" Beck shook his head before chasing after Jade

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, i wasn't planning on updating so soon but your all so amazing with your reviews i thought i'd post it earlier as a thank you!<br>What did you guys think of this chapter? a little more Bade, i know it's not much but i'm leading my way into it trust me!  
>Tell me your thoughts, or something you would like to see happening. Review, Favorite, you know what to do. xx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Shallom! ****Wow ****i'm ****amazed ****at ****how ****much ****you ****guys ****like ****my ****story, ****seriously ****i'm ****like ****the ****happiest ****girl ****:) ****hehe****  
><strong>**AccioWazlib ****heyyy, ****so I ****am ****gonna ****have ****Beck ****do ****the ****bird****scene, ****but ****it ****probably ****wont ****happen ****till ****like ****passed ****the ****tenth ****chapter. ****xx****  
><strong>**Well i ****don't ****want ****to ****keep ****you ****guys, ****so ****enjoy ****the ****next ****chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>In sikowitz's Class<strong>

"What's in my soup?" Cat yelled in a terrified voice on stage in front of the class

"More terrified!" Mr. Sikowitz instructed from the crowd "remember there's something crawling in you're soup! You're scared; you don't know what it is!"

"What's in my Soup?" Cat cried loudly filling the class with her screams

"That's, almost it" Mr. Sikowitz added "go again"

"WHATS IN MY SOUP?" Cat Screamed loudly terrified as she gripped onto her red hair

Mr. Sikowitz clapped his hands together "that's great! Sit down Cat" he instructed her and she smiled nodding before taking her seat "alright Beck" he started as he got up on the stage

Beck nodded from his spot next to Andre and a cheerleader who had stolen the spot he originally was saving for Jade

"You need to make you're slap video bio" Mr. Sikowitz informed him "the seniors have told me to remind you"

"What's that?" Beck wondered

"The slap's our school websites, it's kind of like our own Face book but only for the people who go to Hollywood arts, everyone post's videos on their channel, first you do a bio, about you're self and then you can do segments or whatever" Robbie explained to Beck from across the room

"For example, the Lovely Jade here does a segment about the things she hates, I think she's up to episode five now" Mr. Sikowitz stood behind jade patting her on the back as jade smiled proudly "and Tori does episodes where she takes requests from people"

"The last one I did, I had to put paste all over my hands and Jade had to peel it off me" Tori explained shaking her head "who is making these requests?" she turned to her classmates who were all snickering

"I didn't even know I had an account for the slap?" Beck wondered aloud to the class

"everyone's made a Slap when they get into this school" Rex exclaimed "on mine I like to post recipes and my talk show is the most viewed video on the site" he showed off

"Puppets got a slap?" Beck whispered to Andre who nodded

"Robbie demanded he got one in the tenth grade to the seniors who run the site" Andre explained to Beck

"So Beck, you may stay behind and use the camera over there" Mr. Sikowitz pointed to the camera in the corner of the room right as the bell rang "and now I must go to the store to buy some more coconuts!" he ran out of the class pushing through the students

"see ya man" Andre stood up nodding at beck "I'll save you a spot on the table"

"yeah alright" Beck nodded watching as everybody left the room slowly "you really have five episodes on things you hate?" Beck wondered as Jade walked past him

Jade nodded "I'm gonna make the next one this weekend" She told him as she kept walking out the room

"Do you need some help with you're vid?" Tori wondered looking over at Beck

"na that's alright" Beck shook his head heading towards the camera

**After school**

"Are you going to Andre's tonight?" Jade asked as she walked over to Tori who was at her locker

"yeah, at like 7, probably leave around 9 though" Tori told Jade who was sipping a coffee as she leaned against the locker next to hers "I'm a bit worried" she admitted

"What for?" Jade asked curiously

"Because, what if it is a date and he tries something? I don't think I want to like, kiss him" Tori shook her head "I just think it would be weird"

"What did he say to you?" Jade said casually as she sipped her mocha coffee

"What do you mean?" Tori asked confused

Jade sighed shaking her head "what did he say when he asked you to come over, exactly" she repeated her self

"Oh well he said, do you want to come over my house tomorrow night? You know, just to chill or something?" Tori rephrased what Andre had said to her the night before over the phone

Jade crinkled her nose trying to figure out if that was a date or not, before shaking her head "that's not a date, he said to chill"

"Or something!" Tori exclaimed

"I thought you said you don't want it to be a date" Jade threw her hands in the air confused

"Well no, I, I don't know! Alright I know what I'll do, I'll go to his house tonight thinking it's not a date" Tori pointed out

"What a great plan" Jade rolled her eyes sarcastically taking another sip

"It's all I got" Tori whined "that way at least I wont be making it awkward"

"Hey girls" Beck, Andre, Robbie and Rex walked over to the two girls

"Ladies" Rex nodded over at the girls

"ew" Tori shook her head at Rex

"You need a ride Jade?" Beck asked looking over at the beautiful brown haired girl in front of him

Jade shook her head sipping the coffee "it's alright, Cat's driving me, she promised she wouldn't leave with out me today"

"So I'll see you tonight right Tori?" Andre smiled over at Tori who nodded nervously "cool"

"See yous" Beck nodded to the girls before turning and walking away with Andre "you shitting you're self about tonight?" he asked in a quiet voice so no one else would hear

"Yes" Andre nodded with a sigh

"Cat, there you are, let's go!" Jade grabbed onto Cat as she came over to the group walking her towards the parking lot

"soo, Trina taking you home?" Robbie asked looking over at Tori

Tori nodded "yeah I think I'm supposed to meet her in the parking lot though" she admitted walking away from Robbie

"That could have went better" Rex stated before snickering

"Be quiet!" Robbie exclaimed shaking his head "come on, my mum is probably waiting for us outside" he stated before turning to walk off

**At Tori's house later that night**

Tori walked down the steps of her house at midnight turning the lights on as the thud coming from her front door got louder, she yawned running to the door and opening it up "Jade? What do you want?" Tori asked in a whisper yell as Jade walked into her house

"I wanted to know how you're date went, surprisingly I find it interesting" Jade sat down on the red couch getting comfortable "do you have any cake?" she wondered

Tori shook her head "no!" she exclaimed "jade you can't just randomly show up at my house at midnight on a weekday, everyone's asleep"

"So?" Jade shrugged resting into the couch "now are you going to tell me about how it went with Andre?" she questioned

"How did you even get here? You don't have a car?" Tori wondered closing her front door and walking over to sit on the other side of the couch

"I took my dad's car" Jade stated simply

"You took you're dad's car in the middle of the night without asking, and you don't even have you're license, and you wonder why you're dad's not fond of you" Tori stated shaking her head

"Stop changing the subject and tell me" Jade exclaimed beginning to get irritated

"Alright fine" Tori stated with a sigh "umm, so I got there around 7-"

"Skip to the interesting parts" Jade cut her off "like what did you do the entire time?"

"We were just in Andre's room, he played me this song he's been working on" Tori told Jade "and we just talked on his bed"

"So basically what you're saying is you still don't know if it was a date or not?" Jade put together rolling her eyes

"No I'm not sure. When I left he walked me to my car and kissed me on my cheek, so that made me think it was, but then I remember he's kissed you and cat on the cheek before" Tori pointed out to Jade who nodded

"Well that's boring" Jade stated disappointed "do you have anything remotely worthy of me knowing?"

Tori ran through her memory "uh well he did tell me that I was very beautiful, which I thought was a bit weird and something he never usually does, and um well it was kind of awkward at the start and he was nervous, that never happened before when we hung out"

"Oh, that is different" Jade pointed out "maybe he thought it was a date then"

"You know I never thought you would be the girl who would want to talk about boy problems with me" Tori smiled over at jade jumping over so she was next to her on the couch

Jade shrugged "do you have coffee?" she asked

"It's twelve thirty at night, you're not having coffee" Tori shook her head at her friend

"Whatever"

**Friday at School**

"Guys guys!" Robbie ran over to his friends with Beck who were all sitting at their usual table eating lunch

"What?" Cat asked excited

"Beck just helped me get a date with a cheerleader!" Robbie exclaimed happily dancing around in a circle

"Yeah don't do that" Beck placed a hand on Robbie's shoulder shaking his head at him and successfully getting him to stop

"Your going on a date?" Cat asked disappointed

"Yeah, Saturday night at the Karaoke dokey" Robbie smiled sitting down next to her and Tori

Beck sat in between Andre and Jade leaning back and casually placing his arm over Jades shoulders "I told him he should leave Rex at home, but he's insisting on bringing him" he stated grabbing a French fry from Jade's plate and eating it

Jade elbowed Beck in the side causing his arm to drop from around her shoulders

"Sorry" Beck raised his hands in the air

"I'm having you're Coffee now" Jade stated grabbing the coffee out of his hands and sipping it

"Your not really gonna bring Rex are you Robbie?" Tori asked looking over at Robbie

"Of course he's bringing me, and stop talking like I'm not right here yo!" Rex stated in a loud voice

"But he's gonna be like a third wheel" Tori explained before crinkling her eyebrows in confusion "sort of.. I guess"

"na man, I've got a girl from north ridge coming" Rex informed the group

"Ohh north ridge, sweet" Andre nodded in approval to the puppet

"You know it" Rex nodded over at Andre in a cool tone

"I don't know why you bother going out with north ridge girls Rex, last time we went out with them, they stole my watch and you're shoes!" Robbie reminded Rex

"That was one time!" Rex rolled his eyes

"ok.." Beck looked over at Robbie and Rex before shaking his head "so uh does everyone really have to put up segments on the slap? Because I have no clue"

"Everyone does it" Jade told Beck

"Do you need ideas?" Robbie asked and Beck nodded "you could do a video on how you get you're hair so soft!" he stated as if it was the best idea out

Beck looked over at Robbie before shaking his head slowly "yeah, not doing that. Does anyone else have any ideas?"

"Well you're good with girl's right?" Cat pointed out and Beck shrugged "you got Robbie a date"

"Yeah.. I guess I am good with girls than" Beck joked laughing along with the group

"Hey" Robbie looked over his friends with a hurt look "alright fine, you're right"

"So you can make video's helping guys with their girl trouble's, you could get them to write in their problems and then tell them what they can do to get the girl or whatever" Cat told Beck with a smile

"Cat, that's actually a good idea" Jade pointed out looking over at her friend

"I can be smart" Cat smiled sweetly as the bell rang "oh I have music now! Bye!" she stated as she ran off

"Hey so what are we doing this weekend?" Tori wondered looking around the group as they all stood up from the table

"No one's coming over my house, mum's doing spring cleaning, and she's freaking out about it" Jade stated to her friends

"Cool we'll just go to Tori's" Andre stated "Saturday, meet there at like 4, bring money for pizza's"

"Yeah sure" Beck nodded as Andre began to walk away to his next class

"Jade, you can tell Cat" Andre yelled out before turning around and leaving

"Oh now I'm gonna miss out on hanging out with-" Robbie started

"Dude you have a date with a cheerleader" Beck reminded Robbie "you should be happy about that"

Robbie nodded "yeah, oh god what am I gonna wear? Beck will you help me?" He asked freaking out and gripping onto Beck's shirt

Beck pushed Robbie's hands away from him taking a step away

"Why don't you write in to his Slap and he'll make it his first video" Tori suggested as the four of them and Rex began to walk into the school

"I don't know if I'm gonna do that yet" Beck admitted with a shrug "I'm gonna stay behind tonight and see if I can come up with something"

"You'll need help, Jade will stay with you" Tori suggested with a smile

"Will you?" Beck wondered turning to face Jade with a smile

Jade looked over into Beck's deep brown eyes, before back at Tori "what if I was busy?"

"I know you're not" Tori stated keeping her smile plastered across her face

"Come on Jade, help me with my video?" Beck asked in a sweet tone as he stopped the two of them in the middle of the corridor

Jade sighed before nodding "fine, then you'll have to drive me home" she pointed out and he nodded

"Awesome, I'll meet you at you're locker after classes" Beck smiled excitedly before running off to his locker

"Ohh look how happy he is" Tori walked back over to Jade "come on we have music" she walked towards their class with Jade

"Why did you do that?" Jade asked irritated

"Oh come on, as if you don't want to spend more time with him, you and him have been skirting around each other ever since he got here Monday" Tori stated "and you two would be cute"

Jade rolled her eyes "that's disgusting"

"Sure, sure" Tori laughed "just call me tonight and tell me how it goes"

"Why should I?" Jade asked playing with her blue hair streak

"Or I wont tell you about the conversation I had with Andre today" Tori bribed her

"Damn you, fine I'll call you tonight" Jade gave in as the two walked into their music class

"Jade, Tori! You guys are in this class too?" Cat asked cheery as she spotted them walk in

"Cat! We've been in this class together all year!" Jade told her friend annoyed

"oh yeah"

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>**know, I****know,****like ****zero ****Bade ****in ****this ****chapter. ****I'm ****aware ****that's ****why ****i ****promise ****to ****post ****the ****next ****chapter ****(which ****is ****no ****joke ****filled ****with ****Bade)****tomorrow, ****if ****not ****tomorrow ****definitely ****the ****day ****after ****that. ****This ****chapter ****is ****a ****filler, ****i'm ****working ****my ****way ****into ****Bade's ****relationship ****because ****i ****don't ****like ****writting ****stories ****where ****the ****main****characters ****meet ****and ****fall ****in ****love ****on ****the ****same ****day ****(i.e ****the ****first ****or second ****chapter) ****i ****think ****it's ****unrealistic ****and ****i ****like ****to ****keep ****my ****stories ****as real as ****possible, ****without ****it ****being boring****:) Well ****despite ****the ****fact ****that there ****wasn't ****much ****Bade ****in ****this ****chapter ****i ****still ****hope ****you ****guys ****liked ****it, ****i'm ****not ****just ****writing ****about ****Beck ****and ****Jade's ****life, ****love ****life, whatever, ****but ****also the ****other ****characters, ****as ****you ****can ****probably ****tell by ****now. ****So ****if ****you ****liked ****it ****Review, ****if ****you ****have ****idea's ****or ****comment's, ****review. Just ****let ****me ****hear some ****feed ****back, ****because ****it ****helps ****me ****write, and just makes me really happy :) love you guys****!****xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here it is! the next chapter :)  
>Thanks for all your reviews guys, your really awesome.<br>Also i'm just gonna say now, that in my story i've made slight changes to the characters, you'll notice that Jade's has her not so mean side in my story, like her interest in Tori and Andre, and that she actually doesn't hate Tori but views her as one of her close friends. I can't think of anything else that i've changed right now, but yeah if that's gonna bother you guys, i'm sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>After classes<strong>

"Waiting for beeckk" Tori smiled as she walked past Jade who was at her locker

"Shut up, I'm getting out my homework" Jade hissed at Tori as she walked passed her

"Surreee!" Tori called back laughing to herself

"Hey Jade" Sinjin smiled as he walked over to Jade

"Sinjin what do you want?" Jade asked with a sigh as she closed her locker

"I saw Cat leave; do you have a way of getting home today?" Sinjin asked curiously as he raised his eyebrows over at him

"Yes I do" Jade stated calmly as she looked over him with a disgusted expression

"Oh well, are you doing anything this Saturday because I thought-" Sinjin started on asking her before he was interrupted

"Sorry I'm late, Sikowitz had me do some thing called a drive by acting class" Beck explained as he walked over to Jade before turning to look a Sinjin confused "why are you here?"

"I was just asking Jade what she was doing this Saturday" Sinjin stated nervously looking up at Jade

"I'm busy" Jade stated through gritted teeth as she looked over at the nerd in front of her

"Doing what?" Sinjin asked determined

"she's gonna be with me" _and__the__others_Beck said then mentally added, he didn't like this Sinjin guy, was he like in love with Jade or something?

"oh.. well then, maybe next Saturday" Sinjin wondered

"I'll be busy then too" Jade added even though she really didn't know what she was doing next Saturday

"ok, well bye!" Sinjin smiled awkwardly before turning and leaving

"what's with that guy?" Beck wondered turning with Jade and walking to the lounge where most people made their slap videos

"He's been on my case ever since Freshman year" Jade explained

"That's a long time, you'd think he'd get that you don't want to go out with him by now" Beck wondered watching Jade carefully

Jade shrugged "he's like a cockroach, nothing hurts him" she explained making beck chuckle as they entered the lounge "so you don't want to do Cat's idea?"

"Well I would do it, if someone else would be in the video's with me" beck stated hinting to Jade who looked over at him with her bright blue eyes "and you know, you're here now soo-"

"Fine, I'll be in you're videos" Jade shrugged sitting down on the floor up against the orange couch bringing her laptop with her placing it on the coffee table in front of the couch and herself, she opened it turning it on

Beck sat down next to Jade "I've got no questions yet though" he explained

"you have to make a video explaining what you're gonna be doing" Jade stated opening the slap and going to log in

Beck typed his username and password into the log in before leaning back against the couch placing his arm around the back of Jade "so what should I say?" he asked

Jade got into the webcam getting ready to press record "just follow my lead" she explained before pressing record, she smiled quickly before leaning back against the couch realizing Beck's arm was around her shoulders again "Hi, I'm Jade West"

"and I'm Beck Oliver, how you doing?" Beck looked into the webcam talking naturally and calmly "so everyone keeps telling me to make a video for the slap" he ran a hand through his hair "and Cat gave me this good idea to do a video about me helping guys with their girl problems, and Jade here is going to help me" Beck turned to look at Jade with a smile

"yeah, that's me" Jade turned to look at Beck quickly before back at the laptop "so just PM Beck you're problems and we'll make another video and see if we can help you. Do not message me you're problems cause I don't want that crap blocking my news feed" she shook her head before glaring into the webcam to show people she was very serious

"Sweet, so send in your questions, problems, whatever and me and Jade will try helping you in our next video. Alright well I guess that's it for now so See you all, say goodbye Jade" Beck looked over at Jade who smiled quickly before waving to the camera "and that's as good as it's gonna get" he joked before reaching to the laptop and hitting the stop button "and post" he clicked the post button which instantly puts the video onto his Slap page "how did I do?" he asked turning to face Jade smiling big at her

Jade shook her head with a smirk on her face "you're lame. But you did alright I guess" she shrug

Beck pouted "just alright?" He asked before poking her side making her jolt

"don't beck" Jade warned him watching the expression on his face change to mischievous

"say I was amazing" Beck stated before he started pocking her sides making her fall onto the ground in a laughing fit and she wriggled trying to get away from him, he moved so he was on top of her, one leg on each side of her as he kept tickling her "say it!"

"Beck !" Jade screamed through her laughter "stop it!" she exclaimed trying desperately to get out of his grasp "mature people don't do this!"

"If you resist it only gets worse!" Beck shouted through a chuckle as he kept tickling her "it only gets worse!" he repeated louder

"BECK!" Jade screamed flipping herself around so she was laying on her stomach and then back around so she was back to laying on her back, she kept trying to push Beck's hands away from her sides but was failing miserably "fine, you were amazing!"

Beck smiled getting off Jade and standing up "that's all I wanted" he held out a hand for her

Jade rolled her eyes taking the hand and getting up from the ground straightening herself out "you're childish" she stated

Beck chuckled shrugged before walking towards the door "come on, I'll buy you a coffee and then take you home"

Jade felt herself getting a bit cheesed off, he wanted to take her home now? What he didn't even want to ask to spend more time with her? She would have said no but she still wanted him to at least ask "get me a mocha" she stated walked out of the door which Beck was holding open for her

"Will do" Beck nodded following after her

**Later that night**

Jade dialed Tori's number on her pear phone as she laid down on her bed

"_yeah?__" _Tori answered the phone

"here I called, now tell me the conversation you had with Andre" Jade stated casually as she held the phone to her ear with one hand and played with her favorite pair of scissors with the other, they were orange.

"_nope __you __go __first__" _Tori stated from the other end of the line _"__that __was __the __deal__"_

"That wasn't the deal!" Jade exclaimed rolling her eyes

"_oh well in my head that was the deal, so just tell me how it went with you and Beck" _

"did you see the video?" Jade wondered looking at her laptop which was next to her on her bed and was open to the

"_yes __I __did, __and __I __noticed __Beck __like __starring __at __you __almost __the __entire __time__" _Tori added over the phone

Jade let out a small smile

"_do __you __like __him? __If __you __want __my __advice __I __think __he__'__s __totally __into __you__" _Tori told Jade as she realized she wasn't going to respond to her last comment

"I hate talking about this stuff" Jade informed Tori

"_but you like to listen to me talk about this stuff?" _

"It's pathetic" Jade shook her head with a sigh

"_what's pathetic?" _

"ok so I might like him, a little" Jade told Tori instantly regretting it "if you tell anyone that, I'll kill you"

"_alright __I__'__m __not __telling __anyone__" _Tori stated _"__but __it__'__s __great __that __you__'__ve __finally __admitted __it!__"_

"Whatever, nothing's gonna happen anyway. Beck's like, the hottest guy in our school, there's cheerleaders all over him constantly"

"_So?"_

"So, he's never going to pick me over them" Jade stated letting her insecurities show

"_honey, __he__'__s __picked __you __over __them __every__day __since __he __got __here __Monday. __He __chooses __to __sit __with __you __everyday __at __Lunch __instead __of __the __cheerleader __and __jock __table __even __though __they __keep __asking __him __to __sit __there__" _Tori pointed out but was cut of by Jade

Jade shook her head "he doesn't choose to sit with me, he chooses to sit with us"

"_no, __he __always __sit__'__s __next __to __you, __like __Thursday __when __you __were __late __to __lunch,__Robbie __sat __in __the __spot __next __to __Beck __and __he __kicked __him __off __the __chair __saying __it __was __you__'__re __spot__" _Tori informed Jade

"mm whatever" Jade shrugged trying to pretend as if it didnt really matter to her. But she knew Tori could see through it

"_alright I know you're not going to listen to me, but I'm telling you, he likes you." _

"What happened with you and Andre?" Jade asked changing the subject off herself onto Tori, she liked it better that way, she hated talking about her feelings she felt so pathetic

"_alright __so __as __you __know, __me __and __Andre __hadn__'__t __spoken __one __on __one __since __Tuesday __night__" _Tori reminded Jade over the phone _"__until __today __in __the __morning, __I __was __at __my __locker __and __he __came __over__"_

"was it awkward? I love it when it's awkward" Jade stated with a small smile as she stared down at her scissors rotating it in her hands slowly

"_you__'__re __weird__" _Tori replied _"__but __yeah __it __was __a __little __awkward, __he __started __with, __I __feel __like __we __haven__'__t __talked __in __forever__" _

"that's a stupid way to start a conversation" Jade added her input

"_thank you, I'm aware of that. It caught me off guard and I went, oh hi stranger" _

"oh hi stranger?" Jade laughed aloud "that's sick"

"_I __know, __it__'__s __not __my __smoothest __line__" _Tori admitted to Jade _"__anyway __after __the __awkward __random __chatter __he __asked __me __if __he __could __come __over __early __tomorrow __so __he __could __show __me __the __finished __version __of __the so__ng __he __played __for __me __on __Tuesday__"_

"another one of you're weird little non dates" Jade rolled her eyes "do you even want to go on a date with him?"

"_I don't know, maybe, if he actually asked me out. I'm so confused, every guy that has ever asked me out usually says, date, in the sentence, he never does" _

"Then maybe they aren't dates" Jade pointed out

"_but __it__'__s __the __way __he __asks __and __say__'__s __it. __Like __before __whenever __he__'__d __ask __me __to __hang__out, __I __knew __it __wasnt __a __date, __cause __he__'__d __be __so __casual __about __it, __but __now __he__'__s __always __so __nervous __and __it __takes __him __like __half __an __hour __to __get __the __sentence __out__" _Tori exaggerated the amount of time, but that's how long it seemed to her.

"then he likes you, or he's hiding something. I'm bored now, goodbye" Jade hung up the phone with a smile before turning over to her laptop she had a PM on her account, reading that it was from Beck she clicked on it

_From:__Beck__Oliver  
>Message: <em>_I__'__ve __already __gotten __fifteen __people __PM __me __with __their __problems, __some __of __them __are __funny, __this __one __guy __keeps __calling __the __girl __he __likes, __mum,, __yeah __I __thought __you__'__d __like __that __one __;)_

Jade laughed to her self before replying

_To:__Beck__Oliver  
>Message: <em>_that __guy __has __serious __mummy __issues  
><em>

She pressed send and began to play with her scissor's as she waited a reply impatiently, the light next to his name was green that meant he was online, she instantly sat up as Beck replied

_From: Beck Oliver  
>Message: Admit you laughed at that one<em>

_To: Beck Oliver  
>Message: Yeah ok<br>_

She replied smiling to herself and Beck responded a few seconds later

_From: Beck Oliver  
>Message: I knew it ;) what's your number?<em>

Jade froze, he wanted her phone number? _What __are __you __worried __about? __Just __give __him __you__'__re __number __idiot!__So __he__'__s __a __hot __guy __who __could __possible __be __interested __in __you, __don__'__t __freak __out, __stay __cool, __since __when __did __you __ever __get __insecure? _Jade thought to herself before replying back to him, giving him her number and asking why he wanted it for

_From:__Beck__Oliver  
>Message: <em>_I __don__'__t __know, __I__'__m __bored. __I__'__m __gonna __call __you_

As soon as she read over his message her phone began to ring, she picked it up looking at the number, she answered the phone "you weren't joking" she stated hearing Beck's chuckle from the other line

"_I never joke. And I also wanted to see if this was actually you're number not I don't know, you're uncles cousin's sons" _

"that's actually a good idea"

"_you__'__re __a __bit __pissed __you __didn__'__t __think __of __it, __aren__'__t __you?__" _Beck stated coolly across the line

Jade frowned before nodding "yeah a little" she admitted, damn he knew her. Already.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, the first slap video! i've written a few more too which is excited :) Hope everyone liked it ! Review, Favorite, Alert. xx! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, once again thanks for all your reviews, glad you liked basically the first real Bade moment of the story :)**

I'll post the next chapter on the 27th, I'm gonna be a bit busy the next couples days, with family stuff, and i'm working all day tomorrow :|

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday at Tori's<strong>

"Tori! I'm upset!" Cat stated as she walked though Tori's front door

"Uh Tori's upstairs with that Andre guy" Trina stated looking over at Cat from her spot on the couch

"Oh well, I'll just tell you!" Cat exclaimed walking over and taking a seat next to Trina looking over at her and pouting

"You know she'll be down soo-" Trina started but was cut off by cat

"Robbie's going out on his date with that cheerleader tonight!" Cat exclaimed covering her face with her hands and she sobbed

"And I'm guessing you like Robbie" Trina stated picking it up by the way she was crying

Cat uncovered her face and nodded over at Trina "but he likes all those cheerleader girls"

"And when he realizes he has no chance with them, he'll come straight to you" Trina smiled over at Cat

"What like a second choice?" Cat exclaimed standing up from the couch "how could you be so mean to me?" she wondered as Tori and Andre came down the stairs

"Andre, that song is amazi- Cat?" Tori cut her self off as she spotted Cat in her house talking with her sister "you're early"

Cat turned to look at Tori and Andre who were walking towards her and Trina, she nodded slowly "I came early because I wanted to talk with you about something, but Andre's here" she stated before perking up "so it can wait" she shrugged with a smile

"is she bipolar?" Trina stood up from the couch looking over at Tori and Andre who both shrugged "what are you all doing tonight?" she wondered changing the subject

"We're having pizza and just hanging out here" Tori told her sister "do you want to hang out?" she asked to be polite, she did love her sister, but she knew her friends weren't her biggest fans

"who's coming over?" Trina wondered placing her hands on her hips

"well uh, me Andre Cat, Jade and Beck" Tori told her sister

Trina shook her head "no, I heard Christopher Jordan and his friends are all going down to Karaoke Dokey" she stated walking towards the stairs

"uh Trina, we're you invited?" Tori asked watching after her sister

"I don't need an invitation, I'm their friend" Trina assured Tori before walking up the stairs to her room

"the captain of our football team, Christopher Jordan?" Andre asked and Tori nodded "they don't like her" he stated

"I know" Tori nodded before turning back to Cat "so cat are you sure you don't want to ta-"

Cat shook her head "no, I'm fine now" she assured her friend "when is everyone else getting here?" she smiled widely like she had just forgotten all about her problems

"Jade and Beck would be coming on time, so in an hour" Tori stated as she looked down on the time on her pear phone

"oh let's play a game while we're waiting!" Cat suggested clapping her hands together laughing

"What type of game?" Andre asked sitting down onto the couch next to Tori

Cat stood in front of them covering her eyes with her hands "1, 2, 3 ,4-" she continued to count

"I think we're playing hide and seek" Tori stated to Andre, they both looked at eachother for a few more seconds before jumping off the couch and running to find a place to hide

"25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30! Ready or not! Here I come!" Cat uncovered her eyes looking around and giggling "I love saying that" she said to herself before beginning to look for Andre and Tori

**An hour later**

"Cat!" Tori yelled as she stood at the foot of the stairs

"Cat?" Andre yelled from his spot in the kitchen "where is she?" he wondered looking over at Tori

"I don't know!" Tori threw her hands in the air "I've looked everywhere, she's been hiding now for forty two minutes!"

"damn, that girl is good a hide and seek" Andre shook his hair as a banging started coming from the front door

"That would be Jade" Tori stated walking towards her door and opening it wide to expose Jade and Beck "oh hey, come in"

"Cool house" Beck stated nodding his head as he walked in

"thanks, I picked it out" Tori joked with a smile on her face

"oh please" Jade stated rolling her eyes and walking towards the kitchen

"What are you doing Jade?" Tori asked watching after her dark friend

"making Coffee" Jade stated simply as she turned on the coffee machine in Tori's kitchen

"make your self at home" Tori stated shaking her head

"hey can you make me one?" Andre asked walking over to Jade

Jade looked up at Andre "what do I look like?" she stated and Andre raised his hands in defeat

"It's cool, I didn't really want one anyway" he stated walking towards Tori and Beck "she's in a good mood today"

"What are we talking about?" Cat asked walking over to the three who were standing next to the couch

"Cat?" Andre and Tori screamed

"AHHHH!" Cat screamed back at them

"What's going on?" Jade screamed from the kitchen and watched as Beck shrugged over at her

"where were you hiding? We've been looking for you, for like forty minutes!" Tori stated annoyed

Cat giggled "I was hiding in the toilet" she stated with a smile

Andre paused for a moment before nodded "that's a really smart idea"

"yeah because every time I play hide and seek I always have to pee, so I thought if I hid in the toilets it would matter!" Cat smiled proudly to herself

"she deserves a noble prize" Jade stated sarcastically as she walked over to them with a coffee

Cat laughed shaking her head "Jade, they don't give those to seventeen year olds" she stated

"yes, because that's the only reason why you wouldn't get a noble prize for winning in a game of hide and seek" Jade stated staring over at Cat emotionless

Beck chuckled "So what are we doing?" he asked

Tori shrugged sitting down on the couch "anything"

"What do you guys usually do when you come here?" Beck re stated his last question

"Anything, sometimes nothing" Andre pointed out walking around and sitting on the floor up against the couch

"Alright, you got Mario karts?" Beck asked walking around to sit on the couch next to Jade

"yeah sure, you can play it if you want" Tori nodded to the Wii games she had stacked next to the Wii Console which was next to the TV in front of them

Cat sat down next to Tori on the couch "oh I love games! Can I watch?"

"Cat, you have no choice" Jade stated shaking her head

"well then I'm going to watch" Cat stated bobbing her head with a smile

Beck got up from the couch setting up the Wii and handing Andre one of the remotes, saving one for him and looking over the girls dangling the last ones over at them "who wants to play?" he asked and all three girls just shrugged "Cat? You said you love games?"

"I'm not good at this one" Cat stated bringing her legs up to her chest

"tori?"

"eh" Tori shrugged

"jade?" Beck walked over to Jade with the remote in his hands "wanna play?" he asked

Jade rolled her eyes grabbing the remote "fine"

**Later that night**

Tori put her slice of pizza down standing up from the table "who wants a drink"

"I'll have a coke" Beck stated biting into his pizza

"me too" Andre nodded at Tori

"I'll have some water" Cat asked "please" she added

"I'll help you" Jade stood up earning looks from all her friends "what?" she stated before walking around the table into the kitchen with Tori "so did anything happen with you and Andre? You said he was coming over earlier" she wondered

Tori shushed Jade as she got out five glasses from the cupboards and then walked to the fridge as Jade sat on the counter "nothing really, he showed me his song and then Cat came so we couldn't really talk about anything" she admitted "what about you huh?"

"What about me?" Jade asked looking over at Tori

"Beck drove you here" Tori stated carrying two large bottle filled with coke and water over to the counter where she had left the glasses next to where Jade was sitting

"he rang and asked if I needed a lift, so I said yes" Jade told Tori "no big deal"

"I guess" Tori shrugged pouring Coke into two of the glasses, spilling half of it on the bench and then pouring water into the other three managing to only drip some onto the counter this time

Jade hopped off the counter and walked back towards the table where the others were sitting and eating

Tori looked down at the five glasses filled with liquid in front of her "thanks for you're help Jade!" Tori exclaimed grabbing to glasses and taking them to the table

"you're welcome" Jade smile up at Tori as she took her seat next to Cat and picked up her pizza

"no Tori, I asked for Coke" Cat stated as Tori put a glass of water in front of her

"you asked for water?" Tori stated confused

"oh well, I want coke now" Cat shrugged with a smile

Tori groaned shaking her head "no, drink you're water!" she stated going back to the other glasses

Cat pouted as she nodded and picked up her glass taking a sip

**An hour and a half later**

"how is that girl being brutally murdered funny jade?" Tori asked Jade who was laughing beside her, she placed a hand over her eyes looking through the gaps of her fingers to watch the horror movie they had decided to put on

"it just is" Jade shrugged with a smile

"I don't like this movie!" Cat stated shaking her head before turning to hide behind Andre who was sitting next to her on the couch

"Maybe we should just turn it off then?" Andre suggested looking over at Tori as he patted Cat on the back soothingly

Tori nodded getting up from the couch and turning off the Tv

"great" Jade sighed "I was having fun" she stated hearing Beck's chuckle come from his spot on the floor

Cat yawned as she moved away from Andre "what's the time?" she wondered

"Eleven" Tori stated over at Cat

"I have to go! My curfew is at eleven!" Cat stated standing up from the couch "bye guys!" she exclaimed before running out the front door

"Bye" Tori waved before turning back to the others "still wanna hang out?" she asked

Andre shrugged "sure" he rested back against the couch "you know, I wonder how Robbie's date went" he stated curiously

"Bad" Jade took a guess but it came out more like a statement as she watched Beck stand up from the floor and come to sit next to her on the couch giving her a smile

"How could it go bad? I gave him my best advice" Beck assured the group

"Why would you do that?" Tori asked looking over at Beck as she sat back down next to Andre

Jade slapped Beck over the arm

"ok ow" Beck looked over at Jade who was smiling and then back at Tori "and why wouldn't I want to give Robbie advice on dating the cheerleader?" he wondered

"Because, Cat is like in love with Robbie" Tori stated as if it was obvious

"What? How was I supposed to know that? I've only been here for a week, you have to tell me these things" Beck told Tori running a hand through his hair as he began to feel bad "is she really in love with him"

"I don't know about in love, but she likes him a lot" Tori explained further

"Well maybe he won't like the, extremely hot, cheerleader?" Andre stated before realizing what he said "alright, Beck you shouldn't have set him up with the Cheerleader. When Cat's heart breaks we're gonna blame you"

"Are you listening to what you're saying, why are we assuming that puppet boy and the hot cheerleader are going to start going out? She probably only said yes to the date because Beck was there" Jade stated nodding over at Beck as she looked over at Tori and Andre "trust me, she'll never talk to Robbie again after this date"

"You're probably right" Tori stated relaxing into the couch "so we have nothing to worry about"

"Eh" Jade shrugged reaching out to the coffee table where Tori's laptop was, opening it, and singing into Skype

"I'm gonna get some potato chips" Tori stated standing up and heading towards the kitchen

"Who's, MrSkinnyJeans?" Jade wondered looking over at Beck who shrugged

"Why?" Andre asked walking over to Jade sitting on the other side of her so he could see what she was doing on the computer "accept it, and see who it is"

Jade shrugged "fine" she accepted the chat request and a tab opened revealing "Sinjin!" she groaned

"Hey jade" Sinjin greeted Jade over the webcam "what are you doing?"

"Non of your business!" Jade exclaimed annoyed

"Hi Sinjin" Andre waved to Sinjin

"Oh hey Andre" Sinjin waved back before spotting beck "hey Beck"

"Sinjin" Beck nodded over at Sinjin

Jade looked closer to the screen before spotting something "Sinjin"

"Yes Jade?" Sinjin asked watching her with bright eyes

"Where are you?" Jade asked feeling her self getting mad

Sinjin looked around beginning to feel nervous "uh, just at home"

"Really, that's funny cause you're house looks exactly like the den in my house" Jade stated trying to remain calm

Sinjin paused and just blinked up at the webcam

"Are you in my house?" Jade asked mad now watching as Sinjin stood up from the chair running away "Take you're laptop!" she reminded him right before the connection cut off

"What just happened?" Tori wondered sitting next to Andre on the couch leaning over to look at the computer screen with her potato chips in her hands

"Sinjin" Jade stated through gritted teeth

"ohh" Tori nodded understanding

"I wanna go home" Jade stated standing up from the couch closing Tori's laptop and placing it back on the coffee table

Beck stood up as well "I'll take you"

"I can call my mum" Jade stated not wanting Beck to leave just because she wanted to, if he wanted to stay, he should, but she had to get home to make sure Sinjin had left and didn't damage or touch anything in her house

"No come on, I'll take you" Beck insisted "see you guys later" Beck nodded over at Tori and Andre

"Bye beck, bye Jade" Andre and Tori waved as Jade and Beck walked out of Tori's front door

"I hate him" Jade stated shaking as they got into the cold air

Beck nodded taking of his jacket and placing it around Jade's shoulders "I can see why"

Jade put her arms through Beck's jacket as they walked towards his car in silence. Jade got out of Beck's car five minutes later and looked over confused as Beck got out as well "What are you doing?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest trying to keep herself warmer

Beck looked over at Jade with a shrug "walking you to the door" he stated as if it was obvious "come on" he nodded towards Jade's front door, she hadn't moved since she got out of his car

Jade nodded slowly walking around the car towards Beck "uh thanks for taking me home Beck" she stated suddenly feeling a bit nervous

Beck smiled turning his head to look over at her as they began their, slow, walk to the front door of her big double story house "stop thanking me, it's weird hearing it from you" he joked

Jade nodded to herself "I know I don't know why I keep doing that" she stated confused

Beck chuckled at her "so what are you doing tomorrow?" he wondered rubbing the back of his neck with one hand as he shoved his other into his jean pockets

"Nothing" Jade stated honestly smiling lightly over at Beck

"Well, why don't you come hang out in my RV and we can do nothing together" Beck suggested smirking at Jade as they both stopped in front of her front door

Jade looked up at Beck trying not to panic "like-" she started but was cut off

"Like a date?" Beck finished her sentence for her "pretty shitty date I know, but you don't strike me as the type of girl that would want to go to some fancy restaurant on the first date" he admitted chuckling nervously because of the look on Jade's face

Jade was taking back, she didn't think he would come out and say, like a date, she thought he would say, like just as friends, or something, she actually would have rather him say that then the date thing because now he had made her more nervous and she hated it, Tori didn't know how lucky she actually had it with Andre right now! She panicked and began shaking her head "I uh can't, I have to um feed my –" wait where was she going with this? Was she about to say feed my fish? She can't turn back now she's said half of it! "little brother" she quickly changed but knew it was still the worst excuse ever "uh bye" she quickly turned around and ran through her front door closing it quickly behind her

"you don't have a brother?" Beck stated quickly raising his arms in confusion as she slammed the door in his face "well that did not go well" he stated confused, he could have sworn she liked him to? Maybe he came on to strong? Beck shrugged as he turned around towards his car, he wasn't to worried, he knew this wouldn't be the last he heard from Jade West

* * *

><p><strong>What? Jade just turned Beck down? No wayy, whats wrong with her? haha, wait for the next chapter and it will make a little more sense :)<br>So Review, Favorite, Alert, as you please. Thanks for reading! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's a day late, I was busier than i thought yesterday. I just got a cockatoo aswell! he's awesome, we named him Sam :) im gonna teach him to say, polly want a cracker, yeah i'm original :P**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Jade banged hard on Tori's front door early Sunday morning, she kept hitting the door hard with her fist until it opened wide

"Jade!" Trina answered the door looking over at her confused "Do you knock like that for everyone?" she asked as Jade stormed into the house

"Yes!" Jade exclaimed throwing her hands in the air "where's Tori, I have a problem!" she stated

"A problem?" Trina wondered interested "what type of problem? A girl problem? I must admit I didn't thi-"

"Didn't think what?" Jade asked through gritted teeth as she walked closer to Trina glaring over at her

"Nothing, nothing, Tori's in her room" Trina stated a little scared of the girl in front of her

Jade just nodded before storming off up the stairs and into the room she knew was Tori's bed room, Tori was doing her makeup standing in front of the floor length mirror in her room, she must have just got out of the shower because her hair was wet

"Jade?" Tori stated turning around to look at her before going back to focus on her reflection in the mirror "why are you here?" she wondered

"I need to talk, and Cat is busy" Jade stated going over to Tori's double bed laying down onto it and placing her bag beside her

"What do you need to talk about?" Tori asked "I saw you last night, what has possible happened in the hours that –" she gasped quickly "what happened with Beck when he drove you home!" she pieced together

Jade groaned loudly getting out Beck's hoodie from her shoulder bag

Tori seeing this in the mirror gasped "did you kill Beck?" she stated before realizing what she said "nooo" she shook her head

Jade rolled her eyes shaking her head "he gave me his hoodie to wear last night and I forgot to give it back, but that's not it"

"Then what is it?" Tori wondered interested, she finished apply her mascara before walking over to her bed and taking a seat in front of Jade who had now sat up against the back board

"he asked me out" Jade stated closing her eyes and shaking her head as Tori's began her girlish squeals "no, I'm not finished" she held a finger up to Tori signaling for her to shut up, she opened her eyes back up and groaned again "I freaked out alright, and I said I was feeding my little brother so I couldn't go to his RV and then I ran inside!" she began to feel pathetic

"But you don't have a litt-" Tori began to say confused but stopped as Jade glared up at her

"I know that!" Jade stated angrily throwing her hands in the air

"alright, alright. Why did you freak out? You like him, now you know for sure he likes you" Tori stated what Jade already knew

"I know, it's just the way he said it made me feel, well nervous. And I just freaked out" Jade shook her head embarrassed

"What did he say exactly" Tori asked wanting to know, there wasn't much that could make Jade act like this, but she had never been around when Jade actually liked a guy

"well at first he just asked me to come to his RV today, and then he said, like a date and then went on about how he knew it was a stupid date but he thought I wasn't the type of girl who would be into the fancy restaurant first dates-"

"Oh he knows you!" Tori smiled brightly over at Jade who just glared back at her "alright, so you freaked out because-" she stopped waiting for Jade to fill in her sentence for her

"Because, I don't know, he was so open about the fact that it was a date. And now I feel like a complete idiot" Jade stated shaking her head and leaning back against the back board of Tori's bed

"Don't worry, this is easily fixed" Tori insisted with a smile

"How?" Jade wondered crinkling her eyebrows as she looked over at Tori

"Just go to his house now"

"And how would I explain my freak out last night? He knows I don't have a brother! And who stays home Sunday to feed their brother anyway?" Jade dropped her forehead into her hand

"Just don't talk about it, say you came to bring back his hoodie, and then if he asks about it, make jokes or something" Tori insisted with a shrug

"Jokes?" Jade repeated as if she was thinking about it and Tori nodded back at her, she shook her head quickly "no, I can't"

"Jade" Tori sighed

"I Can't Tori" Jade shook her head "I never act the way I did in front of him, it's so pathetic and I'm embarrassed ok" she stated what she knew Tori wanted to here

Tori nodded understanding "alright, well. What do you want to do now?" she wondered looking around her room

"Can we watch the rest of that horror movie from last night?" Jade wondered

**Monday Morning, at School**

"Jade! Stop being so silly!" Cat stated as she grabbed onto Jade's arm pulling her threw the doors of Hollywood Arts

"I'm not being Silly!" Jade screamed trying to resist Cat but she was surprisingly good

"We can't go back now!" Cat stated dragging her towards their friends who were out front of Tori's locker watching the two confused

"no! we have to!" Jade stated fighting against Cat

"school's started! You'll have to wait!" Cat stated as she pushed Jade into Andre

"what's wrong?" Andre asked carefully catching Jade and helping her stand up straight

"There's no coffee left!" Jade stated whining "I cant go thro-" she stopped her self as she spotted Beck in front of her, smirking as he took a sip from his almost full coffee "where did you get that from?" she asked looking at the coffee forgetting all about what had happened Saturday night

"last one" Beck stated waving it in front of her face "you want it?" he wondered

"Yes! Give it to me!" Jade reached out for it but Beck pulled it away quickly

"uh I don't know" Beck shook his head looking around at his friends who were all watching amused

"Beck just!-" Jade started reaching out for it again but failing to grab onto the coffee

Beck shook his head again "I'll give it to you, but you have to say please" he stated with a smile "nicely too"

"ohhhhh" Robbie looked back and forth from Beck and Jade setting the mood

Jade stared up at Beck with a glare "please" she stated quietly

"Nicer" Beck began to jiggle the coffee in front of her, teasing her

Jade sighed rolling her eyes before looking back at him and smiling "please Beck" she said in the nicest voice she could

"Good, now give me a hug" Beck opened his arms for her

"You just said I could have it if I said please" Jade reminded him crossing her arms

"and now I'm saying you can have it if you give me a hug" Beck stated with a grin on his face as he kept his arms open and walked closer to Jade "come on, you know you wannnaa"

Jade rolled her eyes stepping into Beck's arm and wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, she let her head rest in the crock of his neck for only a second before stepping away from him and holding her hand out for the coffee

"There you go" Beck handed her the coffee "you're welcome" he smiled before chuckling

"So uh Robbie" Cat started turning to Robbie who was smiling to himself "how did you're date go Saturday?" she asked twirling her red hair hoping he would say it went horrible

"Oh yeah, how did that go?" Andre wondered turning to Robbie interested

Robbie smiled over at his friends who were all facing and looking at him "what can I say, ladies love the Robster"

Tori laughed loudly before tapping Robbie over the shoulder "no seriously now, how did it go?"

"Seriously, it went great" Robbie stated nodding his head "We've even got a date for this Friday"

"Wait, are you serious?" Tori asked stopping her laughter and looking over at Robbie confused

"You have another date?" Cat asked heart broken "you're like dating this girl now?"

"Well yeah kind of" Robbie nodded with a smile "I like her, she's she's-"

"Hot" Rex finished Robbie's sentence for him

"Geez Beck that must have been some advice you gave to him" Andre stated looking over at Beck before laughing

Beck nodded rubbing the back of his neck before looking over at Cat who was staring down at the ground with a sad expression on her face "uh, yeah I guess"

"I don't believe you" Jade shook her head sipping her coffee

"Why not?" Robbie asked looking over at her confused "why does everyone find it so hard to believe that a girl actually likes me"

"Because you're a freak" Jade stated simply placing a hand on her hip "and I refused to believe it until I see you and her together"

"Well ok then" Robbie stated with a smile before pushing through the group walking over to the blonde Cheerleader down the hall way

The group watched in shock as Robbie went over to the cheerleader whispered something in her ear, she then turned around smiled, hugged him and they walked up the stairs hand in hand

"holy-" Andre started cutting himself off

"I can't believe this" Cat stamped her foot on the ground before walking off sobbing

"Cat, don't-!" Tori went chasing after her

Jade shook her head still watching Robbie and the cheerleader who had stopped on the second floor up the main stairs and were talking to each other with big smiles "no, that doesn't count" she shook her head and Andre and Beck looked up to where she was looking "she's obviously a nutter"

"nutter or not, she's hot, and into Robbie" Andre stated turning back to face Beck and Jade, Beck gave him 'the look' and he quickly clapped his hands together "well I gotta go to.. class" he came up with quickly before turning and leaving

"So Jade, enjoying the coffee?" Beck wondered as he watched Jade sip his coffee again before nodding her head over at him "good, so how was your Sunday? I hope you fattened up you're imaginary brother"

Jade rolled her eyes "shut up" she stated walking away towards her locker

Beck chased after her chuckling as he meet back up with her at her locker "I'm sorry, really" he apologized "just, why did you make up that whole feeding you're brother thing?" he wondered but didn't expect a reply

Jade shut her locker and turned to face him "I just, didn't feel like hanging out with you" she lied

Beck nodded knowing she wasn't telling him the truth but went along with it anyway "you didn't feel like hanging out with me, or you didn't feel like going on a date with me"

"I uh. – Shut up" Jade shook her head pulling on her shoulder bag

Beck raised his hands in the air in surrender "alright, touchy subject for you. Well I forgive you so chill" he stated with a smirk as he looked down at the girl in front of him "what do you have now?" he wondered

"Art" Jade stated simply

"you do Art?" Beck asked surprised before shrugging "I'll walk you"

**Lunch at Tori's Locker**

"Hey, you're Tori Vega Right?" Ryder asked as he walked over to the brunette beauty who had just closed her locker

Tori looked over at the gorgeous guy in front of her, he was in her Music class, she had always noticed him, I mean who wouldn't? but he had never spoken to her, or even looked at her so she never really bothered to introduce herself "uh yeah, Ryder right?" she asked with a smile and a hair flick turning her flirt mode on maximum

Ryder smiled nodding with a small chuckle "yeah, you know that song you sang in Music today? Genius. You're harmony and Tone was amazing" he complimented her

Tori smiled brightly "oh well you know, what can I say?" she stated before crinkling her eyebrows, what did she just say?

Ryder chuckled "uh yeah, so I was wondering, would you want to go on a date with me one day? To the movies or something?" he asked smoothly as he placed his hands in his pockets

"Yes!" Tori stated quickly a bit to excitedly making the boy in front of her laugh

"Cool, I'll give you a call soon" Ryder stated grabbing his phone out of his pocket and looking up at Tori "uh, you'll need to give me you're number" he stated with a grin

"oh yeah!" Tori gave Ryder her number and they said their goodbyes quickly, she made her way towards her friends who were sitting at their usual table and she sat down in between Cat and Jade "Guess what?"

"You're moving back to where ever it is you came from?" Jade guessed with a smile as she turned to face Tori

Tori shook her head "I'm ignoring you because I'm really happy right now" she stated "Ryder Daniels just asked me out!" she clapped her hands excitedly

Jade picked up some of her salad with her fork and looked over at Andre who was looking over at Tori with a confused look "this should be interesting" she stated in a small voice

"Congrats, he's hot" Rex approved of Tori's date

"Since when do you talk to Ryder Daniels?" Robbie wondered

Tori shrugged "I never have really, he just came up to me and asked me out" she sighed just thinking about him "he's so dreamy"

"I will leave" Jade warned Tori

"But Tori, I Thought you and Andr-" Cat started but Jade reached over Tori to punch Cat in the arm shutting her up "OW! Why would you do that?" she asked rubbing her arm

"we haven't made the date yet, he said he's gonna call me" Tori stated excitedly as she looked back and forth from Cat and Jade

"that's.. that's great" Andre stated quietly taking a sip from his coke can

"uh well if you will all excuse me, I have to go meet Cindy, the hot cheerleader" Robbie stated standing up from the table "who likes me" he added as if showing off before leaving

"that's gonna get annoying" Beck stated shaking his head as he picked up his slice of pizza

"I can't believe Robbie and that girl, are actually dating now" Cat sighed "I'm so upset" she stated the obvious playing with the food in front of her

"you know what might make you feel better?" Jade asked Cat who looked up interested "punching Tori" she stated and Tori gasped

"how would that-?" Cat stated before stopping herself and punching Tori in the arm "you know, that did feel good" she giggled proudly

"OWW?" Tori held her arm looking at Cat "What? Why?"

"Jade said to!" Cat screamed upset

"listen Cat, if you're really this upset about Robbie, maybe you should try and break them up?" Tori pointed out "it can't be that hard, all you'd have to do is show Cindy how much of a loser Robbie really is"

"whoa" Beck interrupted the girl talk "Robbie actually likes this girl" he pointed out

"He only likes her because she's hot" Jade stated rolling her eyes "have you ever heard him say anything else about her besides, she's a hot cheerleader that likes me"

"That is true" Andre pointed a finger over at Jade

"If you want to break them up Cat, just come talk to me" Jade stated getting up from the table as the bell rang and picking up her shoulder bag before walking away

* * *

><p><strong>So there was a bit of an explination as to why she freaked out when Beck asked her out. How did you like it? i'm not sure about this chapter, i don't think i wrote their conversation about the whole feeding my brother thing to well. But tell me what you guys thought yeah? xx !<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! you were all so awesome reviewing to the last chapter i thought i'd update a little quicker! So enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In Sikowitz class<strong>

"But I love you!" Andre pleaded in front of the class on the stage as he looked over at Robbie

"No" Robbie shook his head turning back to Andre "you don't love me, if you really loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me with Lady Sarah!" he pointed over at Andre who was at the other end of the Stage, Andre gasped loudly shaking his head "that's right! I know all about it!"

Cat giggled from her chair "it's funny because their both boys" she pointed out to Beck who was sitting next to her, he just nodded back slowly to her

"How did you find out?" Andre asked running a hand through his hair

Robbie gasped "I didn't! I didn't know for sure, but you just gave me the answer!"

"you tricked me!" Andre stated turning to face the audience "I suppose, this means, we're over" his voice lowered

Robbie nodded slowly turning back to the audience "I'm leaving, I'm going back to London"

Andre turned slowly to look at Robbie "when?" he asked

"in an hour" Robbie answered "and im never coming Back"

Sikowitz wiped the tears away from his cheeks clapping his hands "amazing! Amazing" he stood up from the chair "it was truly moving, I'm proud of both of you!"

"Thanks Sikowitz" Andre nodded smiling before going to sit back in his seat along with Robbie

"See Class, that is real acting. The fact that Robbie was playing a girl didn't distract them from giving a good performance!.. even if it was a little weird" Sikowitz added as he got up to the front of the stage "what time is it Tori?"

"uh 2.55" Tori looked down at her phone telling her teacher "bell rings at 3" she added not sure if he knew or not

Sikowitz nodded sitting down on the stage "that leaves us five minutes" he concluded looking around the room and nodding awkwardly "soo.." he went along before shaking his head "well see you" he got up and left the class before sticking his head back through the door "don't leave till the bell" he warned the group before leaving once again

"Sikowitz?" Jade yelled after him confused before shrugging and standing up

"But he just said not to leave?" Cat asked playing with her fingers as she looked up at Jade

"im not waiting here for five minutes, there's no point" Jade stated grabbing her bag and walking out the door

**That Friday**

Jade walked through the Hollywood Arts doors early Friday morning, there were only a few people in the hall, she spotted Beck sitting down on the stairs playing with his phone, she walked over to him stopping in front of him "coffee" she stated clicking her fingers to get his attention

Beck looked up at Jade sipping his coffee before handing it to her and standing up "you ready?" he asked and she shrugged "come on" he lead the two into the lounge room where he had left his laptop earlier

"so who's the lucky guy?" Jade asked sitting down on the floor up against the couch watching as Beck sat down next to her turning on his laptop and opening up the webcam, he grinned back at her grabbing a piece of folded paper out of his pocket

"Beck, Hey so I have this problem-" Beck started reading the question he had chosen and printed out the night before "my girlfriend smells really weird, it's kind of like a fishy odor, I don't want to hurt her feelings but I can't take the fish smell! How do I tell her without insulting her?"

Jade laughed lightly sipping the drink "That's sad, who is it?" she asked and Beck shook his head

"It was sent in from a private account" Beck answered leaning forward and pressing record "Hey, it's Beck" he started leaning back against the couch and resting his arm around the back of Jade

"And jade" Jade filled in the gap she knew Beck had left for her, adding a little smile as she sipped her coffee again leaning further into Beck

"So it's been a week since my last video and I got like a ton of hits, and PM's from you guys about you're girl problems, to bad me and Jade can't answer all you're questions"

"yeah too bad" Jade stated sarcastically

Beck nodded his head slowly looking over at Jade "well I picked one question.. would you like to read it out Jade?" he asked dangling the paper in front of Jade's face

Jade snatched it from his hands "fine" she stated looking at him with a glare before focusing back to the paper "Beck, Hey So I have this problem, my girlfriend smells really weird, it's kind of like a fishy odor, I don't want to hurt her feelings but I can't take the fish smell, how do I tell her without insulting her?" Jade read the letter out in a dead pan tone "first of all I don't know why you would bother putting up with her if she smelt that bad, but obviously you're a freak or else you would have dumped her a long time ago"

Beck patted Jade on the head "that's enough" he told her quietly earning a glare "anyway my advice to you, anonymous guy, is to buy her some perfume as a present, that way she'll love you for spending money on her, because lets face it, chicks love that stuff, and she'll start wearing the perfume which will get rid of the whole fishy problem" Beck smirked into the Webcam "and make sure it expensive, she'll appreciate it more and wear it everyday"

"don't buy her deodorant" Jade shook her head "that's insulting and she'll break up with you"

"yeah don't do that" Beck agreed "that would be the stupidest thing you could do, and if you have done that, then I'm ashamed, and don't PM me with a question again" he shook his head

"So is that it?" Jade asked turning to look at Beck

Beck turned to look at Jade then shrugged "why? are you not enjoying this?" he asked

Jade shrugged "do you have another question or something?" she sipped her coffee again not breaking the eye contact the two had going

"no"

"then turn off the camera!" Jade exclaimed rolling her eyes

"Magic word" Beck stated twirling a strand of Jade's hair around the finger of his hand that was around her shoulder

Jade groaned "please" she responded quietly and quickly

"There you go" Beck reached out to the laptop pressing the stop button and posting the video online

Jade reached out grabbing onto Beck's wrist so she could look at his watch "there's still like half an hour till period 1" she whined "I hate coming here so early"

"I couldn't do the video after school today, so it had to be in the morning" Beck stated leaning back against the couch

"what are you doing after school?" Jade asked interested as she looked up at him sipping her coffee

"Cat wants me to help with something" Beck admitted stopping, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone what he was helping her with

"something? What are you two doing?" Jade asked starting to feel a little jealous

"I can't say" Beck shook his head looking down at him

"What do you mean you can't say?" Jade asked annoyed "just tell me!"

"Cat told me not to"

"Beck" Jade threatened him

"if I tell you, don't.."

"Don't what?"

"uh don't worry, Cat just wants me to help her with this plan she came up with to stop Robbie from going on his second date with the cheerleader" Beck admitted to Jade, he knew he shouldn't be telling her but he couldn't fight against those blue eyes of hers, plus no one can ever win against Jade.

"what's the plan?" Jade asked relaxing a bit, she didn't think Cat and Beck would be interested in each other, in that way at least.

"do you really need to know the plan?" Beck asked sighing "I shouldn't have told you-"

"Yes" Jade nodded looking up into his brown eyes, ignoring what he was in the middle of saying before she cut him off.

Beck caved as they made eye contact again "she's going to steal Rex" he told her and couldn't help but chuckle at he idea of stealing his friends puppet.

"that would be a good idea, except Robbie never puts down Rex" Jade pointed out and Beck shrugged

"She seems to know what she's doing" Beck stated standing up and holding a hand out for Jade who grabbed it using him to help her up "so what are the plans for this weekend?" he wondered

"I think Tori's trying to get everyone to go to that Carnival that's on Saturday night" Jade stated with a shrug

"Sounds like fun" Beck opened the door which lead into the hallway, holding it open for Jade who walked through throwing her coffee out into the bin next to the door

"If you like that stuff" Jade mumbled before groaning loudly and stopping the two

"What?" Beck asked looking over at her confused

"Sinjin" Jade stated as Sinjin came over to the two

"Hey Jade.. Hi Beck" Sinjin smiled over at the two

"What" Jade asked starring down at him

"I bought you something" Sinjin stated with a smile

Beck looked from Sinjin to Jade with a frown, seriously what was this dudes problem? Could he not see that he was with Jade right now?

"Well what is it?" Jade asked crossing her arms over her chest, intrigued as to what Sinjin would buy her.

"here" Sinjin reaching into his pocket grabbing out a red pair of scissors and handing them to her "I bought them from target" he stated "I know you like scissors Jade" he added proud of him self

Jade took the scissors from Sinjin looking down at it in her hands "leave" she exclaimed not bothering to look up at Sinjin

"But-" Sinjin began but was cut off by an angry Beck

"She said Leave" Beck exclaimed annoyed and watched as Sinjin ran away

Jade looked over at Beck noticing the angry expression on his face, she walked back over to the bin dropping the scissors into it before walking back to Beck giving him a small smile, the two walked over to their friends in silence, they were standing out front of Andre's locker

"I'll see you tonight then" Ryder winked over at Tori who laughed loudly and nodded

"yeah sure" Tori answered watching as he walked away "he's soo cool!" she sighed smiling brightly before walking off to her locker

"he's soo cool!" Andre repeated Tori before groaning "why does she like that guy? I thought she liked me!"

"So you did like her!" Jade pointed at Andre who looked over at her confused

"yeah, I asked her out like twice, I guess she must not have thought they were dates?" Andre stated with a shrug and Cat began to giggle

Jade shot her a 'don't' look and Cat shut up "I don't like that Ryder guy" she said honestly

"Why?" Cat asked "he's so handsome" she stated giggling innocently looking down to the ground

"lots of reason's Cat" Jade exclaimed "he's always wearing the same stupid leather jacket, and he looks way to old to be a senior, and any one that hot has to be hiding something" she gave some of her reasons

"I'm not hiding anything" Rex joked before snickering to himself

Jade glared over at Rex "don't start with me" she warned

"ok" Rex stated before pausing "witch" he mumbled but Jade heard

"Robbie!" Jade exclaimed glaring over at Robbie

"I didn't do anything!" Robbie exclaimed "anyway I've got to get to a mirror, need to make sure I look perfect for my date tonight" he wiggled his eye brows over at his friends

"you're dates not for hours though?" Beck pointed out

"so?" Robbie shrugged before walking away

"the other night my brother-" Cat started but was cut of by Jades groan

"I'm Leaving" Jade stated before turning around and leaving towards her locker

"bye jade!" Cat waved innocently to Jade before turning back to Andre and Beck "remember to meet at my locker after our last class" she told Beck before skipping away

"What's that about?" Andre asked watching after Cat before looking back at Beck who shrugged

"Don't worry about it"

"So how did you're video go?" Andre asked opening his locker up

Beck nodded bending down to his own locker "yeah good, Jade was in an interesting mood this morning" he pointed out

"yeah I notice" Andre stated looking down at Beck curiously before closing his locker shut "so what's going on with you two?" he wondered

Beck got out his stuff for first period and closed his locker standing up straight and facing Andre "what do you mean?"

"did you ask her out yet?" Andre asked, he knew Beck liked her, it was obvious, he just didn't know if they were like 'a thing' yet.

"well I did last Saturday" Beck admitted rubbing the back of his neck, he hadn't told Andre or Robbie yet because no matter how he told it, he knew they would see it like he got turned down, and to him that's embarrassing.

"you did?" Andre repeated a bit surprised "wait, what happened?"

"She freaked out" Beck stated with a shrug

Andre and Beck began to walk to their Algebra class together "she freaked out?" he repeated nodding his head "alright, so ask her out again" he suggested to Beck with a shrug.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks For reading! i bet you guys liked the way i ended this chapter ;) Anyways i hope you all have a Happy New Year guys! The next chapter will be up by the 2nd or the 3rd :) xx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyyyy ! :) how is everyone? I just got back from the Beach, it's super hot here in Australia! I hope everyone had a awesome New Year, mine was a bit drama filled.  
>Anyway I have noticed the Bade requests, so i'm going to give you a spoiler alert right now, their first kiss.. Isn't in this chapter, but will be coming very VERY soon :) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In Creative Music<strong>

"You're assignment for today's class is to write the chorus of you're 'Hit Summer' Song" Anthony looked over his students from the top of the classrooms "groups are of three and the captains will be, Jeffery, Hannah, Billy and Tori. Pick you're groups and get to work"

Tori stood up with the other captains in front of the class "I pick Cat and Jade!" she yelled quickly before any one else had a chance to choose them before her

Cat clapped her hands excitedly standing up from her chair "YAY!" she squealed happy with her group

Jade walked over to where Tori and Cat had sat down together, at the back of the room away from everyone else

"So I was thinking the chorus of our song could go-" Tori began to talk but was cut of by Jade

"So I know something you would find interesting" Jade raised her eyebrows up at Tori as she grabbed a chair moving it in a spot so the three of them were sitting in a weird triangle circle, thing.

"What?" Cat wondered with a smile

"She's talking about me Cat" Tori stated placing a hand on Cat's shoulder "what is it?" she asked looking over at Jade interested

"when you left this morning Andre got to talking" Jade eased into it Teasing her

"What? What was he saying?" Tori wondered wishing Jade would hurry up and just come out with it, without making her work for it

"he doesn't seem to like Ryder very much" Jade added slowly with a smirk

"he doesn't?" Tori asked

Jade shook her head "No, you know how all last week you weren't really sure if he liked you and was asking you out on dates, or he just wanted to hang out with you"

Tori nodded her head quickly "yeah yeah, did you find out!" she pieced together and watched as Jade nodded slowly "welll?"

"He does like you, and he did think they were dates" Jade informed Tori finally

"Oh I already knew that" Cat put her hand up in the air with a large smile on her face as she looked back and forth from Tori and Jade

Tori began to feel bad "if I knew for sure that he liked me, I wouldn't have been that way around him. You know all excited for my date with Ryder, that must have been horrible for him"

"it still is" Jade stated with an amused look on her face "so what are you gonna do?"

"I still wanna go on the date with Ryder" Tori admitted quietly "I feel bad for Andre, but I guess this whole thing has opened my eyes"

"so you don't like Andre?" Cat wondered confused, Tori and Andre had a very weird relationship.

"I guess not" Tori shook her head

"so what are we doing for this song?" Jade changed the subject once she got bored of the Andre and Tori topic.

**After classes at Jade's locker**

"Hey Jade" Beck ran up to Jade who was going through her locker

"Beck" Jade spoke in a dead pan tone before closing her locker and turning to face Beck, he looked so cute, Jade shook her head trying not to focus to hard on how attractive he was, every time she did that she started talking like some pathetic little school girl.

"how you getting home?" Beck wondered he knew usually Cat took her home but if Cat was staying behind with him, he was worried, he didn't want Jade to walk all the way home, and he definitely didn't want her going home with Sinjin, or any other guy actually.

"I'm getting a lift from Trina" Jade answered Beck honestly "We-" she started but was cut off

"Beck, Jade. Drive by acting lesson!" Sikowitz ran out of no where over to them

"listen I really can't I got to go-" beck started but was shushed by his teacher

"Jade you're Beck's controlling overprotective mother and Beck, you're, you're, you're just sick of it" Sikowitz gave the two teenagers their roles "go!"

"Where have you been?" Jade yelled at Beck throwing her hands in the air

"mum, don't" Beck shook his head sighing

"you've been out all night long! I think I have the right to no where you've been! I am you're mother after all, now tell me!" Jade exclaimed putting her foot down and crossing her arms over her chest

"I haven't been out all night mum! It's only 8.30" Beck replied in a tired voice

"but you've been out since 6! Is it so much to ask for just a call to tell me where you are and what you're doing? no it isn't! and who was with you? Were girls there? Beck answer me!"

"I was just hanging out with my friends mum" Beck admitted

"was there girls there?" Jade repeated her self in a strict tone

"Yes, alright yes! There were, I'm so sick of you freaking out every time I leave the house! I'm 17 years old, I'm not a kid anymore!" Beck yelled at Jade before stopping as Sikowitz started clapping signaling the scene was now over

"Good, very good" Sikowitz complimented the kids before running away

"I need a coffee" Jade shook her head

"Beck! Come on!" Cat called to Beck from the other end of the corridor waving her hands around in the air

"Uh I'll talk to you later" Beck stated looking over at Jade trying to ignore Cat in the distance

"yeah whatever" Jade shrugged

Beck was hoping for a hug but could tell there was no way of him getting that from her now so he just gave her a nod and one of his famous smiles "see you" he said quickly before walking around her towards cat "alright relax" he grabbed Cat's arms that were still being waved around in the air "look I don't get how we're going to get Rex away from Robbie, Jade said he never puts him down"

Cat nodded before giggling "except for when he goes to the bathroom" she pointed over to the boys toilets

"Well yeah but Robbie's not in the bathroom now" Beck told Cat confused

Cat shook her head "he always goes to the toilets after his Art class, he says all the clay makes him need to go" she shrugged before spotting him coming in the distance "there he is" she whispered quietly nodding over at Robbie who was coming towards them "follow him in and take Rex"

"alright" Beck nodded agreeing as Robbie made his way to them

"hey guys, can't talk really gotta go!" Robbie yelled as he walked straight past the two

"he's taking a dump!" Rex yelled back out to them

"ew" Cat shook her head before pushing Beck "go, Go!"

"I'm going" Beck replied walking after Robbie, he waited a few seconds after Robbie entered the bathroom before he went in himself and just like Cat had said, Robbie had left Rex next to the sink, Beck tried to walk as quiet as he could over to the puppet before grabbing it and running out the bathroom towards Cat

"here!" Cat held out her hands and caught the puppet as Beck threw it to her, she quickly ran to her locker shoving Rex inside and then going back to where Beck and her were talking before. She giggled "now he'll be so worried about finding Rex there's no way he'll go to the date tonight"

"You know Cat. This was actually a good plan" Beck admitted looking down at the small red headed girl in front of him "I'm proud"

Cat nodded smiling "I'm good at coming up with plans. My brother says-"

Beck shook his head "Cat here comes Robbie"

"ohhh" Cat giggled putting her hand over her mouth

"Guys Guys!" Robbie ran over to Beck and Cat "Rex! He's, Rex! Gone" Robbie placed a hand on Beck's shoulder as he bent down to get his breath back

"Whats wrong with Rex?" Beck asked putting his acting to the test

"he's gone! Someone stole him!" Robbie stood up straight worried about his best friend "did you see anyone?"

Cat shook her head "we didn't see anyone" she stated

"I don't know why anyone would want to take him!" Robbie wondered running a hand through his hair "what do I do? Beck what do I do?" he placed one hand on each of Becks shoulders shaking him

Beck pushed Robbie off him and shrugged "I don't know, look for him maybe?"

"But, I have to get ready for my date!" Robbie stated biting his bottom lip and looking back from Cat to Beck "will you guys look for me?" he pleaded

Beck shook his head "I can't, it's my uh Uncle's 40th birthday party, I've got to go" he made up

"Cat?" Robbie turned to cat desperately

Cat shook her head "I can't Robbie! I'm busy! You'll just have to cancel you're date and look for him"

"I can't cancel my date" Robbie shook his head "I'll just.. I'll have to come back here after and look for him!" he planned "I gotta go, bye guys!" he ran off quickly towards the car park

"he's.. he's not gonna cancel his date" Cat repeated shocked as she watched after him "I was sure that would work, he must really like her" she sighed pouting sadly

Beck placed a hand on Cat's shoulder "I'm sorry Cat"

**That night, in Becks RV**

"so he picked the Cheerleader over Rex?" Andre put together from the couch in Beck's RV

"yeah pretty much, can you believe it?" Beck stated with a chuckle "I told Cat we should get rid of Rex all together"

"that sucks for Cat" Andre shock his head

"you know what's weird" Beck sat down on the other side of the couch "Robbie ditched Cat for a hotter girl, and Tori ditched you for a hotter guy"

"where are you getting at with this" Andre asked looking over at Beck confused

"I'm just saying, maybe you and Cat should get together" Beck joked chuckling

"I just can't get over Tori man" Andre sighed placing his head down into his hands "I don't know what to do, at least Cat came up with a plan, I haven't come up with anything yet"

"Why don't you write her a song or something?" Beck suggested with a shrug

Andre raised his head to look up at Beck "That's.. That's a good idea, I'll write her how I feel about her in a song, and then she'll fall in love with me and dump that Ryder guy"

"yeah well we'll see" Beck stated and chuckled as Andre shot up from the couch "where are you going"

"I'm gonna start my song" Andre yelled out to Beck as he ran out of his RV closing the door behind him

Beck shrugged getting out his phone and dialing Jade's number

"_What?" _Jade asked as she answered the phone

"what are you doing?" Beck asked not bothering to say it was him, she should know his voice by now, and she did have caller ID anyway

"_in my room, looking through Slap" _Jade stated honestly

"did you watch our video?" Beck asked with a chuckle as he got up walking over to the couch where his laptop was, picking it up and bringing it back to his bed, opening it and turning it on.

"_yeah"_

"you look good in it" Beck complimented her as he opened the slap up, it was already signed into his account

"_I know" _Jade spoke quietly through the other line

"it's already got 300 hits" Beck read out to her

"_so whats up with the random call?" _Jade wondered ignoring his last comment

Beck ran a hand through his hair as he laid back on his bed resting his head into his pillow, he shrugged "I don't know, Andre just left and I had nothing else to do"

"_how did the plan with Robbie go?" _Jade asked sounding interested

Beck chuckled "yeah not to well, I took Rex when Robbie was in the toilets and we shoved him in Cats locker, but he didn't cancel his date"

"_he didn't?" _Jade sounded surprised _"maybe he's finally growing out of that weird puppet phase, how did Cat take it?" _

"Not to well" Beck admitted "I feel bad for her you know, but what if Robbie is happy with the cheerleader?"

"_we like Cat better, that's why we're helping her" _Jade pointed out

Beck shook his head "you know you're not supposed to say that" he pointed out to her, he could almost hear her roll her eyes

"_I don't care" _

"you have a lift to the carnival yet?" Beck wondered playing with the elastic band he had around his wrist

"_you can take me" _Jade stated making him smirk _"everyone's meeting there at 6.30, pick me up around then"_

"orr, you could come over mine earlier and we can hang out" Beck asked "you know you owe me from the other week" he reminded her waiting a few seconds for her to reply but when she didn't he frowned "Jade?"

"_uh yeah" _

"Yeah, you'll come hang out with me?" Beck asked again not sure to what she was saying yes to

"_yes I'll hang out with you" _Jade replied in an annoyed tone

"great, I promise you'll have fun" Beck smiled

"_yeah I'm sure" _She stated sarcastically

"you know that type of sarcasm hurts Jade, cuts me real deep" Beck joked chuckling as he heard Jade laugh lightly on the other end

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe how did everyone like it? Did you like the Drive by acting lesson? I thought it was funny :P anyways review, favorite, alert and thank you for reading! kisses! xxx<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooooo everyyonnee ;) you should be very excited to read this new chapter,, just saying :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day <strong>

"Thanks for the lift Cat" Jade stated as she got out of Cat's car

"That's ok" Cat stated before smiling brightly "look it's Andre!" she got out of her car quickly "Andre! Hi!" she waved over at Andre who had came out of his house to grab the mail

"What are you guys doing here?" Andre asked walking over to Jade and Cat with his mail in his hands

"I dropped Jade off, she's hanging out with Beck until the carnival tonight" Cat answered Andre smiling

"Cat, he didn't need to know the whole thing" Jade shook her head before looking over at Andre noticing he was wearing his pajama's, a stripped red and white pajama pants and a match button on long sleeve shirt "cute Pajama's" she joked

"Ha Ha, yes I wear Pajama's, so what" Andre crossed his arms over his chest

"It's one o'clock" Jade pointed out looking over at him confused

"I'm not going out till 6.30 tonight, I don't need to get dressed till then" Andre stated "I'll see you guys tonight" he stated turning around and walking

"bye andre!" Cat waved to him as she watched him walk back into his house "I think you embarrassed him" she whispered to Jade

Jade smiled "hopefully" she admitted "bye Cat" she added

"Bye Jade!" Cat stated enthusiastically before getting back into her car and driving away

Jade took in a breath walking in Becks front yard, which was pretty big for a front yard, it looked more like a back yard, she spotted his silver RV parked in the drive way and headed towards it hoping he'd be in there. She was a bit nervous, the only other times they had ever hung out outside of school just the two of them would be when he was driving her home, and that was only for like five minutes, this would be until 6.30 tonight. What were they even going to do for 5 and half hours? Jade ran a hand through her hair as she reached the door to the RV she quickly straightened out her outfit before knocking on the RV.

"Hi"

Jade looked down to the little girl in front of her, she had her blonde hair up in pigtails and was wearing a blue and yellow cheerleading uniform, she looked about 10 "hi there" she smiled down at her "uh is Beck here?"

"Sure!" the little girl nodded before turning her head back to look inside the RV "Beck, it's a girl!"

Beck appeared from inside the RV with a smile on his face "hey, thanks Allie. Allie, this is Jade"

"is she you're girlfriend?" Allie asked looking up at Beck with big eyes

Beck rubbed the back of his neck looking up at Jade chuckling "uh no, we're just friends"

"She's pretty" Allie whispered to him

"I know" he whispered back knowing obviously Jade could hear them

"Well bye!" Allie hugged Beck and turned to hug Jade quickly before leaving

Jade watched after the cheerleader "uh where is she going?" she wondered confused before walking inside his RV

"she lives next door" Beck assured her closing the door behind himself

"So this is where you live?" Jade asked looking around the RV, it had a bed, a couch, TV, mini fridge and a bunch of posters hung on the wall and a photo of him and his family next to his bed

"Basically yeah" Beck nodded sitting on his bed watching Jade carefully "I still have my room back in the house"

"What made you want to live in a RV?" Jade wondered spotting a door in the back of the RV guessing it lead to a small bathroom

"Well my parents said that as long as I live under their roof I had to live by their rules" Beck stated grinning as Jade turned to face him

"So you're roof"

"my rules" Beck pointed at himself "so do you like it?" he asked watching as she came a sat on his bed leaning up against the side of the RV close to him

"yeah its alright" Jade shrugged turning to him and smiling quickly

"I'll take that" Beck shrugged

"What do you do in here?" Jade asked looking around "except watch tv" she added as she spotted all the dvd and video games that were stacked up next to his TV

"Andre's usually over" Beck admitted "I told him he can't come over today though" he added watching Jade trying to get eye contact with her

"Why?" Jade asked looking over at him curiously

"Because I wanted to hang out with you alone" Beck admitted to her with a smirk

Jade suddenly became aware of the fact that they were on a bed together alone "you're sweet" she admitted "it's sick that I think that.. but you are"

"thanks, I think you're amazing" Beck grinned as he caught a glimpse of her blush, even if it was for only a second

"you do?" Jade asked looking into his deep brown eyes

Beck nodded his head at her "yeah, I mean you're beautiful, and completely different from any other girl I know"

"different" Jade repeated not knowing how to take that

"good different"

**3 hours later**

Beck cupped Jade's face with his hands as he kissed her deeply licking her bottom lip asking for access inside her mouth, once she opened her mouth wider he pushed his tongue into her mouth feeling around inside. Her lips were so soft and tasted so good, he couldn't believe he was finally kissing her, he had only known her two weeks but as soon as he meet her that Monday morning when she had taken his coffee, he had thought of this moment every single minute of the day. And after almost two and a half hours of them skirting around each other on his bed in his RV he had finally found the right moment to lean forward and kiss her, that was almost half an hour ago now, and he was loving every minute. Her kisses started off sweet but as they got further into it, they had began to get hot as if she was hungry for him

Jade had moved so she was on top of Beck, who was sitting up against the RV wall where the bed was pushed against, his hands had moved from her thigh to cup her face and hers were laying on his chest clutching onto his shirt, their tongues began to fight for dominance of their kiss, she was sick of him taking the lead, he had made the first move and kissed her first, but that was only because she was nervous, all her nerves we're now gone and she was ready to gain her dominance, it's the way she liked it. Beck kissed crazy, unlike anyone she had ever kissed before, it made her excited but nervous at the same time, his lips were soft and skilled. This was definitely better then any other make out session she had ever had before.

Beck moved his hands back down her body, starting high up her back and then moving down to her hips and then to her thighs, Grabbing them tightly he flipped them over so he was on top of her, she had won the dominance in their kiss and he was eager to get it back, her legs wrapped around his waist forcing him to fall down on top of her putting all his weight onto her, her hands moved up around his neck and his slid up to her waist. Beck felt her break away from the kiss to catch her breath so he turned his focus onto her neck tilting his head as he began to kiss her soft skin before picking a spot under her ear to begin sucking wanting to leave his mark on her body, now that he had tasted Jade, and had her like this, he didn't want anyone else to, he wanted her all to himself. Once he was confident the mark on her neck wasn't going away any time soon he broke away and smashed his lips back onto Jade's instantly moving his tongue into her mouth before she got at chance, he felt her gripping his hair with her fingers and tried desperately not to get to excited over everything that was happening, just like he had been for the past forty minutes, he didn't want to push her into something she didn't feel comfortable with, he didn't know what she had done before and he didn't want to scare her.

Jade enjoyed felling Beck this close to her, there was no gap between them anymore and she was constantly using her legs, which were wrapped around him, to push him closer to her, she could feel his fast breathing against her chest and knew he could probably feel how fast her heart was beating right now but she didn't care, she didn't even mind that he had taking back control of the situation after she had only had dominance for a few minutes. But suddenly a loud bang vibrated the whole RV causing the two to break their kiss

"Yo guys!" Andre's voice came from outside the RV as he knocked again this time on one of the windows

"Shit" Beck whispered leaning his forehead against Jade's shoulder "yeah coming!" he yelled out raising his head and quickly pushing his lips against Jade for what he knew would probably be the last for tonight, he forced himself off her after a few seconds straightening out his shirt and running a hand through his hair and down his face before he went to open the door

Jade quickly sat up on Beck's bed, making sure her hair wasn't to ruffled and her makeup was still fine

"what do you want?" Beck asked impatiently as he looked down at Andre

"Tori just rang, we're all going out to eat before we head to the carnival" Andre told Beck pushing through him into the RV "come on"

Jade stood up from the bed looking over at Andre "where are we eating?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't pick up that her and Beck had just spent the past forty five minutes making out on his bed

"she made reservations at the Pier" Andre stated clapping his hands "come on Beck, let's go, you're giving me a lift to by the way"

"great" Beck rubbed the back of his neck as he watched his best friend jumped out of his RV, he turned back to Jade giving her a quick smile

"I'm hungry anyway" Jade admitted smiling before walking past Beck out the RV door

"good, because I'm paying" Beck told her as he closed his RV locking it and chasing after her and Andre

"alright" Jade shrugged not going to pass down a free meal

"See most girls would argue with me about that" Beck pointed out with a chuckle

"I'm different" Jade repeated what Beck had told her hours before, looking up at him with a smirk

"Jade's in the front" Beck stated looking up at Andre who was standing at the passenger side door of his car

Andre shook his head "fine fine" he took a step back letting Jade into the passenger side and then getting into the back seat himself

**At the Restaurant**

"mmmm, boy am I hungry" Andre stated as the three sat down at the table, Tori, Cat and Robbie we're sitting in "hey Robbie how did you're date go" Andre wondered

Robbie smiled nodding "it went great, it was a little weird without Rex there though"

"did you end up finding him?" Beck asked interested

"I wanted to wait till everyone got here but" Robbie stopped himself smiling over at all his friends "look who's back!" he lifted Rex from underneath the table

"thank god, it was horrible under there, you don't want to know how much gum is under there" Rex stated shaking his head "oh it's horrible"

"oh great, it's back" Jade rolled her eyes, she was sitting in between Tori and Beck, Robbie and Rex were directly across from her

"yeah, Cat found him for me" Robbie smiled happily

"you gave it back to him?" Beck whispered to Cat who was sitting on the other side of him

"I found him in the bathroom! He must have fell from the sink and Robbie didn't look hard enough" Cat explained the story she had come up with

"I'm so glad you found him" Robbie smiled over at Cat "seriously, thank you"

"yeahh this big guy can't live without me, he missed me so much" Rex added

"yeah I did miss you!" Robbie attempted to give Rex a noggie

"awww" Tori smiled watching Robbie "ok.. stop now it's weird" she told him and he instantly stopped his noggie motions "soo does anyone want to ask me how my date went?"

"No" Jade shook her head grabbing Tori's glass of water and taking a sip

"Well I'm gonna tell you anyway" Tori smiled over at Jade "he took me to this sushi restaurant, it was soo good, everything was like amazing, the food the conversation, it wasn't awkward at all, which I thought it would be because you know I've never really had any conversation with him before, but it was like I'd known him forever, you know?-"

"No we don't" Jade shook her head "and we don't car-"

Tori glared over at Jade which shut her up "anyway after that we went to see, a hero's tale"

"oh my god! I've wanted to see that" Cat stated with a smile as she clapped her hands "how was it?"

"it was alright, I wasn't really paying attention if you get what I mean" Tori wiggled her eye brows over at her friends

"uh huh" Beck nodded his head along with Robbie and Jade

"I don't get it" Cat stated shaking her head as she looked at Tori confused

"well me and Ryder spent most of the time k-"

"alright she doesn't need to know" Andre cut off Tori shaking his head "where's the waiter, I'm hungry" he stated changing the subject

"What are you doing Tori? Are you trying to kill Andre" Jade whispered to Tori "you know he likes you, why would you go on about how good you're date was right in front of him?.. that's something I would do"

"ohh crap, I keep forgetting" Tori stated beginning to feel bad

"Well don't forget" Jade stated through gritted teeth

"hey you guys know you have to go up to the front and order?" Robbie stated looking over at Andre who was still looking around for a waiter

Andre stood up from the table quickly "I'm on it" he stated heading towards the front desk

"what do you want?" Beck asked looking down at Jade as he stood up from the table

"get me the fish and chips" Jade stated shooting him a quick smile to show she was thankful

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOTT! First Kiss! I hope you guys liked it, because i wasn't really happy with it, i tried to write it like a million different ways because i wanted it perfect, but this was the best i got. Anyways just tell me what you guys think :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY i'm so happy with all the reviews about the kiss! i'm glad everyone liked it, it had a massive lead up so i was just a bit worried the expectations were a little to high for it. Anyway sorry i'm a little late on uploading this chapter, been busy. It's summer holidays in Australia and i'm trying to make the most of it before school starts, as everyone does :P  
>So this Chapter starts from where we left off, wooo carnivals! don't you love em? xx <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>After dinner<strong>

"I'm stuffed" Andre stated slouching in his chair and lifting up his shirt to show his food baby

Rex gasped "congratulations, it's twins"

Robbie patted Andre's stomach lightly "I predict one boy and one girl"

"Alright that's enough now" Andre pushed Robbie's hand away and pulled down his shirt

"Maybe if you didn't go back for thirds you wouldn't look like a pregnant lady" Jade pointed out to Andre as she ate her last French fry

"But I was hungry" Andre stated pouting over at Jade

"Can we go to the carnival now?" Cat wondered smiling brightly "I love carnivals, there so pretty" she stated "one day my brother and I went to a Carnival together" she nodded her head fast as all her friends turned their attention on her "he had to many hot dogs and threw up on the Sling Shot ride"

"Alright lets go" Tori stated standing up from her chair followed by everybody else "we can walk, its only down the street"

Jade groaned "great" she spoke sarcastically

"Oh can we go on the giant slide?" Cat asked as they walked out of the restaurant heading down the pier, you could already see the commotion of the Carnival up ahead

"Sure we can" Tori stated with a smile as she looped her arm through Cat's "as many times as we want"

"I wanna go on that ride that hangs you upside down" Robbie stated excited as they walked closer towards the carnival

Andre shock his head placing his hands on his stomach "no thank you" he stated "I think I might sit out on the rides"

"But you have to go on the slide with us!" Cat stated looking back at Andre disappointed

"Alright, I think I'll be fine to go on the slide" Andre stated watching as Cat clapped her hands turning back to look ahead of her "so Robbie, this date of yours last night, you get to second base?"

Robbie frowned for a moment "what exactly is second base?" he asked hoping he didn't sound to un-experience

"I think its kissing?" Andre wondered not sure himself

"But then what's first base?" Beck asked the two of his friends who both shrugged "I think kissing is first base, any type of boob action is second and you can guess the rest"

"Well did you get to first base?" Andre asked again trusting what Beck had said; he figured Beck would have known more then himself and Robbie about that stuff

"Well then yes I did" Robbie smiled to himself proudly

"What is that you're first?" Beck asked honestly, he had only known Robbie for two weeks so he wasn't sure, but a person can guess, that the dude who believes his toy puppet is his best friend, hasn't kissed a girl before.

Rex began to chuckle "yeah it was"

"Rex" Robbie shook his head before nodding slowly "ok yes it was"

"How was it then?" Andre wondered looking over at one of his best friends

"Well it was..-"

"It was bad wasn't it" Beck finished Robbie's sentence for him, he could tell by the look on Robbie's face.

"Yeah, are your teeth supposed to like bump into each other?" Robbie wondered and Andre and Beck began to chuckle, even Rex!

"No, that's not supposed to happen" Beck assured him shaking his head "you know that's never happened to me" he pointed out knowing that its a common thing for people.

"It happened to me once, in the 8th grade" Andre stated looking over at Beck "pretty awkward actually"

"Never happened to me" Rex shook his head

"Ok I understand you all have more experience then me" Robbie stated shutting his friends up "is there supposed to be a lot of, spit?"

Beck and Andre started laughing again

"Stop it!" Robbie said in a whisper yell "ok so I take that as a no"

"No, there's not supposed to be a lot of spit" Beck answered Robbie after he had settled down and stopped laughing

"Well then maybe it wasn't me who was the bad kisser, maybe it was Cindy?" Robbie wondered

"Who's Cindy?" Andre asked confused

"The girl I've been dating!" Robbie answered looking at Andre crinkling his eyebrows

"The cheerleader" Beck whispered to Andre

"Ohh, yeah" Andre nodded before shaking his head "the cheerleader isn't the bad kisser Robbie, it's you"

"Can't believe I missed that" Rex stated shaking his head "next time you two kiss make sure I'm there"

Cat squealed clapping her hands and she jumped in the spot "we're here!" she pointed out the obvious as they arrived at the carnival gates "look a clown!" she pointed through the gates to the clown holding helium balloons and handing them out to kids

"I hate clowns" Tori shook her head looking anywhere but where she knew the clown was

"I love clowns" Jade stated with a smile "lets go say hi to him" she grabbed onto Tori dragging her through the gates towards the clown

"No! Jade no! I'm scared of clowns" Tori fought as hard as she could against Jade, but she was stronger then her and leading her right towards the clown

"You need to face you're fear!" Jade told her in a loud voice as they reached the clown, she looked up at him with a smile "man you're cool" she stated

Tori closed her eyes knowing the clown was standing right in front of her "he's not there, he's not there"

"Tori, say hi to the nice Clown" Jade stated as she grabbed the balloon the clown handing to her with a smile

Tori shook her head getting out of Jade's grip and running back to the group who were all watching and laughing

"That was great" Jade started looking up at the clown giving him a fist pump before turning and walking towards the group

"Can we go to the giant slide now?" Cat asked impatiently starring at it in the distance

"Let's go on the crazy coaster first, we can all fit in one" Andre suggested as Jade walked up to them

"what's you're problem" Jade asked pulling down on the balloon string so she could grabbed onto the actually balloon, she dug her nails in popping the balloon causing it to burst with a loud bang making Cat and Robbie Scream

"I don't like clowns" Tori repeated through gritted teeth over at Jade

"Lets get in line for the Crazy Coaster" Andre repeated pushing the group towards the line

**After the ride**

"Ok, the crazy coaster was not a good idea" Andre admitted placing a hand on his stomach

"The giant slide!" Cat stated grabbing onto Tori "let's go!" she pulled her towards the slide

"I need to get some water" Andre stated feeling dizzy

"I'll come with you" Jade told Andre feeling the need for water her self

"What are you guys gonna do?" Andre asked looking over at Beck and Robbie

"We'll hang around here till you guys get back" Beck told his friend but kept his eyes on Jade as she pretended to be focusing on her nails, he smirked knowing she was feeling un comfortable under his gaze. This was another side of Jade he found very intriguing

"Whatever come on" Jade grabbed onto Andre's arm leading him over to where the food stands were

"Come on, lets play one of these basketball games" Beck told Robbie walking over to one

"no one ever win these things" Robbie shook his head trying to warn Beck as the man who ran the booth handed his friend one basketball to try shoot into the ring up ahead of them.

"Correction, you, never win these things" Beck stated with a grin "I'm good at these" he admitted

**Ten minutes later**

"feel better?" Jade asked as Andre skulled down half his drink while they began walking to where they left Beck and Robbie before

Andre nodded "much better" he admitted "I'm not so good with rides"

"Really?" Jade asked sarcastically "I couldn't tell"

Beck and Robbie walked over to the two

"What is that?" Jade asked looking over at Beck who was carrying a big teddy bear, it was colored dark purple and black and had a red bow tie with vampire teeth and a drop of blood coming from the corner of its mouth, the eyes were yellow

"I won it, it's for you" Beck stated with a smile as he held out the bear for her "it was the darkest bear they had" he admitted "I thought you'd like it better then one of the normal ones"

Jade smiled grabbing the bear off Beck

"Whoa that's cool" Andre went to poke the bear but Jade moved it out of the way

"Don't touch my bear" Jade growled at him looking down at her new teddy

"What do you say" Beck asked looking over at Jade with a smile, happy that she liked it.

Jade looked up at him for a moment before nodding "thank you" she said in a quiet voice wondering whether or not she should hug him, before she could decide Beck had already made her mind up for her and opened his arms wide with a smile, Jade nodded her head looking down so the others couldn't see the large smile that was surfacing on her face, she walked in wrapping one arm around Beck's neck, the other was occupied carrying her large bear.

"that was so much fun" Cat giggled as she and Tori walked over to the group "Jade, that teddy bear has blood on it" she stated as she spotted Jade's bear once her and Beck broke away from their hug

"I know, isn't it cool?" Jade asked with a smile on her face as she held it out to Cat

"sure, it's pretty" Tori nodded before turning to the group "we saw that guy who host's America's got Talent" she bragged noticing straight after that no one really cared "what ever, I was excited"

"lets go on the slide again!" Cat stated "everyone this time" she added skipping off to the slide "come on guyyss!" she yelled back to the group

"Come on" Beck wrapped his arms around Jade's waist from behind walking with her forward following the rest of the group. Today had definitely been a great day for him, one of the best he would say.

**2 and a half hours later**

"Alright see you guys at school" Tori smiled going around giving hugs to the boys

"Yeah bye!" Cat exclaimed waving to everyone as she took a bite into her pink fairy floss "Jade, I'll take you home, come on!" she grabbed onto Jade's hand pulling her towards the car

"Uh alright then" Jade let her pull her towards her car as she clutched to her teddy turning her head back to the boys

Beck waved after her with one hand as he pushed the other into his pocket turning his attention back to Andre and Robbie.

"oh I have a great idea!" Cat exclaimed as they reached her car "you two should sleep over my house tonight!" she giggled "it'll be like a slumber party"

"What about clothes?" Tori asked as she got into the back seat

"I have everything you need" Cat exclaimed turning on her car

"well I'm in" Jade stated with a shrug as she put on her seat belt, she didn't really feel like going home. Well she never really felt like going home, but tonight was more then usual, she was in a good mood, and she knew her mother would just ruin that for her.

"ok, I guess we're sleeping at cats!" Tori exclaimed with a smile "maybe we can work on our song for Creative Music"

Jade groaned shaking her head "I would rather not do homework on a Saturday night"

"well what are we gonna do?" Tori asked leaning forward and sticking her head in between the two car seats so she could hear Jade and Cat better

"boy talk?" Cat asked giggling

**Later that night, Cat's bedroom**

"I can't believe you and Beck made out!" Tori exclaimed chucking a fluffy pillow at Jade who flung it back at her angrily

"is beck a good kisser?" Cat wondered looking over at Jade interested

Jade turned her attention to Cat before nodding slowly "yes Cat, Beck is a good kisser"

"I could guess that anyway" Tori waved a hand over to Jade "Ryder's a good kisser too"

"Ryder is bad news Tori" Jade pointed out "I'm telling you" she added looking down at her knew teddy bear she had decided to name Drake, because she thought it was a good vampire name

"stop saying that" Tori shook her head "you don't know him like I do"

Jade laughed "like you do? You had one date and you said you're self before that you never even talked to him"

"Jade's right Tori" Cat nodded "You don't really know him well and I've heard some things about him"

"things? What things?" Tori wondered looking back and forth from Cat to Jade

"well like last year, whenever he had a assignment in music he used to pair up with a girl, make her do all the work, get the A and then dump her" Jade told Tori what she had dug up on Ryder the other day

"my friend Tracy from the tenth grade dated him and then found out he was going out with Kayla Green from the 12th grade the same time he was going out with her" Cat bobbed her head up and down as she looked over at Tori

Tori shook her head "those are all rumors you guys, Ryder is a nice guy, he likes me, he wouldn't do anything like that to me" she assured her friends

"Well if you're sure" Jade shrugged "it's not like I care anyway" she added "I just don't want to here you whining about it when you find out he was playing you"

"thanks Jade" Tori blinked over at her "you're such a great friend"

Jade smiled widely over at Tori "I know"

* * *

><p><strong>It wouldn't have been a carnival if Beck didn't win anything for Jade :P Tell me what you all thought, it's much appreciated. <strong>

**Thanks for Reading! Review, Favorite, Alert! xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the slightly late up date!  
>Anyways this chapter is a wee bit of a slow one, so I promise i'll post the next one in two to three days!<strong>

**Btw i'm sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes, i wrote this late at night, and I only have time to check quickly through now because I'm currently as we speak being rushed out the door by my family :P **

* * *

><p><strong>Monday morning<strong>

Jade walked through the Hollywood Arts doors with Cat twirling her new red streak she had through her brown hair

Beck spotted Jade as soon as she walked through the door, he quickly walked away from the blonde girl that had cornered him into talking to her only five minutes ago and headed towards Jade "ladies" he nodded his head smiling at Jade and Cat once he reached them "Cat, robbie's looking for you"

"Really?" Cat asked with a smile before running towards his locker where she thought she would find him

"he's not really looking for her is he?" Jade put two and two together and watched as Beck nodded slowly "that wasn't nice.. I'm proud" she smiled

"I've probably been hanging out with you to much" Beck admitted with a shrug "I don't care though" he added making Jade smile "so how was the girls night?"

Jade shrugged sipping her coffee "Cats room is like something out of my nightmare, there's pink everywhere" she shuddered just thinking of it

Beck chuckled rubbing the back of his neck "what did you's talk about?" he wondered

"why do you want to know?" Jade asked walking towards her locker knowing he would follow

"I was just asking" Beck admitted watching as Jade unlocked her lock, he leaned against the locker next to hers "so are we gonna talk about Saturday?" he asked watching her carefully

"why do we need to?" Jade asked with a shrug

"I don't know.. I kind of want to do it again to be honest" Beck grinned cheekily at her catching her attention

Jade turned to look at him "was that you're way of asking to kiss me?" she wondered

Beck shrugged before nodding "yeah maybe, did it work?" he asked

"no" Jade shook her head walking off, proud of her self for staying strong like she had

"Well then" Beck chased after her grabbing onto her hand and pulling her into the janitors closet

"Beck? What the-" Jade turned around to face the door which Beck was blocking, he was looking down at her smiling "let me out" she stated

"not until you kiss me" Beck prepared himself for a fight so was a bit shocked when Jade threw her arms his neck and kissed him, he instantly responded and began to kiss her back, snacking his arms around her waist and pulling her body closer into his as her tongue made its way into his mouth

"happy?" Jade asked as she pulled away but didn't move her arms away from around his neck

Beck nodded with a grin "you so want me" he joked

"shut up" Jade rolled her eyes before kissing him again, she wouldn't admit it to him, but of course she wanted him, what girl wouldn't? he was perfect, he was sweet, funny, freaking gorgeous and a great kisser, he was like the ultimate package. And yes get ready for the sick mushy stuff, he made her feel like she could be herself around him, the real Jade, that no one ever usually gets to see.

Beck pulled away this time to catch some air, he tightened his grip around her waist and grinned down at her "you're a really good kisser, did anyone ever tell you that?" he asked

Jade nodded "sure" she stated simply leaning up to peck him on the lips quickly

"come over tonight?" Beck asked looking into her blue eyes

Jade shook her head pulling away from him "I can't, I have to go over Vega's to work on this song" she told him honestly beginning to wish she hadn't made that plan the day before "just, call me tonight"

Beck grinned nodding down at her "I will, come on we have to get to class" he turned to open the door for the two quickly sneaking both of them out

"what were you two doing?" Sinjin asked watching the two sneak out from the janitors closet, scaring both of them causing them to scream out "sorry" he mumbled

"Sinjin!" Beck shook his head "were you waiting outside here for us?" he asked looking over at her frowning

Sinjin looked over at Beck trying to show no fear "maybe, so what?"

Jade rolled her eyes "you're being creepy! Stop it!" she exclaimed and Sinjin nodded obeying her "stop following me Sinjin, and leave me alone ok?"

"Are you two, like a thing now?" Sinjin asked ignoring what Jade had just said

"What's it to you?" Jade asked in a threatening voice

"I think I have a right to know" Sinjin stood his ground

"why would you have a right to know?" Beck asked shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the nerd in front of him

"because Jade is supposed to be mine-" Sinjin stopped himself before he could say anything worse

"yours?" Jade repeated taking in a breath "goodbye Sinjin" she stated grabbing onto Beck's hand and pulling him away

"he's growing some more balls" Beck stated surprised that he didn't run away earlier

**Later That Day**

"why hasn't he come up to me yet?" Tori asked upset as she watched Ryder with his friends at the other end of the hall way

"I told you he was bad news" Jade reminded her friend with a smile

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" Cat suggested to Tori playing with the bracelets around her wrist

"I cant just go and talk to him? What would I say?" Tori asked but didn't wait for her friends to reply before talking again "No I can't do that, if he wants to come up and talk to me he will"

"Hey, who's that girl Becks with?" Cat asked pointed over to Beck who was standing at his locker leaning against it as he talked with a tall skinny girl with long blonde hair

Jade quickly turned to see what Cat was talking about and instantly began to feel made, she watched as Beck said something to the girl making her laugh and flip her hair flirtatiously

"isn't that Lauren Thomason?" Tori wondered squinting to try and see her better "yeah that is her, she's in my Spanish class.. she's a slut" she added the last part

Jade began to get Jealous as she turned to glare at Tori "she's a slut? Thanks Tori"

"don't worry Jade, Beck likes you right?" Cat stated to her friend but still kept an eye on the two of them "just because he's talking and smiling at this girl does-"

"Cat, you're not helping" Jade cut Cat off turning to look back at Beck and Lauren who were still talking, Jade gasped as the blonde girl laughed again and reached out touching Beck's arm "oh hell no" she shook her head storming over towards them

"that's not good" Tori shook her head as she watched after Jade wanting to know what was going to happen next

Jade walked right up to Beck and Lauren and grabbed onto Beck's arm pulling him away from Lauren who was still touching his arm "Lauren" she smiled quickly over at her

"Jade, so nice to see you" Lauren exclaimed bitterness pouring out of her voice

"go die in a hole" Jade spat at the blonde Barbie doll in front of her before pulling Beck away from the scene

"Jade, what are you doing?" Beck asked letting her pull him along to where ever it was she was taking him, amused by what had just happened

"Why were you flirting with her?" Jade asked stopping the two of them in front of random lockers

"I wasn't flirting with her" Beck shook his head and saw the look on Jade's face which said she didn't believe him "alright she was flirting with me, doesn't mean I was flirting back"

Jade rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest and keeping her mouth shut, she didn't want to show her controlling clingy side yet so she was trying to keep her anger inside

"What?" Beck wondered after a moment of silence, he grinned over at her not taking any part of this seriously "you can't be mad at me, I didn't flirt with her, I promise" he assured her taking a step closer and placing his hands on her hips bending down so he could look her straight into the eye

"just.. don't talk to her anymore" Jade told him in a quiet voice, some how he always seemed to calm her down, only a few minutes ago she was ready to explode with rage, but now, she kind of felt stupid.

Beck nodded with a smile "alright I wont" he assured her "can I get a kiss?" he asked smiling at her

Jade shook her head pushing on his chest sending him a few steps back "not here, I don't need people knowing my business" she told him

"you're business?" Beck repeated confused as he walked after Jade who had turned in the direction of her next class, he was guessing "who care's if they know we're kind of sort of dating"

"We've had one date" Jade reminded Beck

"and what a fun date it was" Beck recalled smirking over at Jade cheekily remembering their time in his RV

Jade smiled quickly up at him before shaking her head "it was still only one date, I don't want people kn-"

"knowing what? That you like me, and I like you?" Beck finished her sentence grabbing onto her hand and stopping them in the middle of the hall way again "no one cares Jade" he informed her with a smirk leaning in to kiss her

Jade shook her head pushing him back again "I care Beck, and I'm not kissing you in public, until we're official" she told him before turning around and walking away from him

Beck watched after Jade with a grin, she wanted to be official? Fine, if that's the way it had to be.

**After School**

"Robbie" Cat smiled waving over to Robbie as she walked over to him, he was still at his locker "you're still here" she pointed out as she reached him

Robbie nodded throwing some books in his bag "yeah, nice observation Cat" he stated with a chuckle before closing his locker

"Is you're mum still coming?" Cat wondered knowing Robbie still gets picked up from school by his mum "Because I could give you a ride?" she stated with a bright smile as she looked up at him

Robbie shook his head as he positioned Rex in on of his arms better "that's alright Cat, actually Cindy's gonna drive me home" he stated before smiling "she's got a car" he added proud

Cat nodded disappointed as she looked down to the ground "uh well alright, that sounds coo-"

"oh there she is, gotta go Cat, see you!" Robbie said his goodbyes quickly before running over to where Cindy was waiting from him

"cool" Cat finished her sentence before throwing her hands in the air as Jade walked over to her "lets just go" she exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest

"you're not in a good mood" Jade pointed out quickly throwing some things in her locker before closing it back up "alright lets go" she stated walking along side Cat towards the Hollywood art Door's

"see you tomorrow Ladies" Beck nodded to his friends as they walked out the door, he was waiting for Andre to get his things "I'll call you tonight Jade" he reached out grabbing her hand quickly

"ew" Jade stated not bothering to stop walking to talk with him quickly yanking her hand away from his as her and Cat walked out the doors towards the car park

Beck chuckled at Jade before turning back to Andre who was still looking through his locker for something "dude, what is taking so long?" he asked

"The song" Andre stated running a hand through his hair stressed "I wrote half of Tori's song in Algebra today and now I can't find the paper I wrote it on"

"did you look through your Algebra book?" Beck asked peering over Andre's shoulder into his messy locker

"yes!" Andre exclaimed impatiently turning back to his locker to look through it once more "it was the chorus and the first verse, and I can't remember all of it!"

"Why don't you just write a new one" Beck suggested as he leaned against the locker next to Andre's

Andre shook his head lifting and moving the books in his locker "I can't, that song, it was perfect, beautiful and creative, I need it"

"shut up, Tori's coming this way" Beck slapped Andre over the shoulder as he smiled at Tori once she walked up to them

"Hey guys!" Tori smiled brightly up at Beck and Andre, who had turned away from his locker to look at her

"some ones happy today" Beck pointed out the obvious laughing as Tori's smile grew bigger

"I am" Tori nodded placing her hands on her hips

"Well are you gonna tell us why?" Beck asked watching Andre turn back to his locker in the corner of his eye

"I don't-" Tori was about to say no but then she realized Andre was focusing on something in his locker "actually, yeah. I'm happy because, finally Ryder talked to me, after waiting all day long, he came up to me after my last lesson"

Beck nodded his head slowly hopping Andre wasn't listening to the conversation anymore "that's great Tori. I guess"

"What do you mean I guess?" Tori asked confused, her smile turning slowly into a frown

"I don't know. What if Jade and Cat are right and this guy is bad news?" Beck asked trying to help Andre out "I think you should be-"

Tori shook her head groaning "not you too" she exclaimed "Ryder's a nice guy, trust me ok? I know what im doing" she stated before letting out a big breath "I gotta get going, Trina's waiting for me in the parking lot. See you guys!" She waved quickly before running out the main doors

"you catch that?" Beck asked turning back to face Andre

"yes! Here it is!" Andre grabbed a hold of the loose paper that was wedge between two books. He smiled proudly as he showed it to Beck before turning his smile into a more confused expression "wait what did you just say?" he asked remembering that Beck had spoke only moments before

"nothing man. I'm glad you found it" Beck patted Andre over his shoulder as they walked out of the school together

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh poor Andre :(<br>How did everyone think of this chapter? If you liked it or if you didn't please Review :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Aloha :) I'm really happy with this chapter, and i think you guys are all going to love it. lets just say the moment alot of you have been waiting for has finally arrived.  
>And i'm soo thankful for everyone who is reviewing, I love hearing from all of you, and i'm so close to 100 reviews, i've never hit that mark before, and i would love to get to it by the time i post chapter 14 <strong>

**Anyway Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>10.30 at Jade's House<strong>

"about Time" Jade stated as she answered her phone and flopped down onto her bed

"_I didn't know when you we're getting home from Tori's" _Beck admitted from the other end of the line _"but Hello to you too" _

Jade rolled her eyes before yawning "I just got back" she admitted to him

"_did you finish the song?" _Beck wondered

Jade shook her head slipping into the covers of her bed "no, we have one more verse to write" she told him "it's due the end of the week, we really have to finish it" she pointed out the obvious before yawning again

"_you tired?" _Beck asked taking notice of the big yawn she had just let out

Jade nodded deciding to put the phone on loud speaker laying it on her chest so she wouldn't have to hold it up to her ear "you're a Genius" she stated sarcastically

"_you should get some sleep" _Beck told her in a matter-of-fact tone

"and why is that?" Jade asked feeling a flash of anger "you don't want to talk to me anymore?"

Beck chuckled from the other end of the line _"that's not it, I just think you'll need you're rest for tomorrow"_

"why? What's going on tomorrow?" Jade asked noticing something weird about him tonight

"_it's nothing, just get some sleep" _Beck repeated himself _"goodnight" _

Jade rolled her eyes shrugging "fine goodnight" she hung up the phone and turned her bed side table light off snuggling into her bed, she wouldn't admit this to him, but Sleep did seem really good to her right now, he was right. Damn

**Tuesday Morning**

"Jade!" Jade's Mother called up the stairs to her daughter just like every morning.

"yeah coming!" Jade yelled back to her mum grabbing her shoulder bag quickly and running out from her room, she looked down at her phone time as she walked down the stairs wondering why Cat was late, she was never late

"have a good day honey" Her Mother told her as she walked back into the kitchen leaving Jade at the front hall of her house

"you too" Jade stated rolling her eyes before walking out the front door instantly spotting Beck, at her front door, waiting for her with his hands shoved in his jean pockets and a smile on his face "what are you doing here?" she wondered seeing his car parked in the drive way with Andre waiting in the back seat

"picking you up" Beck stated as Jade walked closer to him with a confused look on her face "I rang Cat up last night and told her I was taking you to school today"

Jade shook her head smiling "yeah, but why?" she looked over at him clutching onto the strap of her shoulder bag

"well I told her it was because you were on my way to school, and it was easier to pick you up" Beck told her with a smile stepping forward to her

"is this a daily thing now?" Jade asked taking a few small steps towards his car waiting for him to reply

Beck shrugged watching as she slowly walked backwards towards his car "do you want that?" he asked with a smirk

Jade shrugged "sure" she answered honestly and turned around walking over to his car

Beck chased after her with a smile catching up with her in time to open the passenger side door for her

Five minutes later the three had arrived at school and Beck was ordering Jade a Coffee from the Coffee cart out the front of the school's entrance "there you go" He gave her the Coffee and Jade took it taking a sip quickly as they began walking to the main entrance doors "come on, what do you say" he stated looking over at her

Jade groaned "thank you" she replied knowing it was what he wanted to hear, he had been making her say, please and thank you, and she hated it, but for some reason she always obeyed when he told her to do something. If it was anyone else, there was no way she would do it, but Beck was different.

"you're welcome" Beck smiled aware of the some what control he had over her, as they walked through the doors and into the main hall he grabbed onto her hand with his entwining their fingers but Jade was quick to pull her hand away "whaatt?" he asked looking over at her confused

"do you remember what we talked about yesterday" Jade asked Beck starring up at him "did you think just because you picked me up this morning that I would change my mind?" she wondered

Beck shook his head "no, but yesterday you said you wouldn't kiss me in public, not that you wouldn't let me hold you're hand or anything like that" he pointed out spotting their friends not far ahead and stopping Jade, he wanted to finish their conversations and he couldn't do that if they were with their friends

"Holding hands is showing affection" Jade pointed out crossing her arms over her chest

"so you wont show affection with me at all in front of people?" Beck put two and two together raising his eye brows up at her

"that's exactly what I'm saying. Not unless we were official" Jade added the last part in, so she was hinting she wanted to be official, so what? Girls can do that!

"Well then can I just tell you how much I want to kiss you right now" Beck stated with a smirk

Jade rolled her eyes turning away from Beck and walking over to their friends who were all in a conversation about something else

"so we're having our date tonight" Tori finished her sentence as Jade walked over followed by Beck

"Who?" Jade asked looking over at Tori

"Ryder and me" Tori filled in her friend

"who has a date on a Tuesday night?" Beck asked chuckling along with Robbie

"well it's not really a date, he just asked to come over my house tonight" Tori admitted with a shrug

"oh so it's like a booty call" Rex stated in a awe tone

"It's not a booty call" Tori shook her head quickly greasing Rex

"it sounds like it" Cat admitted to Tori nodding over at her with a smile

"it's not!" Tori exclaimed looking over at her friends desperately

Beck held a hand out to Tori's shoulder looking her in the eye "Trust me Tori, coming from a guy who know's a lot about booty calls. That is one"

"a lot about Booty Calls?" Jade repeated glaring Beck as he turned to look at her

"well obviously not recently" Beck whispered to Jade shaking his head at her

"Good" Jade smiled at him quickly before turning her attention back to her friends

"do you guys really think it's a booty call?" Tori wondered suddenly feeling worried

"either that or he's breaking up with you" Robbie pointed out the other possibility

"isn't there a possibility that he could just want to hang out?" Tori asked her friends confused

Beck shook his head "Tori, no guy gives up sleep on a Tuesday night just to hang out with a girl"

"so what you're saying is, Ryder only either wants to break up with me tonight or try and sleep with me" Tori put two and two together

"yeah basically" Beck nodded with a shrug

"I need other opinions" Tori stated before turning around and running off

"Wait Tori!" Trina ran over to the group stopping as she realized there was no way she could catch up to her "where is she going?" she asked looking around the group of people

"away" Jade answered Trina with a glare

"can you tell her I need to talk to her" Trina asked looking over at Jade

"sure" Jade smiled over at Trina who looked confused back at her

"you're not going to tell her are you" Trina asked pointing a finger over at Jade who shook her head "Well what about you?" she turned to Cat

Cat smiled up at Trina "Last night, My brother bit my toe" she told her before giggling

"ok just forget about it" Trina shook her head before walking away in the direction she saw her sister run off in

Beck turned to Andre as the rest of their friends walked off to their lockers "so hows the song going?" he asked in a quiet voice

"I finished it last night" Andre admitted to Beck rubbing the back of his neck "I just. I don't know if I want to do it anymore?"

"What do you mean?" Beck asked confused "you still like her right?" he asked and watched as Andre nodded "you still wanna be with her?" he nodded again "then this is the best shot you have on getting her to fall in love with you"

"are you sure? I mean she likes Ryder, maybe it's just a lost cause. What if I do it, and she still doesn't want to be with me, that would ruin our friendship" Andre told Beck what he had been thinking about all night last night keeping him awake till the early hours of the morning

"If you liked her as much as you say you do, you would take the chance" Beck pointed out before shaking his head "and don't worry about that Ryder guy, I know guys like him, he's an ass, they'll break up soon. And anyway what type of friendship have you had lately? You're only together when the whole group is, you don't even talk anymore"

"yeah because she's always talking about Ryder" Andre pointed out to Beck

Beck sighed shaking his head "just sing her the song Andre, you'll regret it for the rest of you're life if you dont" he told him

Andre nodded slowly as the two began to walk to their next class "what about you, you and you're lady? What's going on there?" he wondered

"Jade told me yesterday she wouldn't do PDA with me unless we were official" Beck told Andre smiling at a group of girls as they walked past him waving and giggling

"what hinting she wants to be official?" Andre asked looking over at Beck interested

"I don't know, I hope so though because I can't take not kissing her, I haven't since yesterday morning and it's practically killing me" Beck admitted to his friend not caring if it made him sound whipped

"so you really like her huh?" Andre stated with a smile

Beck nodded "yeah, she's cool you know? I've never meet a girl like her before"

**Mr. Sikowitz Class**

"Ok, say it in a surprised voice" Mr. Sikowitz told Tori as he sat in her now vacant chair looking up at the teenage girl on the stage

Tori gasped "this isn't sugar! It's salt!" she exclaimed the line Sikowitz had told her to say

"now in a horrified voice" Sikowitz instructed

Tori began to pant, breathing loudly "This isn't Sugar! It's Salt!" she exclaimed in a loud voice

Sikowitz smiled in approval "Sad voice"

Tori began to frown bringing her breathing down "this isn't sugar" she stamped her foot lightly on the ground "it's salt" she raised her arms weakly

"excited!"

"This isn't Sugar, it's salt!" Tori smiled excitedly as she exclaimed her line

"now i-"

"Mr. Sikowitz is this really necessary" Tori asked throwing her hands in the air as she looked over at her teacher confused

"alright Tori you can sit back down" Mr. Sikowitz stood up from her chair sipping his coconut from the straw "So Kids" he clapped his hands together looking around the room "who's auditioning for that new Reality show, the wood? After school today" he asked and half the room put their hands up except for a few "Andre why not?" he asked picking out one of his students that didn't have their hands up

"Because, I want to be known for my music, not for some dumb fake reality show" Andre answered truthfully

"Beck?" Sikowitz looked over at Beck who was sitting next to Andre

"I'm serious about Acting, Realty Tv just isn't something I want to be involved in" Beck shrugged admitted to his teacher

"Both great reasons, but one could argue that any exposure is great exposure" Mr. Sikowitz pointed out "That is why I have got both of you a private audition to the new play the school is producing"

Andre smiled up at his teacher "not uptown downtown?" he asked and watched as his teacher nodded "Cool, thanks Sikowitz"

"Yeah thanks" Beck nodded his appreciation up to his teacher

Mr. Sikowitz shook his head "Except Beck before you can audition in any play here at Hollywood Arts you must pass the bird scene"

"The bird scene?" Beck repeated as everyone around him began groaning

"Yes, it's just tradition we have, everyone in the room has completed it"

"Yeah it took me three tries" Tori explained to Beck crossing her arms over her chest

"Alright" Beck shrugged grabbing onto the script Sikowitz had passed to him, he looked over it quickly "seems easy enough"

"We'll see, you are to perform it Friday" Sikowitz told Beck as the bell rang "uh free!" he exclaimed running out of the room

"Hey are you doing It now?" Andre asked as the two waited for everyone to leave the room

Beck ran a hand through his hair before nodding "yeah"

"Doing what?" Sinjin asked walking over to the two boys

"Sinjin! What are you doing here? You're not even in this class" Beck exclaimed looking over at the awkward teenager in front of him

"Doing what?" Sinjin repeated himself, ignoring what Beck had just said

"It's none of you're business" Andre told Sinjin frowning over at him

"just stay away from me, and stay away from Jade" Beck warned Sinjin before leaving the room

"you nervous?" Andre asked as they walked over to Jades locker

Beck shook his head "not really, but you can never be sure with Jade"

Andre laughed nodding "that is true" he agreed "alright, I'm gonna leave you. I'll catch a ride with Cat" he tapped Beck over the shoulder before walking off on him

Beck turned around the corner of the corridor into the main hall way spotting Jade at her locker, thanking God that she was alone, it would be easier that way. He took in a deep breath and walked over to her

"You got Coffee?" Jade asked as she spotted Beck walk over to her in the corner of her eye

"uh no" Beck shook his head watching as she went through her locker

Jade groaned closing her locker door "that's great" she stated throwing one hand in the air

"Wait, just listen to me for a second" Beck suggested as Jade crossed her arms over her chest nodding at him to go on "so you know how you said you wont Kiss me in public without us being official? Like boyfriend, girlfriend" he reminded Jade who just blinked up at him "well then, will you be my girlfriend Jade?" he smiled down at her

Jade paused for a moment before answering "so what? Your only asking me to be you're girlfriend because I refuse to kiss you in public until we're official" she asked annoyed

Beck shook his head with a chuckle "that's not the reason Jade, I want you to be my girlfriend because you're special, you're not like anyone I've ever meet before, you're gorgeous and unpredictable, and I love hanging out with you and yes kissing you. I would be asking you this even if you were ok with kissing me in public before we were official. I know you're gonna hate me for being this cheesy but, I just want to be with you Jade"

Jade looked up into his brown eyes for moments before smiling, a real smile, one she hadn't used since, she couldn't even remember. She grabbed his face in her hands and quickly leaned up to kiss him feeling him quickly react, kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer into him

Beck pulled away keeping his arms around her waist "so is that a yes?" he wondered even though he knew the answer

Jade nodded "yes, but don't think you can get away with saying that cheesy crap to me again" she pointed out with a smile

Beck chuckled "was this the only exception?" he wondered and Jade nodded "alright, I'll try. But I can't promise anything" he told her smiling before leaning down and kissing her again, kissing her felt amazing, it was so addictive, he had only gone a day with out it, and he couldn't stand it. He definitely didn't want to go that long without her lips against his again, she was like a drug to him.

Jade pulled away this time realizing she couldn't get to into this make out session because they were still in school "will you take me to go get some coffee now?" she asked up at him

Beck smiled nodding down at her "sure, lets go. Girlfriend" he grabbed onto her hand entwining their fingers leading her towards the door

Jade shook her head "don't say that again" she warned him making him laugh

* * *

><p><strong>WAHHHH ! :) Beck and Jade are finally together ! I absolutly love the way he asks her out.<br>i wish they would show us how it happened on Victorious, like a flash back or something yeah?  
>Well please review, i'm really hoping to reach 100 reviews :)<br>Next chapter will be posted hopefully during the next week. xx **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, We did it! We got over 100 reviews, that is so amazing I love you all for it. I've never ever gotten this far with a story before and I'm so proud of Victorious Retold :) **

**This chapter starts where we left off from the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

"Jade you have got to stop cheating" Beck exclaimed shaking his head as the two sat on his bed in his RV playing UNO

Jade shook her head shuffling the cards "I'm not cheating!" she told him "you just suck at this game"

Beck grinned shaking his head "I can see the cards your sitting on" he pointed at the corner of one card that was sticking out from underneath her

Jade quickly pushed it back in "you can't prove it" she looked up at him with an amused look on her face

"oh yeah?" Beck asked and she nodded, he quickly sat up on his knee's moving over to her

"Beck, what are you-" Jade began to ask before he quickly swooped down wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up swinging her around and placing her on the other side of the bed and then picking up the Draw four's she had placed underneath her "Ah huh!" he held them in the air

"I don't know how they got there" Jade shook her head smiling as he came over to her and waved them in her face

"yeah sure" Beck stated sarcastically "you know cheating is a punishable offence"

Jade raised her eye brows up at Beck "and what would my punishment be?"

Beck shrugged before leaning down and cupping her face in his hands and then kissing her deepening the kiss after a few moments

Jade pulled away "that was the worst punishment" she whispered smirking

Beck let out a chuckle "shut up" he told her before leaning down and kissing her again

Right when Jade was getting into the kiss she felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her Jeans, she groaned breaking their kiss as she reached for her phone "what?" she yelled answering it

"_Jade, I need to talk" _Tori responded quickly from the other line _"it's about Ryder"_

"Can it wait?" Jade asked through gritted teeth as Beck rolled over laying on his back next to her "I'm with Beck"

"_Beck? It's 10.30 what are you guys doing?" _Tori wondered

"none of you're business" Jade responded rolling her eyes

"_ok but please Jade.. I need to talk" _Tori pleaded to her friend

Jade groaned nodding "alright fine" she agreed to talk laying down on her back grabbing Beck's arm and pulling it around her shoulders before cuddling further into his side "so what happened tonight?" she wondered

"Whats this about?" Beck asked curious

"Ryder" Jade replied "Tori, I'm putting you on loudspeaker" she told her not waiting for her to reply before doing it

"_well alright" _Tori didn't really mind _"so as you know, Ryder came over tonight, at like 6"_

"did he just leave or something?" Jade wondered

"_yes" _Tori answered

"can you just skip to what happened?" Beck wondered looking down at the phone which was placed on Jade's stomach now

"_I will!"_ Tori assured the two _"so everything was going great, I made sushi, we were hanging out, laughing blah blah blah. And then he asked to see my bedroom-"_

"there you go" Beck cut off Tori with a grin "see I told you"

"_you haven't even heard the story yet" _

"well tell it" Jade stated rolling her eyes as she played with the blue streak in her hair

"_so we go up to my room and sit down on my bed and then we start kissing, and his hands start going down stairs, if you get me" _

"we get you, how stupid do you think we are?" Jade wondered beginning to plait her blue streak

"_so I told him to stop, but he wouldn't-"_

"What?" Beck asked starting to get angry "I knew that guy was a jerk, did he hurt you-"

"_no" _Tori cut of Beck _"but I did have to push him off me to get him to stop! And then when I tried to talk about it, to tell him I wasn't ready for that yet, he wouldn't listen he said if he knew I was this much of a prude he wouldn't have bothered asking me out and then he said not to bother calling him again unless it was to hook up"_

"What a jerk" Jade shook her head feeling bad for Tori "I told you so"

"_yes I'm aware that you all knew this would happen.. I just, I wanted to believe he actually liked me" _Tori admitted in a sad voice _"it's just, lately my non existent love life has been getting on my nerves, before Ryder I was trying to convince my self that Andre liked me-"_

"Andre does like you" Jade pointed out confused "I mean, I told you that the other day"

"_he hates me, he hasn't talked to me since, I can't remember when" _Tori stated with a sigh _"and it's all because of Ryder, if he didn't ask me out then I would probably be dating Andre by now"_

"no offence Tori. But you're making it out like, you'll just date anyone for the sake of not being alone" Beck pointed out

"_it's not like that" _Tori exclaimed _"I just have trouble with .. my feelings, I can never tell whether I really like a guy, it's hard for me." _she admitted

Jade scrunched up her face "ew this is getting like, emotional.. so what now that Ryder and you are over you're gonna go back to Andre?"

"_I'm not saying that" _Tori assured the two _"I don't even know how Andre got into this conversation, anyway I don't think I want to date anymore for a while now, after all this" _

"Well ok then" Jade stated picking up her phone "so I'm gonna hang up now, see you tomorrow" she said her goodbyes quickly before hanging up the phone

"you think she was done talking?" Beck wondered smiling down at Jade who chucked her phone on the floor

Jade shrugged turning around so she was laying on top of Beck "I don't care" she admitted kissing him quickly as his hands wrapped around her waist

"Wait Jade" Beck pulled away quickly looking over her "don't you have to get home soon?" he asked remember Tori saying it was 10.30

Jade shook her head "uh no, I'd rather be here" she admitted watching as Beck smiled opening his mouth to say something back but she decided she didn't want to hear, she just wanted to continuing kissing him so that's what she did, joining their lips once again.

**That Friday**

"What are you doing?" Beck questioned rolling his eyes as Andre went through his locker "you have to do it, Ryder and her are over, she's not upset anymore, now's your chance"

Andre shook his head "I can't, you heard what she said, she's done with dating"

"she's not done with dating" Beck assured his friend "I don't get it, last time you said you'd do it"

"no, I've changed my mind" Andre closed his locker shaking his head "I'm sorry, maybe I should just try forget about her"

"you can't forget about her, she's like one of you're best friends, we're always with her" Beck pointed out to Andre

"then I'm just gonna go back to the way things were before I starting, feeling things for her" Andre pointed a finger over at Beck

Beck rolled his eyes shaking his head "that's easier said then done my friend"

"Well I have to try" Andre told Beck shoving his hands in his pockets

"I'm tell-" Beck started but was interrupted

Jade walked over to the boys with her hands on her hips "where were you?" she asked glaring over at Beck

Beck looked over at his girlfriend confused "what do you mean?" he asked

"you told me to meet you in the lounge at lunch to do the stupid video" Jade reminded Beck "I waited there for 15 minutes!" she exclaimed annoyed

Beck shook his head "I said after school" he told Jade confused

Jade glared up at him getting more annoyed "no you didn't!" she spoke through gritted teeth

Beck rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and shoved the other into his pocket "uh, alright. I'm sorry" he apologized even though he was sure he had told her to meet after school

Jade crossed her arms over her chest "what were you doing then? You didn't notice I was gone?" she asked continuing the bickering

"I was talking with Andre about Tori" Beck told Jade honestly

Andre smiled over at Jade giving her a wave "that is true" he backed up his friend

"whatever, I'm hungry" Jade informed Beck and Andre

"I'll buy you lunch" Beck reached out grabbing onto Jade's hand with a smile, she just glared back at him "come on baby, don't be mad at me"

Jade sighed giving in "fine, but you still suck" she told him with a smile as she let him lead her towards the school doors

"I'll take that" Beck admitted stopping them quickly to peck her on the lips

"Feeling very three wheel-ish right now guys" Andre admitted as he walked beside the two

"Well then go away" Jade told him

"jade" Beck warned "remember what I said about being nice to friends?" he reminded her slightly amused by the look on her face.

"Sorry" Jade mumbled leaning up to kiss him once more before the two followed Andre out the door towards their friends who were sitting at their usual spot

"what do you want?" Beck asked as he turned towards Festus' truck

Jade looked over at the truck then back at Beck "uh get me a slice of Pizza" she stated flashing him a small smile before walking over towards her friends and sitting down next to Cat

"Jade" Cat smiled turning her head to look over at Jade "Tomorrow we're having a Barbeque at the lake" she smiled

Jade nodded "I know Cat" she stated as if it was obvious

"oh, of course" Cat stated giggling to her self

"I'm gonna have to get there late, Cindy is coming over my house Saturday morning" Robbie stated smiling around at his friends

"oh yeah, what are you two gonna do?" Andre asked turning to Robbie smiling over at him, he knew Cat liked him, but he was still proud of his boy for staying with a cheerleader for this long.

"Well i-" Robbie started to Answer but was cut off

"We don't need to know!" Cat exclaimed shaking her head "did you know, me Tori and Jade sung the song we wrote together today in class?" she changed the subject quickly

Andre looked over at Tori, looking her in the eye for the first time since they were last together, alone. "how did it go?"

"We got a B" Jade answered with a shrug "it was Tori's fault, she was flat on the first Verse"

"no I wasn't!" Tori exclaimed looking over at Jade "it was because Jade was glaring at everyone in the room the entire performance"

"so?" Jade shrugged

"it was a song about summer love jade!" Tori reminded her friend

"I thought we did really good" Cat smiled brightly over at her friends

"yeah And a B's really good guys" Robbie told his friends proud of them "when I took that class last year, the highest mark I ever got was a C+" he admitted

"yeah but Robbie, you suck at music" Jade pointed out crinkling her eye brows over at Robbie

"yeah I know" Robbie nodded picking at the French fries in front of him

"here you go baby" Beck sat down next to Jade handing her the slice of pizza he had brought her before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and picking up one of his French fries placing it in his mouth

"thank you" Jade mumbled to him knowing if she didn't say it he would have made her anyway

Beck smiled turning over to Jade "you're welcome" he kissed her on the cheek quickly before turning back to his food

"hey Beck, tomorrow, do you want me to bring anything?" Robbie asked "like food?" he added just incase it wasn't clear

Beck shook his head "Andre's bringing everything"

"my dad works as a meat packer" Andre admitted "we get free meat" he added with a smile

"alright, well I'll be a little late" Robbie looked over at Beck

"why?" Beck asked

"ci-"

"Cindy's coming over!" Jade, Andre and Tori cut off Robbie, rolling their eyes

"whats-" Beck started

"we're not talking about it!" Cat exclaimed cutting off Beck

Robbie looked over at Cat confused "Cat, is something wrong I-" he started but stopped once the red headed girl in front of him stood up from the table

"you're mean!" Cat exclaimed looking down at Robbie before running off

"did I do something?" Robbie asked his friends but kept his eyes on Cat who was running towards the entrance to Hollywood Arts

"nooo" Andre shook his head along with the rest of the group "you know how Cat is, she has her good days and her bad days"

"yeah I guess" Robbie nodded but still wasn't convinced, cat had been acting weird, well weirder then usual around him lately and he wanted to know why

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if American's have UNO, i'm hoping the do, if you guys don't then umm sorry :P<br>Anyway next chapter will be up in a few days, i have family staying with me for the next two days, and then i'm going out with friends all thursday. So I'll probably upload Friday? **

**Review me your thoughts!  
>xxx <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**iiiittttsss the next chapter! :)  
>Disclaimier: I don't own anything to do with Victorious<br>BTW I couldn't remember how the bird scene went to so i didn't write it out in this chapter, I did my best but it didn't really go the way I wanted it to. It's not the best, so be easy please **

* * *

><p><strong>In Sikowitz Class<strong>

"thank you" Beck nodded at his class as they all clapped him on for his bird scene performance, he looked over at Sikowitz who was sitting in the crowd starring up at him intrigued "well, did you like it?" he asked with a smile as his teacher stood up from the chair

"What do you mean?" Sikowitz shook his head staring up at his student

Beck crinkled his eye brows over at Sikowitz confused "uhh i mean what i did with the scene, did you like it?" he asked and watched as the class go tenser

"well yes" Sikowitz nodded waiting for Beck to slip up "would you ask.. did I like what you did with the scene?" he wondered

Beck watching as his teacher before shrugging "well uh no, because I like what i did with the scene.. i don't need to ask" Beck admitted looking over his class mates who were all silent

Sikowitz sighed standing up from his chair "Who told Beck about the bird scene?" he asked the students

"uh no one Sikowitz" Tori looked up at her teacher

"Oh well good job Beck you passed" Sikowitz turned back to Beck with a smile

"uh Thanks.. Sikowitz" Beck nodded a little confused

"well then Beck" Sikowitz smiled walking up on the stage and patting Beck on the back "you can now try out for that play next week" he pointed out proudly

Beck nodded his head slowly "alright thanks again" he repeated stepping down from the stage and going back to his seat next to Jade "What was-?" he stopped himself mid sentence, his voice in a quiet tone as he leant over to his new girlfriend

"I'll tell you later" Jade told him back shrugging

"so kids, we still have some time" Sikowitz pointed out sitting Indian style on the stage "and apparently Ikner doesn't like that I leave the class rooms early.. Soo, we can chat"

"About what?" Robbie asked looking up at his teacher as he adjusted Rex on his lap

"what is everyone doing this weekend?" Sikowitz asked interested it the teenagers lives

Cat smiled standing up in her chair "who can guess what me, Jade, Robbie, Tori, Beck and Andre are doing?" she looked around the room as it went silent, nobody went to say anything so she just started talking again "We're having a BBQ on the lake, we're bringing Beck's RV" she smiled brightly

"how come I wasn't invited?" Rex asked looking over at the Red head

Cat looked down shrugging "it's not my RV" she sat back down

Beck felt shivers go down his spine as the puppet turned to look at him "it's not my lake" he informed Rex moving closer to Jade

"Well I'm coming anyway" Rex stated simply

"ahhh Barbeques" Sikowitz reminisced "do you know they were invited in the great Country of Spain"

"Really?" Andre asked looking up at his teacher a bit confused

"are you sure Mr. Sikowitz?" Tori added to Andre

Sikowitz shrugged "no, but what does it matter?" he clapped his hands getting up from the stage as soon as the bell rang "have fun at you're barbeque, but as for me, this weekend I will be going to a farmers market in Venice Beach" he smiled excited

"All weekend?" Tori asked standing up from her chair and picking up her shoulder bag

Sikowitz starred down at Tori before laughing and shaking his head then leaving the room

"ok?" Tori replied smiling "hey Jade, can I stay over you're house tonight seeing as we're driving to the lake together anyway?" she wondered turning to her friend

"no" Jade replied simply "I'm not getting a lift with Cat anymore, Beck's taking me" she told her

"well ok then I'll probably invite Trina so she can take-" Tori started stopping herself as Jade let out a loud groan "come on she's not that bad" she laughed shaking her head "I'll see you tomorrow morning"

"you know the last time my brother went to the lake, he got bit by a fish" Cat nodded her head up at Beck and Jade

"he bit-" Beck went to repeat what she had said but Cat cut him off

"Robbie wait up!" Cat giggled smiling as she chased Robbie out the room

"a fish?" Beck looked over at Jade with confusion in his eyes

Jade shrugged "who cares" she replied grabbing onto his hand and pulling him out the classroom towards the lounge where they usually make their videos "you got a few questions?" she asked him

Beck nodded letting her pull him through the hall ways "yeah I got two this time" he told her before shaking his head "so what was the whole bird scene test about?" he asked, last time he had asked her she told him that she couldn't tell him until he passed, and he just did, soo

"oh yeah" Jade slowed down and let go off Beck's hand so he could come up and walk beside her "so everyone who's in Sikowitz's classes have done it once before. Basically you do the scene, and the only way you can fail is if you ask how you done or how you can improve it. Sikowitz thinks real actors shouldn't question their performance and says the bird scene builds confidence with your talent" she told Beck what Sikowitz had to explain to her after passing her Bird Scene the second time around

"but I asked what he thought?" Beck pointed out as they walked into the lounge room and put their bags on the couch

"yeah but when he asked you to say if he liked what you did the scene, but you didn't want to. That's why you passed" Jade pointed out as she sat down where they usually sat when making these videos and set up the laptop as Beck got comfortable beside her "I hate you're laptop, ever since you spilt that stuff on it, the keypads been all sticky" she stated scrunching her face up in disgust as she lifted her hands away from the laptop

"I'll do it" Beck leant forward to his laptop opening up his webcam

Jade relaxed back against the couch grabbing one of Beck's free arms and placing it around her shoulder snuggling into his side and bringing her legs up to her chest, beginning to pick at her tooth "don't play it yet I have something in my teeth" she said as she picked inbetween her teeth

"sorry" Beck stated relaxing back and keeping his arm around her shoulder

"sorry?" Jade repeated confused before looking over at the camera and seeing that he had already started recording her "So after I said not to start you did it anyway?" she asked getting angry

Beck shook his head "no, before you said it I pressed record" he pointed out

Jade glared up at Beck "I was picking my teeth, why would you do that?"

Beck looked down at Jade giving her the 'behave' look "jade" he warned knowing his tone of voice would control her, like it usually did

"fine" Jade threw her hands in the air looking back over at the Camera "lets just get this over with"

"not until you kiss me" Beck replied sweetly smiling down at her, knowing she was still mad at him

Jade glared up at Beck but relaxed once she saw him smiling, she leant up quickly pecking his lips before pulling away and smiling

"Thank you" Beck spoke with a smile before turning to the Camera "hey everyone, so this is just like last weeks video except different questions. Questions which you guys sent in to me this week"

Jade nodded her head moving so her legs we're through Becks "I've read them, your all pathetic. But I find it funny, so that's why I'm helping" she sarcastically smiled into the camera as Becks' free hand came up to her thigh

"hopefully our last video helped that guy with the fish problem out" Beck stated nodding his head slowly as Jade snickered next to him "anywayy, Jade would you like to read out the first question?"

Jade looked up at him shrugging "where is it?" she asked with an emotionless voice

Beck grabbed the piece of folded paper out of his pocket dangling it in front of her face before she grabbed It then placed his hand back on her leg

Jade unfolded the paper beginning to read the first printed paragraph which she guessed was the first letter "hey beck, I-" she stopped her self before shaking her head "you know what annoys me, how come they always say, hey beck, not hey beck and Jade? I'm in these video's to" she pointed out annoyed

Beck nodded his head "That's because they send it to my slap account" he reminded his sweet girlfriend

"so?" Jade wondered not understanding

"you told them not to send it to you" Beck added looking down at her and then realizing he wasn't going to win this one "alright, it doesn't matter. Just read it out"

Jade groaned turning back to the letter "fine" she stated inhaling "Hey Beck, I think your video's have been great so far and I have this problem I'm hoping you can help me with.. blah blah, this guy is weird" Jade shook her head scanning through the long letter

"you have to read it all" Beck pointed out looking down at the letter himself

Jade shook her head "no it's stupid, I'll just read the problem" she stated finding her place in the printed letter "I have a girlfriend, she's great and really hot but I'm worried. I catch her looking at other girls a lot, and lately her and her best friend have been sleeping over each others houses a lot and when I ask her what they do she wont tell me. I'm worried I'm losing her, what do I do?" she finished the letter before shaking her head and laughing

Beck couldn't help but join in with the laughter "uhh, what should he do?" he stated as he stopped laughing

"yo your girlfriends into chicks" Jade spoke into the webcam "you have no choice but to break up with her"

Beck shook his head "it sounds like she is, but you could be just paranoid. You should find out if she is really into chicks before doing anything, if she is, dump her, if she isn't, sweet"

"how would he ask his girlfriend if she's a lesbian?" Jade stated looking up at Beck "how would you do that?" she wondered

Beck shrugged "just asked her if she would ever have a threesome with him and the best friend she's so close with" he pointed out "if she says yes, obviously she's got the hots for her best friend"

"But then if she says no, she's just gonna get offended" Jade pointed out shaking her head before turning back to the Webcam "I say you follow her"

"what spy on her?"

"yes spy on her" Jade nodded her head again "that way you'll know for sure, next time the best friend stays the night, sneak into her room before they get there and hide, some where, where you can watch what's going on"

Beck shook his head "he can't do that, that's so much more offensive then asking you're girlfriend to have a threesome"

"not if she doesn't find out he was spying on her" Jade pointed out smiling wickedly over at the laptop

"ok" Beck stated with a chuckle "I guess you can pick two things to do, spy on her or ask her to have a threesome, I'd go with the threesome Idea"

"obviously spying is the way to go" Jade shrugged looking down at her nails

Beck looked down at her watching her for a few seconds in silence "do you want to read the next question?" he asked

Jade looked up at him putting her hands back into her lap "since when do we do two questions?" she asked confused

Beck shrugged "you don't have to if you don't want to"

"Well I don't want to" Jade began to bicker with Beck

Beck starred down at Jade before turning back to the Webcam "well then that's it for this week, don't forget to send in some problems to my slap, and me and Jade could be helping you out next week. If you want to call it helping" he shrugged leaning forward and stopping the video before uploading it to the Slap

Jade groaned "Beck! Can we go and get some coffee?" she asked running a hand through her hair "I haven't had one all day!" she whined

Beck turned back to Jade after closing his laptop "yeah just give me a sec" he told her grabbing his laptop and reaching up to the couch putting it in his back pack

"hey whats that?" Jade asked as she heard someone's voice coming from outside the lounge room door

"I don't know" Beck stated hearing it too "lets go check it out" he stood up grabbing Jade's hand and helping her up, he quickly swung his backpack around one shoulder while keeping one hand entwined with Jade's as he lead them to the door, opening it slowly to see Trina kicking a vending machine on the other side of the hall

"Trina" Jade stated making their presence aware to the crazed fame whore "what are you doing?" she asked as the two walked over to her

"Trying to get ding dongs" Trina stated honestly before going back and kicking the machines

"whoa" Beck grabbed onto Trina breaking away from Jade as he pulled Tori's sister away from the vending machine "I'll give you the 2 dollars 50" he told her shaking his head

Trina pushed Beck off her "it's not the money, I put 2 Dollars 50 in there and it ate up my money, I need those ding dongs!" She exclaimed kicking the machine once again

"Why are these ding dongs so important to you?" Jade asked looking over at Trina interested

"Because Josh loves Ding Dongs" Trina exclaimed pressing her face against the glass of the vending machine

"Who's Josh?" Beck asked shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked over at the short brunette girl in front of him

"only the love of my life! He's so perfect for me" Trina explained to the two "and if only I could get these stupid Ding Dongs"

"And then what? He'll fall in love with you because you brought him something he enjoys eating?" Jade stated Trina's plan

"yeah, basically.. I already tried pizza delivery for one guy and that did not work" Trina pointed out placing one hand on her hip and tilting her head remembering how stupid she used to be

"Why don't you try talking to him?" Beck asked Trina

Jade laughed "yeah like that would help, she'd have more chance with the Ding Dong thing"

Trina looked up at Jade then back at Beck "are you gonna help me get them or what?" she finally asked

Beck shook his head "we're leaving" he replied wrapping an arm around Jade's shoulder and leading her away "she's crazy" he stated quietly as Jade nodded agreeing

"hello" Sinjin greeted the couple as they turned a corner causing them to jump apart and Jade to scream

"Sinjin!" Jade exclaimed angry "what the hell do you want?"

"Stop stalking us!" Beck added looking over at Sinjin in front of him

"I heard you guys are going to the lake tomorrow" Sinjin pointed out pushing his glasses further up his nose

"who told you that?" Jade asked glaring at him

"I heard Cat in you're last class" Sinjin admitted finding it hard to lie to Jade

"you were in our class again?" Jade asked angry

Sinjin nodded his head slowly "can I come?" he finally asked

"no!" Jade shook her head quickly making it clear she didn't want him there

"why not" Sinjin wondered "you invited Robbie"

"Robbie's our friend. We don't like you" Beck pointed out harshly "sorry but it's the truth"

"you're not coming Sinjin" Jade added to Beck "don't even think about following us" she pointed a finger in his face before grabbing onto Beck's hand and pulling him away like earlier "I don't feel like going home right now, I'll just come to you're RV with you" Jade stated once the two walked out of Hollywood Arts and towards the Coffee Cart

Beck shook his head "sorry baby, you can't i-" he went to explained but like he expected Jade didn't give him a chance to finish

"I cant?" Jade repeated as the two stopped at the coffee cart and Beck ordered Jade's coffee for her "what do you mean I cant? Who are you having over? Is it a girl? Are you cheating on me!" it made sense in her mind

Beck turned to face Jade shaking his head "no Jade I'm not cheating on you, ok you have to stop thinking that" he reached out grabbing onto one of her hands with both of his "I will never cheat on you alright"

"then what are you doing?" Jade asked impatiently after Beck was done

"Robbie's got a new car, I'm going over to his as soon as I drop you off at home to help him fix it up" Beck admitted to Jade honestly before turning and handing the coffee guy money as Jade picked up the coffee herself

"oh ok" Jade stated simply sipping her coffee as the two began to walk to the car park where Beck's car was

"and before you ask, the only girl there will be his mother and as much as you want to believe I'm not into 44 year old women" Beck grabbed Jade's free hand with his, entwining their fingers

"Good" Jade nodded sipping the coffee as they got to his car

Beck opened her car door like usual but was pleasantly surprised when she walked in front of him, turning around before entering the car to lean up and kiss him on the lips, using the free hand to grab his neck as the other held onto her coffee

Beck deepened the kiss keeping on hand on the car door and the other he placed on her lower back pushing her further into her feeling her smile into the kiss as he did, he didn't even get a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth before she broke away from him and sat down in his car. It was probably smart that Jade pulled away when she did though, other wise things would have got way to heated for his school car park.

* * *

><p><strong>yayy? how did you guys like this one? I hope you'll all review me your thoughts :D<br>****Oh and I'm going on this week long trip thing to my uncles, i leave next wensday so i'll try hard to get the next chapter out by then, Because after the next chapter another one wont be out for a while :( I know, sooorrryy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update! I just got back from my uncles and the chapter wasnt ready to post before i left.  
>I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was kind of rushed because i wanted to post so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Later at Robbie's<strong>

"thanks for helping me with this Beck" Robbie told Beck as he leaned against his new car watching his friend going through the motor in his car. They we're in the drive way of his house and he was holding the flash light so Beck could see into the car properly, seeing as it was already dark.

"yeah it's alright" Beck looked up at Robbie quickly before back at the motor "I'll have it fixed by tonight" he estimated

"great" Robbie clapped his hands together "because I really wanted to drive it down to the lake tomorrow" he admitted moving behind Beck pointing the flash light into the motor for his friend

Beck bent down to his kit picking up a wrench before going back to the motor "I thought Cat was giving you a lift?"

"Well yeah but Cindy's coming over soon and I'm gonna ask her if she wants to come with me tomorrow" Robbie admitted to his friend "if that's cool" he added

Beck shrugged focusing on fixing his friends car "it's cool with me, we've got enough food. I don't know how the girls will feel about it though" he pointed out, but was thinking more of Cat, then Tori and Jade.

"it's just me and her have been dating for a bit now and I want her to get to know you guys" Robbie stated shoving his free hand into his pocket "her friends don't like me that much" he added quietly

"why's that?" Beck asked as he stuck his head further into the car to see the part of the motor he was working on better

Robbie moved his hand out of his pocket to rub the back of his neck "uh they think I'm weird. And they don't like Rex much either"

Beck stood up straight turning to face Robbie, leaning back on the car "don't listen to them man, their just a bunch of self obsessed cheerleaders" he pointed out trying to make his friend feel better, he could see he was upset about the situation

"yeah I know" Robbie shrugged "just kind of hopped they would like me. You think I'm alright? Yeah?" he wondered looking over at Beck, he wouldn't say it but he looked up to Beck.

"yeah Rob. You're a cool guy" Beck told him honestly "granted when I first meet you I kind of thought you were a bit weird, with Rex and all but then I got to know you, and to be honest you grew on me man" he chuckled reaching out and slapping Robbie over the arm

Robbie nodded smiling before bringing a hand up to where Beck had slapped him "thanks, that's what I told Cindy you know? I told her if her friends just tried to get to know me they would like me but.. she said once they make up their mind about something thats pretty much it for them"

Beck nodded standing up from against the car "you don't need friends like that anyway" he told Robbie as his phone started vibrating in his pocket

"who was that?" Robbie asked as he watched Beck read a message from his phone with a smirk

"Jade reminded me to call her when I get home in her usual sweet manner" Beck stated sarcastically chuckling lightly as he put his phone back in his pocket

Robbie nodded with a slight smile "I think it's great that you two are going out by the way.. I don't think I congratulated you"

"That's alright" Beck shrugged honestly "She's great, you know. And she's not as tuff as she wants people to think she is" he pointed out knowing if Jade knew he said that, she'd probably kick his ass.

"you know I always kind of guessed that!" Robbie pointed a finger at Beck "but I never asked because well.. she's Jade"

Beck chuckled nodding "I can see that" he stated before turning back to the motor with a few more tools and beginning work again

"I'll get us some drinks" Robbie clapped his hands informing Beck before walking back through his garage into his house

A few moments later Beck heard a car pull up but didn't bother to look, to focused on the task at hand.

"Hi Beck"

Beck quickly stood up from his crouched position over the engine of the car, turning around to spot the cheerleader Robbie had been going out with, he paused for a moment trying to remember her name "hey.. Cindy" he nodded his head over at her "Robbie's getting drinks" he told her

Cindy nodded "you're helping him with his car?" she asked looking over at Beck twirling a piece of her straight blonde hair around her finger

Beck nodded awkwardly "yeah, I am" he couldn't help but wonder, was she trying to flirt with him?

"I think it's great that you know how to do all this stuff" Cindy admitted taking a step closer "it's really manly.. and sexy"

"What are you doing?" Beck asked frowning down at her taking a step backwards

Cindy shrugged "I don't know" she admitted as Robbie walked over the two

"Hey Cindy" Robbie smiled walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek "here Beck" he handed Beck a Coka Cola

"thanks man" Beck took the Coke from Robbie keeping his eyes on the blonde cheerleader in front of him, did that just happened? If she was flirting with him at her boyfriends house, she must not care much about him? right? He knew he wouldn't do something like that to Jade.

"Can we talk?" Cindy asked looking up at Robbie

"yeah sure" Robbie nodded suddenly feeling a little worried "We'll be back Beck" he told his friend before leading Cindy over into his house

**15 minutes later**

"Cindy wait!" Robbie called out after Cindy as he chased her out his house through the garage and his front yard "Cindy please!" he begged

"Stay away from me Robbie!" Cindy called out getting into her car and driving off

Beck watched the scene un fold and quickly turned his attention to Robbie "dude.. what did you do?" he asked just assuming.

Robbie shook his head kicking a rock on the ground angrily "I didn't do anything! She just broke up with me!" he exclaimed not sure if he wanted to punch someone or cry?

"why?" Beck asked suddenly feeling uncomfortable. If he started crying, he wouldn't have a clue what to do!

"it was all just a bet!" Robbie admitted breathing heavily "her stupid friends bet her 500 bucks that she wouldn't be able to date me for longer then 2 weeks"

"it's been 3" Beck pointed out the obvious feeling bad for Robbie, Cindy had only went out with him to win 500 dollars. That's sick "what a bitch" he shook his head

"I really fell for her" Robbie ran a hand through his hair "I knew there was no way she really liked me"

"listen man, you'll find someone else. Trust me you don't want to be with a girl like that anyway" Beck stated trying his best to make his friend feel better but he didn't know If he was doing to well

"but I do!" Robbie exclaimed stubbornly "she's so pretty and perfect!"

**Later that night**

Jade gasped as she used her scissors to cut up her mother yellow lilies "she said what?" she exclaimed, she was talking to Beck on her phone which was placed on loud speaker next to her on her bed so she could easily cut the flowers

"_you heard me" _Beck's voice came out of the phone

"I can't believe she was flirting with you!" Jade exclaimed angrily cutting at the yellow flowers "she is going to get it Monday!"

"_Calm down Jade. You should be more worried about Robbie right now, he's really upset" _Beck stated

"upset? Why?" Jade shrugged "he should be happy to get rid of that bitch"

"_only he doesn't think she's a bitch, he still really likes her" _

"as if you would still like someone who does something like that to you" Jade shook her head not understanding "if I found out you were only dating me because of a bet, you'd be dead"

"_Well lucky thing I'm going out with you because I really like you" _

Jade blushed thanking god she was only talking to him on the phone and he wouldn't be able to see her "shut up" she mumbled hearing Beck's chuckle on the other end of the line "I like you too" she added

"_I know, but thank you" _Beck replied in his charming voice

Jade rolled her eyes "way to ruin the moment" she pointed out "anyway, is Robbie still coming tomorrow?" she wondered

"_I think so, Cat's supposed to pick him up" _

"Well that should be interesting" Jade pointed out yawning "I'm tired, I'm going to bed"

"_alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow at like 1. Andre's coming with us though" _Beck informed Jade

"alright, good night"

"_night babe" _Beck said smoothly on the other end of the line

Jade smiled to herself before hanging up the phone, she was lucky to have Beck. If anyone asked her, she would deny it though.

**Saturday at Jade's House**

"Hi Mrs. West" Beck smiled at his girlfriends mother as she opened the front door of their house

"hello Beck" Mrs. West smiled down at the boy she had seen a lot around the house lately, Jade never told her anything so she couldn't know for sure, but she knew something was going on between them. "Jades in her room, you can go up and get her"

Beck blinked over at Jade's mother before nodding slowly and walking into the house, surprisingly he had never actually been in Jade's house before, he would always try to get invites inside whenever he dropped her off but she either never picked up on his hints or just plain out didn't want him to see inside.

To be honest he was expecting different, everything was so homely inside, like any other normal suburban house hold, the way he pictured it had the walls covered in dark paint instead of the light creamy colour, the furniture was black, leather couches, silver tints, but the furniture was consistent with the walls, plain and light. As he walked up the stairs of the house he spotted pictures of Jade and her family from what would have been years ago, hanging up in frames along the wall of the stair case, younger Jade seemed so different, hair light brown, no colored streaks, and she surprisingly wasn't wearing any black clothes, it was weird seeing her that way. Beck stopped to look at one particular photo, it was Jade, he guessed she was probably 9 or 10 in the photo, the older man in the photo was giving her a piggy back ride, he guessed that must have been her dad, but he had never heard her mention a dad, he just assumed she didn't have one.

Beck snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a noise coming from the top of the stairs, he made a mental note to ask Jade more questions about her family life before climbing to the top of the stairs, he picked out the door which would lead to Jade's room easily, it had a warning sign hanging up on the front door, he smirked before opening it spotting Jade walking into her closet at the other end of the room. now this was more her, the room was painted a dark purple, the bed sheets were black, the carpet grey, a black desk in the corner of the room which held her opened lap top, a flat screen tv on the wall facing her bed, and a bunch of quirky, so like Jade, features all around. Like dream catchers, scissors, what looked like a voodoo doll laying on the floor next to her bed, photos on her desk of her and their friends in black frames with silvers borders

"Beck?" Jade exclaimed as she walked out of her closet spotting her boyfriend in the middle of her room looking around curiously with his hands in his pockets

Beck turned to look at Jade with a smile "you're mum let me in" he informed Jade who looked annoyed at him

Jade quickly put on the shirt she had picked out "and you thought it was ok just to snoop around my house?" she asked as Beck walked over to her shrugging

"Well I wouldn't call it snooping" Beck admitted shaking his head "you're my girlfriend, It's weird that up till now I hadn't been in your house before"

Jade crossed her arms over her chest "you should have told me you were here! How long have you been in my room?" she wondered

"only a few seconds, so you can relax" Beck reached out placing one hand on her shoulder "you ready?" he asked changing the subject

Jade shrugged looking around and running a hand through her hair as Beck's hand fell off her shoulder "Can I bring my scissors?" she wondered spotting her favorite pair of orange scissors on her desk

Beck shook his head "no Jade, you can't" he replied to her watching as she rolled her eyes at him

"Well then yes I'm ready" Jade walked away from Beck out her bed room door and waited as he followed behind her "so what did you think?" she asked quietly

"of what?" Beck wondered as the two walked down the stairs

"my room" Jade stated looking over at him as they reached the bottom of the stairs "mum says it's horrible"

Beck stopped the two looking around the main hall of Jade's house "surprisingly, the rest of your house freaked me out a lot less then your bedroom"

"Why's that?" Jade wondered looking around her house, which was obviously decorated solely by her domestic mother

Beck shrugged turning his attention to the girl in front of him "your bedrooms, you. This, isn't"

Jade nodded "my mum didn't like the idea of me decorating the rest of the house" she admitted making Beck chuckle "BYE MUM!" Jade yelled out through the house, knowing if she didn't, her mother would pick a fight about it later.

"bye honey! Have fun!"

"ew" Jade shook her head at the sweet tone of her mothers voice, she did not know how she was related to that women "lets go" she grabbed onto Beck's hand leading him out the front door of her house and over to his car, where Andre was waiting in the back seat

"Wait" Beck stopped the two right out front of his car

"What?" Jade asked turning around so she was facing her boyfriend, he was smiling down at her, which as gross as she thought, made her smile too. "Kiss?" she asked smiling as she walked closer to him, so they were only a few inches apart from each other

Beck grinned, he was hoping this is where it would lead to, he had been craving her lips ever since he woke up this morning. Something that tends to happen to him every morning, but he wasn't complaining one bit. "magic word?" he asked her, it was kind of their thing. His way of getting her to be polite, not that he wanted to change her, just it was amusing to him

Jade sighed, she knew he would retaliate with that. "please?" she asked trying to say it in the sweetest voice possible

Beck nodded with a chuckle "well it was actually, butter. But seeing as you were so nice about It" he finished before leaning down and kissing her passionately, it was their first kiss for the day, but some how it had felt like their very first kiss, he wouldn't admit it, but every time she touched, or kissed him, it sent shivers shooting down his spine, like some little boy with his first crush, he knew if he said this to anyone they would probably think he was pathetic, but that's what Jade did to him. It was the truth, she made him feel those butterflies he had heard every one go on about, but never knew what they were talking about, until he meet Jade.

Jade had placed her hands on Beck's chest and his had wrapped tightly around her waist like usual, their kiss was sweet, it was different from their usual kisses, which were always fast as if one another were hungry for eachother, she loved those kisses, but this one she didn't mind either. It was kind of nice, slow and full of passion, It was a kiss that, if she was watching some one else have, would make her puke, but because she was the one sharing it with Beck, it was alright.

Beck didn't want to stop, but knew he had too, Andre was waiting in the car and if they kept going he knew he would be getting shit for it later. He pulled away from her, smiling down at her before pressing their lips together one last time, it was only a quick peck "come on"

Jade nodded getting into the passenger side of the car "hello Andre"

"you two are disgusting" Andre replied to Jade running a hand down his face from the middle of the back seats

"it's not like we were having sex on the car Andre" Jade pointed out shaking her head as she turned to look back at her friend

Andre laughed sarcastically "please don't joke about that" he told her making Beck chuckle

"Whatever, so how long does it take to get to the Lake?" Jade asked as Beck turned on his car and pulled out from her drive way

"forty minutes" Beck replied honestly chuckling as Jade and Andre groaned

"we're stopping for coffee" Jade stated to him, it wasn't up for discussion. When Jade wanted coffee, she got coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be all about the groups little trip to the lake :) promise it will be out soon ! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guyss, sorry its so late! i had so much trouble writing this, and school just started for me, it's been a long week :S  
>But anyways I'm glad I'm finally getting this out to you guys! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>At the Lake<strong>

"are you sure this is the spot where everyone said to meet?" Trina asked as she got out of her car stepping onto the dirty ground, twigs, dirt, pebbles, moss, leafs, you're basic forest ground. Why did she have to wear her new Stilettos?

"yes I'm sure" Tori exclaimed to her sister looking through the trees spotting the crystal clear lake water "come on, lets go set up these chairs on the bank" she smiled walking over to the boot opening it up to expose the two lounge chairs Trina and herself had bought along with them

"I just got a mani, can you carry it in for me?" Trina asked looking down at her nails before up at her sister "thanks" she smiled before walking towards the bank of the lake, through the trees "I'll clear the way for you!" she called out

Tori sighed grabbing the two lounge chairs out of the boot and closing it shut, she juggled both of them in her arms as she followed her older sister through the trees and finally to the bank of the water, she smiled "this is definitely the spot" she exclaimed looking around, the trees had cut off making a large clear area at the bank of the Water, an area big enough for Beck's RV, the Barbeque, and maybe a game of soccer, or football, whatever they felt like playing, later. "I can't wait to get into the water" she pointed out dropping the two chairs at a spot a few meters away from the edge of the lake

"ew, your not actually going to go in are you?" Trina asked looking over at her sister with a grossed out face expression

"uh yeah" Tori nodded as she began to set up the two lounge chairs

"but Tori" Trina started looking out onto the water "there's like, bugs and stuff in the water"

Tori rolled her eyes as she finished setting up the lounge chairs "there's nothing in the water that can hurt you Trina" she exclaimed taking off her shoes and sitting down on the chair, laying back and placing her ray bans on "the water is like amazingly clean, I can't believe your not going to go in"

"I like to keep my skin and hair clean. Hygiene is very important to me" Trina smiled as she took off her shoes carefully sitting down on her chair placed next to Tori's "that's why Josh likes me"

"Josh doesn't like you" Tori stated shaking her head "he doesn't even know who you are" she added

Trina gasped "Tori I can't believe you would say that to me, of course he knows who I am! He's just, always busy whenever I'm around him"

Tori looked over at her sister "honey, if you like him, how about you go up and talk to him, just be yourself?"

Trina began laughing "be yourself" she repeated her little sister "oh Tori, you're funny"

Tori looked over at her sister confused "whatever, I think it's pretty good advice"

Trina sat up in her chair facing Tori "do you do this.. be yourself, thing?" she asked

Tori nodded with a smile "yeah I do"

"yeah see, now I know why your single" Trina exclaimed sitting back down in her chair and putting on her own sun glasses "guys don't like girls who are themselves, guys like girls who act-"

Tori shook her head "I don't even want to know Trina" she exclaimed cutting her sister off

"the air is so clean here" Jade exclaimed as she walked over to the two girls putting her own lounge chair down along with her hand bag "it's disgusting" she added setting up her chair and taking a seat

Tori looked over at Jade "hello Jade" she smiled over at her friend "where's Beck and Andre?" she asked

"their trying to find a way of getting Beck's RV through the tree's, out here" Jade told Tori honestly before turning and looking over at Trina who was staring over at her "what?" she asked annoyed, she hated when people looked at her

"nothing" Trina shook her head "so are Cat and Robbie coming or?" she wondered changing the subject quickly

"they should be here by now" Tori pointed out looking down at the time on her Pear phone

"their probably making out" Jade pointed out with a shrug as she leant back into her lounge chair looking out at the sparkling water

"Jade they are not making out" Tori shook her head "Robbie has a girlfriend remember"

"which I still find really weird by the way" Trina added looking over at the two girls "and kind of sad. I can't get a date, but yet the puppet boy is going out with a cheerleader"

"Times have changed sis" Tori reached over placing a hand on her sister's shoulder

"Robbie got dumped last night" Jade broke the news to the girls with a smirk of amusement as they gasped

"What?" Tori exclaimed surprised "how do you know?"

"Beck was there when it happened" Jade informed the two girls

"ok, now everythings back to normal" Trina smiled leaning back down into her chair

"why?" Tori asked suddenly feeling bad for Robbie, she knew he really liked the cheerleader

"his time was up" Jade smirked over at Tori who looked back at her confused "the cheerleader, surprise surprise, is a bitch"

"What are you talking about Jade?" Tori asked "I'm sure she had a reason for dumping Robbie"

"her stupid friends bet her that she wouldn't be able to date Robbie for longer then two weeks" Jade informed Tori who gasped

"What?" Tori exclaimed watching as Jade nodded over at her "it was a bet?" she rephrased "what a bitch"

"usually something like that would make me laugh" Jade admitted "but Robbie's my friend" she added

Tori smiled "I've never heard you call him your friend" she pointed out "your turning into such a softy!"

"shut up" Jade glared over at tori before a loud noise came from behind them, she turned around spotting Beck's RV, pushing its way through the trees, knocking down half of them

Tori stood up with the rest of the girls as Beck and Andre surfaced from the back of the RV, they had successfully pushed it through the tree's into the opening around the lake

"see, I told you that would work" Andre looked over at Beck whipping his hands on his pants

"you're a genius" Beck slapped Andre over the back before turning to the girls "hey Tori, Trina" he nodded his head over at the two girls who had walked over to them with Jade

"Was that really necessary?" Tori asked pointed over at the tree's that had got in the way of the RV and were now snapped and laying on the floor

"how else were we gonna get it through?" Andre shrugged looking over at Tori, he had decided he was going to try and go back to the way they were before, hopefully it would work

"hey look" Jade tilted her head to the side spotting something moving near the fallen trees, she walked closer spotting what it was "cool, you killed a bird"

Beck sighed shaking his head "We didn't kill a bird" he stated

Jade nodded with a smile "yeah, you did.. your a murderer"

"it's still alive" Tori stated looking over Jade's shoulder as she watched the bird moving through the scrub, unable to fly "what should we do"

"can I have it?" Jade asked with a grin as she looked over the group

Beck shook his head quickly "no Jade you can't" he told her

Jade crossed her arms over her chest "whatever" she stated annoyed before walking away from the bird

"I'm sure it will be fine" Andre nodded his head as he shoved on hand in his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck with the other "I'll go get the barbeque out of the boot" he stated

"I'll come with you" Tori suggested walking over to Andre suddenly feeling a little awkward, this would be the first time alone together since Saturday at her house.

"ahh yeah alright" Andre walked off leading the way through the track the RV had left from them that lead to Beck and Trina's cars

"I wonder where Cat and Robbie are" Trina pointed out looking over at Jade and Beck

"who cares" Jade glared over at Trina before walking back towards the lounge chairs at the bank of the lake

"I'm gonna get the meat out of the RV" Beck shoved his hands into his pockets bobbing his head at Trina awkwardly

"I'll help-" Trina began but was shut up by someone's hand grabbing her shoulder and forcing her back wards

"no" Jade stated simply following Beck into the RV

"Cool" Trina nodded placing a hand on her shoulder where Jade had grabbed her "I'll just, hang out here?" she threw her hands in the air before going back to her chair

**With Andre and Tori**

"ah Tori"

"Listen Andre"

The two talked over each other before stopping and looking at one another

"why is this awkward?" Tori wondered aloud as she wrapped her arms around her self

Andre shook his head inhaling "things have happened.. changed, I don't know. It's weird not talking to you though, I don't like it" he admitted whishing it was only this easy to tell her how he really felt about her

Tori nodded in agreement "I know. I don't know what happened" that was a lie, she knew. She chose Ryder instead of him, biggest mistake she had made in her life. "but I would really like it if we could be friends again?" she wondered as they reached Beck's car

Andre turned to face her "Yeah, of course we can be friends again" he wanted more, he wanted to be with her, how he was going to pretend to just want to 'be friends' was beyond him

"that's great" Tori smiled brightly up at Andre "hug it out?" she asked opening her arms

Andre nodded smiling lightly "hug it out" he repeated walking closer to her and wrapping his arms around her wishing he could stay in this position with her forever. But it was over a few seconds later as Tori pulled away

"alright, well yay" Tori joked laughing "you gonna get the barbeque?" she asked nodding her head towards the boot

Andre shook his head walking towards the boot "yeah, yeah of course" he opened up the boot grabbing out the gas powers barbeque, groaning as he lifted it up

"need some help?" Tori asked watching Andre carefully

"just grab the gas bottle" Andre told her and watched as she did what he had said and closed the boot after her

"you know Andre. I'm really glad we're talking again, I missed us" Tori admitted smiling up at him as she began to drag the heavy gas bottle on the ground

"me too. You have no idea" Andre told her before scrunching his eyebrows over at her "be careful with that, we don't want it to blow up or anything"

"Jade would like that" Tori joked making him laugh as she heaved up the gas bottle so it was off the ground

**In Beck's RV**

Jade groaned picking a tree leaf out from her hair "I hate nature" she exclaimed shaking her head as she sat on Beck's bed, as he collected the food from his fridge

Beck turned to look at his girlfriend "you gonna be grumpy all day?" he asked her

Jade glared over at Beck shrugging "maybe, why do you care?" she asked "if you hate my personality so much why don't you just break up with me?" she wondered throwing her hands in the air

Beck shook his head walking over to her "I don't hate your personality" he told her "did you not get enough sleep last night or something?" he wondered trying to figure out why she was more, on edge, then usually

Jade rolled her eyes standing up from the bed grabbing one pack of hamburgers and walking out of the RV

Beck ran his hand through his hair as he watched her leave before grabbing the rest of the meat and following her out side "what did I say?" he asked as he watched Jade walking off towards the chairs, she had left the meat on the barbeque which Andre had set up. Beck sighed dumping the rest of the meat on the side table of the barbeque

"not in a good mood today?" Andre asked as he turned on the barbeque

Beck nodded his head "I don't know, she changes her moods hourly" he told him "what did Tori say?" he asked

"We're friends again" Andre sighed

"What now?" Beck asked looking over at his best friend "I thought you wanted to go back to being friends"

"that was when I wasn't talking to her, now I'm talking to her again and it's reminding me why I wanted to be with her in the first place" Andre admitted in a whiny voice "why is love so complicated?" he asked in a whisper yell so the girls at the edge of the lake wouldn't hear them

"don't ask me"

Cat ran through the tree's into the opening laughing as she looked around at her friends "we made it!" she exclaimed

Robbie followed her nodding his head slowly "we're here" he stated sadly

Rex shook his head "your depressing everyone" he exclaimed

"no I'm not" Robbie's tone stayed in the same emotionless tone it was a second ago

Cat smiled clapping her hands "oh food, I'm so hungry!" she cheered running over to the barbeque

"cat, don't get to close now" Beck instructed as he watched the red head in front of him, peering over the top of the barbeque down at the cooking meat

Cat nodded her head "ok!" she laughed running around the barbeque and down to the girls "hi guys!" she smiled

"go away" Jade exclaimed from her lounge chair as she put on her sunglasses and looking out onto the lake

"why so happy cat?" Tori asked ignoring Jade, she was in one of her moods where it was best not to pay attention to her

"Robbie's not going out with the cheerleader anymore" Cat whispered to the group in her happy tone

"that's great for you cat. But you have to be more sensitive to Robbie's feelings right now, he's hurt" Tori pointed out turning to look at Robbie who was still standing where Cat had left him looking down to the ground as Rex went on about something

Cat nodded her head but couldn't help but smile "I know, but I'm just so happy!" she laughed

Trina looked up at the red head "why don't you go try and cheer him up?" she suggested "then he can be happy, and you two will get together?"

"ok!" Cat turned and ran over to Robbie "Robbie, lets go swimming" She laughed grabbing onto Robbie's arm

"I don't want to" Robbie shook his head as Cat pulled him towards the lake

Cat shook her head "it'll make you feel better" she informed him

"I aint going in, can't get my fro wet" Rex pointed out shaking his head

"Well you can stay here" Cat grabbed onto Rex handing him to Tori before running back to Robbie, grabbing his arm again and pulling him to the edge of the water. She let go of him to take off her dress and expose her floral bikini, she smiled looking up at him "Come on Robbie!" she urged

Robbie looked down at Cat, suddenly realizing something that he hadn't before. Cat was amazing, he already knew it, but now she seemed amazing in a completely different way "ok" he nodded his head taking off his shirt

"you watching this?" Andre asked looking over at Robbie and Cat who were now in the water, cat was trying to start a water fight with Robbie who was just kind of sitting in the water

"yeah" Beck nodded his head turning the meat "it's not surprising though"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh Andre, he just can't make up his mind :P So i know i've been horrible with updating but as a special treat to you guys, i'm going to post the next chapter in 3 days time :) And it has all the good bade moments that go on at the lake so you should be excited :)<br>xx **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey sorry guys i was going to post this yesterday, but for some reason ff wouldnt let me sign in! aw well better late then never, enjoy it guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>After dinner<strong>

"Robbie" Cat laughed as Robbie stole her cup drinking the rest of her coke

"thanks for that" Robbie smiled handing her the cup back

"they flirt weird" Tori pointed out watching the two laugh and smile at each other

"He sure got over the hot cheerleader quickly" Trina pointed out watching them as well

"Why are you here? No one likes you?" Jade asked glaring over at Trina and shaking her head

Beck nodded his head standing up from his chair "alright, I'm going for a walk" he pointed out, knowing a way he could get Jade to come with him "Tori will you come with?" he asked

Tori nodded beginning to stand up from her chair "yeah sur-" she started

"what the hell" Jade exclaimed standing up "why would you ask her?" she looked over at Beck annoyed "do you like her?" she asked pointed over at Tori and pausing for a minute waiting for Beck to reply, when he didn't she began talking again "I'm coming with you!" she grabbed his arm pulling him off into a random direction leading them into the forest "what's wrong with you?"

"if I asked you to come with me, you wouldn't have" Beck pointed out his plan to her watching as she rolled her eyes

"your so annoying" Jade informed him crossing her arms as they continued into the tree's

"I wanted to talk to you alone" Beck stated grabbing her hand stopping the two in the middle of the forest "what's up with you today?" he asked "don't say that this is just the way you are, because you are never this mean.. Did something happen at home?"

Jade shook her head "nothing happened at home, nothing ever happens at home. My dad never calls or talks to me, and my mum never even tries to act like she cares about me" she exclaimed

Beck looked over at his girlfriend seeing her, for the first time, truly vulnerable, he didn't know what to do. He was completely caught off guard "Jade I-" he began but was cut off before he had a chance to tell her how sorry he was for her, it was screwed up that her parents were like this to her. She deserved so much better.

Jade shook her head "I swear if you tell me how sorry you are for me, I'll kick you in the face" she warned him "I don't need sympathy"

Beck nodded shoving his hands in his pockets, he knew he wasn't going to win this fight. Actually going into the relationship he knew he probably wasn't going to win any fights they had, but he liked her that much, he actually didn't care. "then what do you need?" he asked her watching her carefully

"you" Jade mumbled quietly, she was embarrassed for saying it, being so vulnerable in front of him, but it was the truth, and she wasn't exactly a liar.

Beck smirked over at Jade "that I can give you" he informed her grabbing onto her hips pulling her into him before crashing his lips down onto her's, Jade's hands came to rest on his chest as she reacted to the kiss quickly, deepening it once she allowed Beck's tongue into her mouth.

Beck slowly backed up Jade until her back hit up against the tree he remembered was behind her, he moved his hands from around her waist to cup her face giving her a passionate kiss, Jade's hands gripped onto his shirt scrunching it up in her hands as their kiss got heated.

Jade broke away to catch her breath and Beck instantly went to work on her neck, kissing and sucking the sweet spot he remembered on the right side of her neck a few inches below her ear, he was determined to leave a hicki, the last he had made had disappeared and he liked having his mark on her, something that said to other people, she was taking, that she was his. Beck's ear's filled with a moan that escaped Jade's lips, her hands had found their way around his neck and she was gripping onto his hair. Once he was sure he had left his mark properly on her soft skin he pulled away quickly touching his lips with hers again, loving the taste of her lips.

Jade quickly pushed Beck off her "we can't do this here" she pointed out their surroundings

Beck ran a hand through his hair before grinning back over to Jade and stepping in closer again "please?" he asked politely as he wrapped his arms around her waist

Jade rolled her eyes pushing him off her again "no" she shook her head beginning to walk back to their spot where the others were waiting "but uh Beck" she turned back around to face her boyfriend

Beck shook his head cutting her off "it's ok baby" some how he knew she was trying to thank him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the two began to walk back to the group

**Later with the gang**

"no Robbie, you're the cutest!" Cat argued with Rob smiling as she did

Robbie shook his head going to reply "no-" he was cut off

"shut up! You two are making me sick!" Rex complained shaking his head at the two

Cat looked at Rex sad "that was mean!" she exclaimed

Robbie looked down at Rex "apologize Rex" he demanded

"would you all just shut up, your making me sick" Jade glared over at the three

The group had made a bon fire and had placed their chairs around it in a circle.

"well I think you two are cute" Tori smiled over at Cat and Robbie before going back to Andre "anyway, why can't i braid your hair?" she asked pouting

Andre shook his head "I have corn roles, corn roles braided would just look stupid" he repeated what he had been saying to her the past five minutes

"Well then can I paint you're fingernails?" Tori asked with a smile on her face as Andre began shaking his head vigorously

"What makes you think I would ever agree with that?" Andre asked looking at her shocked "hell no" he made aware

Tori sighed "your boring" she pointed out before smiling

"Tori! It's 10.30, we have to go home" Trina yelled from the other side of the bon fire as she looked at her watch

Tori sighed nodding "Fine!" she yelled back to her older sister standing up from her chair

"Cat don't you have an 11 o'clock curfew?" Beck asked looking over at the Red head who was giggling with Robbie

Cat nodded "yeah" she smiled over at him "it's only 10.30" she giggled "duh Beck"

"yeah but it takes forty minutes to get back from here" Beck pointed out to her watching as she gasped quickly standing up from her chair

"Robbie let's go!" Cat hurried Robbie as she began folding up her lounge chair and collecting her things

"Bye guys!" Robbie yelled good bye to his friends as Cat dragged him away quickly towards the cars

"yeah we're leaving too" Tori smiled turning to Jade, Beck and Andre who were still sitting together around the fire

"bye" Jade stated emotionless as she looked into the fire

"alright, uh bye Beck.. Bye Andre" Tori smiled over at Beck and Andre before leaving with Trina

Jade watched Tori leave before turning back to Andre "what the hell is up with you and Vega?" she wondered

Andre shrugged "we're friends again"

"guys we should head back too" Beck stated standing up and beginning to pack everything away, he was just gonna chuck it in his RV anyway

"friends?" Jade repeated "you two didn't talk for like weeks, and all of a sudden your flirting again"

"we weren't flirting" Andre told Jade helping Beck put everything away

Jade just stood from her chair crossing her arms over her chest and watching the boys pack away "yes you were" she stated annoyed as she rolled her eyes "I'm not stupid"

"you think she was flirting?" Andre asked as he walked out from Beck's RV, picking up some rubbish on the ground

"yes, because every time she does she becomes harder to stand" Jade pointed out to Andre as he placed the discarded items into the rubbish bag "and I was ready to cut her tonight" she added

Andre shook his head over at Jade "your not supposed to say that" he told her "it's not right"

Jade shrugged "I don't care" she informed him

"Jade you wanna help us push the RV back to the car?" Beck asked looking over at his Girlfriend as him and Andre positioned themselves at the right end off the RV

"wouldn't it be easier just to bring your car here, hook it too the RV and then drive out?" Jade questioned watching the boys react

"she's right" Andre looked over at Beck who was rubbing the back of his neck

"lets do that" Beck clapped his hands together and began to walk to the car with Andre and Jade

"your both stupid" Jade told the two calmly

**Later At Andre's house**

"yeah see you later man" Beck nodded as Andre got out of his car and walked inside his house, he turned his attention back to his girlfriend "you look pretty" he stated with a smile

Jade rolled her eyes "leave me alone" she told him but smiled quickly as if letting him know she appreciated his compliment

"Do you wanna hang out at mine for a while?" Beck asked as he started his car back up, hoping she would say yes, he hadn't spent much time alone with her since their little make out session in the bushes hours ago, and yes to sound corny, he missed her. And also just really wanted to finish their kiss

Jade blinked for a few seconds trying to figure out whether or not her parents would really care if she was late, or if they would notice "yeah alright" she agreed as Beck drove the few meters from Andre's house to his

Beck parked his car so the RV connected to the back would be where it usually was, he got out of the car "You don't think your parents will care?" he asked as he walked over to her side of the car, she had already gotten out so it ruined his plan of opening the door for her

Jade shook her head "are you joking? Why the hell should they care if their only daughter isn't home this late at night" she exclaimed bitterly towards her parents

Beck grabbed onto Jade's hand as they walked around to the RV's front door "do you actually want to stay? Or-" he asked because you could never really be sure with Jade

Jade nodded her head squeezing Becks hand a little tighter "yes I do, stop asking" she told him as they walked into his RV "do you want to stay?" she repeated Beck but in a more annoying girlish voice which sounded a lot like her Tori voice that she liked to put on from now and then

Beck shook his head as he walked towards his fridge to grab out a bottle of water "I don't sound like that" he told her

Jade sat down on Becks bed, which she had began to love, it's so much more comfortable then her own, she was getting used to it "yes you do" she assured him

"Oh I wasn't aware that I sounded like Tori" Beck grinned jokingly as he walked over to Jade with a bottle of water, taking a sip

"well you do" Jade nodded watching Beck as he sat up on the bed next to her "what are you doing?" she asked staring up at him

"sitting, and talking, with you" Beck answered slowly as if it was obvious, which it was.

Jade nodded her head slowly before rolling her eyes "can you just kiss me or something?" she asked annoyed

Beck chuckled running a hand through his head "what?" he asked amused

"do you think I came here to talk with you?" Jade asked, emphasizing the word talk

Beck shrugged, he wanted to kiss her, but he would drag it out because this was just to amusing, he had never heard Jade like this before, it was always him desperate to kiss her. "well yes"

"ew no" Jade shook her head "well?" she stated impatiently

Beck stood his ground not moving from his position, as did Jade "no, you didn't ask nicely"

Jade rolled her eyes "screw that" she whined sitting up quickly throwing one leg around Beck so she was straddling him, leaning in to kiss him

"no you have to ask me nicely!" Beck stated with a smile before covering his lips with his hand tightly

Jade rolled her eyes "What you don't want to kiss me?" She asked not moving from on top of him

Beck shook his head "I want to" he moved his hand away "of course I want to baby, I could never get sick of kissing you. This is just funny" he added the last part with a big Ol' smile on his face

Jade slapped Beck over the arm watching as his mouth formed an O shape and he brought one of his hands up to where she had hit him "that was for being annoying" she told him

"say please and I'll kiss you" Beck told her with a grin as he wrapped his arms around waist placing his hands on her butt

"your so argghh!" Jade groaned glaring at her boyfriend

"kissable? Sexy? Irresistible?" Beck started listing as he looked up at her, feeling very tempted to kiss her at that moment but he stayed true to his word, not until she said please "yeah I know"

Jade inhaled and exhaled loudly staring down at Beck annoyed, but she really wanted to kiss him bad, so she bit her lip and sucked up her pride "fine.. please"

"please what Jade?" Beck asked chuckling quietly as Jade's face expression got more annoyed "alright I'll take that" he added before leaning up and pressing his lips against hers tightening the grip he had around her waist so there was no space between them anymore, Jade's arms quickly came up around his neck as she reacted to the kiss quickly pushing her tongue into Beck's mouth, she liked to have control of their kisses at least a few times, but Beck usually had dominance. If it was anyone else, she would have cared but with Beck she didn't mind being the pathetic crushing little girl who was quickly falling in love with a boy. Yes she was falling for Beck Oliver, but obviously she would deny it if anyone asked, she just hoped Beck was feeling the same way towards her. They didn't talk about the 'love' word, maybe because every time someone else brought it up Jade would pretend to vomit, but she knew she would have to bring it up sooner then later, she wasn't really the one to hold in how she was feeling, she liked to have everything out in the open.

Beck had noticed Jade was thinking about something, he could tell she had spaced out from their kiss and wasn't exactly paying attention to him, because he had snuck like a million ass grabs and usually if she noticed she would have slapped him or made some rude gesture towards him, she thought ass grabbing was barbaric, his excuse was he just loved her butt "what are you thinking about?" He asked pulling a way from their kiss and reaching out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she looked down at him

"nothing" Jade mumbled shaking her head, damn she had been caught out. She didn't want to tell him now that she was thinking about telling him that she might maybe love him.

"come on" Beck encouraged her smiling as he placed his hands on her hips looking up into her blue eyes "was it about me?" he guessed "were you thinking about how sexy I am?" he joked making Jade roll her eyes at him

"don't flatter yourself" Jade told him "but no that is not what I was thinking of" she admitted hoping he would drop it, she didn't want to tell him, but she hated lying.

"alright, should I keep guessing? Or are you going to tell me?" Beck asked knowing he was probably annoying her by now, but a boyfriend has the right to know what his girlfriend was thinking about while they were making out? It's like the same as when girls complain about boys who half watching the tv while their making out. Well maybe not the same, but still close.

"shut up" Jade told him before going with her instincts and kissing him again hoping that it would make him forget about the whole subject, she placed her hands on his shoulders as she tried to deepen the kiss, but Beck wouldn't let her, and pulled away. Jade groaned "what's wrong with you?" she asked annoyed

Beck chuckled amused at his girlfriend, just like before "can't you just tell me?" he asked

Jade stared down at Beck coming to the conclusion that this wasn't going anywhere and she might as well tell him, maybe they could start this, talking about feelings, thing tonight? She got off from Becks lap and turned so she was laying down on the bed pulling him down with her

Beck tried to get more comfortable in the new position Jade has placed them in, he wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to him so she was half laying on his chest "does this mean you'll tell me? or your ignoring me?" he wondered not to sure, it could go both ways right now.

Jade exhaled resting her head down on Beck's chest and entwining their legs together as his arms moved again to wrap around her, locking her into the position they were in. _So this is cuddling? Ew, it's nice. _Jade thought so herself scrunching up her face "Only because your annoying me. But I was thinking about… us" she admitted instantly feeling like the most pathetic girl on the universe. That or a complete sell out

"us?" Beck asked feeling himself grin "you know that's ok. A lot of people think about their relationship" he pointed out "unless, you were thinking about it in a like, I don't want this anymore, way. In that case you should think again-" he began to ramble as he stated the worst case scenario

"shut up you douche bag" Jade told him successfully shutting him up "I wasn't thinking about that" she told him

"ok.. that's good" Beck settled down "then it was good" he put two and two together

"I guess" Jade shrugged feeling stupid for not being able to get it out quick enough, deciding it was like band aid, quick and easy. All she had to do was say it.. now "I was thinking about how I'm, ew, falling for you. Ok? You happy?" hey at least she said it, in her own way.

Beck chuckled only Jade could make confessing feelings to her boyfriend, a chore "you wanna know something Jade West?" he stated placing a finger under her chin getting her to look up at him "I'm falling for you two. I might even love you, but I'm afraid if I say that you'll throw up on me"

Jade blinked up at him, did he just tell her that he loved her? He loves her? No ones ever told her that they loved her, well Tori and Cat, but they don't count. "I'm not going to throw up" she mumbled feeling her heart race

"alright then.. Jade, I love you" Beck smiled down at her, trying to read her face expression. He knew she probably wouldn't say It back just yet, even if she did. Getting her to admit to him, that she was falling for him, was a big enough step for one night in his eyes

Jade just simply leaned forward and kissed Beck, to show how happy she was to hear him say those three words to her. Hearing him say, I love you, had made her see that she felt the same way. But she couldn't get herself to say it to him just yet, she needed more time to talk herself into it, she needed more courage, it would be her first, I love you, ever, she had never said it before. She wanted it to be perfect and not what she had stuttered or mumbled out after he had said it first.

* * *

><p><strong>awww he said i love you! hehe, dont you just love Beck? :) <strong>

**Anyways guys, i didn't get us much reviews on my last chapter so i'm hoping for a few more on this one, expecially seeing as its like my favorite chapter that i've written. So please just send me you're thoughts, or whatever, anything is appreciated.  
><strong>**Love ya! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! thanks for all you're awesome reviews, like i've said before there all very much appreciated! :)  
>I'm planning on making this story maybe 24 or 25 chapters long, which means yess we are coming to an end, it's sad but hopefully after finishing this i'll come up with maybe a sequal, or something new and amazing :P<br>Sorry i haven't been updating as quickly as i used to, i've just got a few things on and haven't had enough time to write**

**But anyway, enjoy the chapter, i hope you all love it :) xx **

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday morning<strong>

"Yo Beck! How come the doors locked man?" Andre called from outside Beck's RV as he banged on the door impatiently, usually even if Beck was asleep at this time, the door would be unlocked. Up till today he didn't even think their was a lock

"go away!" He heard Beck call from inside the RV

Andre shook his head "oh no you did not!" he banged again at the door "listen I gotta talk!" he yelled back "so you better open up before I wake your entire family and they come down her-" he didn't even get to finish before Beck opened the door for him

"What do you want?" Beck asked looking down at Andre, keeping the door only slightly open so he could stick his head through.

"let me in" Andre told him pushing the door open wider so he could walk into the RV "I have to talk about Tor-" he stopped suddenly noticing a body shape under the covers of Beck's bed "who?" he pointed at the bed as he looked back at Beck

Beck closed the door slowly before walking over to Andre rubbing the back of his neck "it's Jade.. that's why you gotta leave, because she's still sleeping" he said in a quieter tone

"she's still sleeping?" Andre repeated in a whisper "after all that noise I just made?" he pointed out

Beck shrugged "she slept through it" he stated walking back over to the RV door, walking outside along with Andre

"what happened? Did you two?" Andre stopped himself knowing he wouldn't have to say the whole sentence, Beck would know what he meant

"No, she just ended up staying over" Beck told his best friend honestly "so we can talk about Tori later, alright?" he put a hand on the RV door signaling to Andre that he couldn't stay out side to talk to him

Andre looked over at Beck confused "tori.. how did you know?" he asked

"after yesterday" Beck pointed out "you two were flirting the entire day. A guy can take a guess" he added

Andre sighed nodding "I must seem really pathetic" he pointed out watching as his buddy nodded over at him "Alright, you go back and do your thing" Andre began walking backwards "what ever that is.. I'll talk to you later" he stated before turning around and walking back towards his house

Beck returned into his RV rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at Jade who was still sleeping in his bed, he was wondering whether or not he should risk waking her to get back into the bed and sleep or to just stay awake when her phone started to ring. He looked around finding the black berry on the floor of his RV, picking it up quickly he saw that it was her mother calling and quickly panicked, they hadn't told anyone that she was staying the night at his, they didn't even plan it, it just happened! Her mother probably freaked out once she realized her daughter still wasn't home from the night before.

Beck quickly jumped onto his bed with Jade's phone in her hand quickly reaching forward to shake Jade, hoping that would wake her up, nothing else had so far.

"what?" Jade asked annoyed as she slapped Beck's hand away

"your mums calling" Beck told her holding her phone out to her

Jade sat up on the bed quickly taking the phone away from Beck and answering it "hello"

"_jade? Where are you?" _Her mother's voice came from across the other line, just like she expected, no real worried tone in her voice at all

"I'm at Cat's house, I stayed the night" Jade told her mother, obviously she couldn't tell her the truth, she didn't want to get grounded, not after everything that happened last night.

"_alright, see you when you get home" _Her mother responded before hanging up the phone

Jade nodded her head chucking her phone back onto the carpeted ground of the RV "relax, she bought it" she told Beck who was still looking over at her worried

"good, I don't want your mother hating me" Beck pointed out before smiling at Jade "good morning" he said sweetly

Jade rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile "good morning" she pecked Beck on the lips quickly

"You know, you look beautiful in the morning" Beck admitted to Jade smiling as he spotted a small blush spread across her cheeks

"your so cheesy" Jade told him as he leaned in to kiss her again

**Monday Morning**

"Robbie don't worry about it" Tori told her friend as their group stood out front of Andre and Beck's locker

Robbie shook his head "I can't help it, it's so awkward, she's over there, and I'm here" he pointed out talking about his now ex girlfriend

"you have to forget about her, she's a bad person man. And anyway I thought you were fine, Saturday you were running around with cat-" Andre began but was stopping by the appearance of their Acting teacher

"Kids" Sikowitz smiled over at his favorite students as he looked over each of them "Andre are you preparing for your audition Wednesday?" he asked

"what Audition?" Cat asked curiously as she looked back and forth from Andre and Sikowitz

"for that new play" Jade told Cat with a shrug

"uh yeah I've been running through my lines" Andre told his teacher ignoring his friends as they began talking about the play

"ah good good" Sikowitz placed a hand down on Andre's shoulder "now, do you know where I could find an egg beater and some butter" he asked

Andre looked up at Sikowitz confused before shrugging "ah maybe the kitchen?" he told him as if it was obvious

Sikowitz nodded down at Andre "yes, thank you" he stated before walking off

"why would he want an egg beater and butter?" Tori asked overhearing what Sikowitz had said to Andre

"my brother broke our egg beater" Cat told the group nodding her head with a smile

"that's nice Cat" Andre smiled over at the red headed girl before looking back at tori "I don't know.. he's a weird man"

Tori nodded "your telling me. By the way, are we still on tomorrow night?" she asked

Andre nodded "yeah, I'll come around after dinner"

Beck walked over to the group handing Jade her coffee "there you go baby"

Jade took the coffee sipping it quickly before turning her attention to Beck "thank you" she told him quietly knowing he was waiting for it

"your welcome" Beck smiled at Jade before turning to the rest of the group "so whats going on?" he asked his friends

"she's looking at me" Robbie stated paranoid as he watched Cindy who was talking with her friends at the other end of the hall way

"Now your just being pathetic man" Rex told Robbie shaking his head "she's obviously just telling them how lousy a kisser you were"

"rex!" Robbie exclaimed upset

"she's not saying that" Andre reassured his friend

"she's not even looking at you?" Beck pointed out looking back at where the cheerleader was with her friend

"don't look Beck!" Robbie stated before shaking his head "no, now she's seen you looking at her, she knows were talking about her" he sighed before turning and walking away

"come on, lets go after him" Andre tapped Beck over the shoulder before beginning to walk after his friend

"alright" Beck nodded turning to Jade quickly kissing her lips "I'll meet you at your locker at lunch" he told her

Jade shrugged "I know" she told him, Beck always met her at her locker at the beginning of Lunch

Beck chuckled nodding his head "of course you do" he went to kiss her again "love you" he told her quickly before turning around and going after his two friends

"whoa wait.. did I just here, love you?" Tori asked looking over at Jade "you two are in the, I love you, stage already?" she asked

Jade shrugged "I don't know, sort of. I haven't said it to him yet" she admitted

"I think we should have a girl talk tonight" Tori pointed out "both of you go on Skype at like 8" she instructed Cat and Jade, Cat nodded, Jade simply rolled her eyes like usual

"I'd rather die" Jade admitted to them as she sipped her coffee casually

"well I know how much you love to hear the gossip, and if your not on Skype at 8 tonight, you wont be hearing anything" Tori pointed out raising her eye brows over at her friend

Jade sighed shaking her head "I hate you" she mumbled before walking off towards her locker but before she could get there Trina had ran straight into her causing her to jolt backwards almost loosing her balance "what is wrong with you?" She yelled looking over at Trina angry

Trina smiled up at Jade before signaling for her to shh and pushing the two of them into the janitors closet near by

"what are you doing?" Jade asked as Trina stood infront of the door pressing her ear to it

"I kind of maybe stole Josh's English Text book and he's starting to get really angry" Trina admitted to her sister's friend as she turned to look at her

"I don't care" Jade made aware finishing off her coffee "Why am I in here?" she asked glaring over at Trina

"Because he was right behind me and would have seen me with this!" Trina showed off the Text book into her hand

"why would you even want his text book?" Jade asked grabbing it off her

Trina shrugged slowly ".. it smells like him" she stated

Jade shook her head before slowly smelling the book and then shoving it back into Trina's hands "you do know that he has a girlfriend"

Trina gasped shaking her head "no he doesn't!" she exclaimed

"ask him" Jade stated with a smirk, she enjoyed starting drama in other people's lives.

"I will!" Trina exclaimed before biting her lip "tomorrow.. today I have to figure out how to put his text book back without him noticing, could you-?"

"no" Jade told Trina before she could even ask, she pushed her out of the way and walked out of the Janitors closer

"Hey Jade" Sinjin smiled as the girl of his dreams walked out of the Janitors closest "what we-"

"not now Sinjin!" Jade exclaimed chucking her coffee in the bin and returning to her locker

**In Sikowitz' class**

"ok!" Sikowitz sat down in one of the seats empty at the front of his class, he sipped his coconut as he crossed his legs "starting from C!"

"Can you please leave me alone?" Jade looked over at Robbie

"don't be so mean" Robbie told her looking over at her with a sad expression

"end it" Beck looked over at Robbie serious

"fish are funny!" Cat smiled in between Jade and Robbie

"go away fly!" Robbie began waving his hands in the air desperately

"having fun there?" Jade asked watching Robbie carefully as she crossed her arms around her chest

"I don't like fish" Beck changed the subject back to fish as he looked over at Cat with a shrug

Cat gasped "why not?" she exclaimed before getting buzzed by Sikowitz

"next letter was J, cat" Sikowitz pointed out "take a seat"

Cat stomped her feet "oh phooey" she slowly walked back to her seat next to Tori

"Jesus is cool" Robbie nodded his head as the three left formed a circle

"Keep that thing away from me" Jade placed her hands on her hips as she looked down at Rex who Robbie was still caring before smiling at Robbie quickly to show she was just joking and not actually pissed off at him

"Lets all go to the.. movies" Beck quickly filled in with a shrug earning weird looks from Jade and Robbi

"no, I do-" Robbie began before shaking his head and sitting down not even waiting from Sikowitz to buzz him out

"movies are stupid" Jade picked up instantly once Robbie had sat dwn

"no there not" Beck shook his head thinking of the first thing that came to his mind

"open your eyes!" Jade exclaimed flicking Beck in his forehead

"please don't do that" Beck told Jade shaking his head at her

"this?" Jade questioned flicking him on the fore head again before smiling at him once Sikowitz buzzed her out "I mean.. lmnop" she counted quickly out loud "quiet!" she exclaimed what her next line should have been

Sikowitz laughed shaking his head "nope, Beck is our winner" he stood up onto the chair he was standing on "both of you take your seats" he instructed watching as they got off from the stage "and uh.. help me down" he added quietly

Jade shook her head and went back to her chair as Beck just shrugged and went to help his teacher get off the chair

Beck sat back down next to Jade wrapping his arm around her chair like he usually did and Jade moved so she was leaning up against him crossing her arms across her chest and placing one of her legs on top of his while she looked up at him batting her eyes "yes?" he asked quietly with a smile as he pretended to be listening to what Sikowitz was babbling on about at the front of the class

"kiss me?" Jade whispered to him

Beck shook his head "first say sorry for flicking me in the head.. twice" he told her with a grin

Jade exhaled loudly "I'm sorry" she told him quickly and Beck nodded before turning to her and lowering his head to kiss her on the lips quickly, he pulled away and smirked noticing Sikowitz was still talking to the class and had missed the whole thing "your welcome baby" he told her as she snuggled in closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review me with you're thoughts ! xx<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch time<strong>

"Hey babe" Beck smiled as he walked over to Jade who was at her locker, he leaned up against the locker next to hers.

"lets go" Jade closed her locker grabbing onto Beck's hand and pulling him towards the exit door that lead to the grub truck "I'm hungry" she told him

"so your actually going to eat what I buy you today?" Beck asked entwining their fingers together as he looked over at her with a smile

"I always eat" Jade told him shaking her head

"yeah sure" Beck finished the conversation, he knew he wouldn't win, even if he was right "how were your classes?" he asked, having not seen her since first period with Sikowitz

"Eh" Jade shrugged before stopping the two "can I stay over yours tonight?" she asked him, she had planned this ever since second period.

"yeah sure, why though?" Beck wondered wrapping his arms around he waist pulling her into him

Jade placed her hands on his shoulders and sighed "my mother and father have business people coming over for dinner tonight" she told him honestly "But I have to use your laptop, I'm supposed to go on skype" she informed him

Beck nodded "yeah ok" he smiled leaning down and kissing her, planning on keeping it short and sweet but Jade deepened the kiss opening her mouth wider and Beck pushed his tongue into their kiss, he felt her hands gripping onto his shirt so he tightened his own hold on her

"guys we're in school"

The couple quickly broke away to see Tori and Andre standing in front of them with grossed out looks on their faces

"go away" Jade stated wrapping her arms around Beck's middle and resting her head on his Chest

"what are you guys doing?" Beck asked eyeing the two carefully, usually by now everyone would be at their table.

"nothing" Andre answered quickly "lets get to the table, cat and Robbie would be there by now" he stated

"whats going on?" Jade asked as her and Beck watched Andre and Tori walk out of the exit doors

Beck shrugged "we'll find out soon enough" he told her grabbing her hand and following their two friends outside "I'll go get you something to eat" he told Jade as she sat down next to Andre

"Hey everyone!" Cat smiled waving at her friends who just sat down with her and Robbie

"hello Cat" Tori laughed over at her red headed friend "why so happy?"

Cat shrugged before turning to Robbie who was sitting next to her with Rex "I made Robbie happy again!" she exclaimed pointing at the boy

Robbie nodded his head with a smile "I am no longer hung up on Cindy" he told the group

"Good for you" Andre clapped his hands "hopefully it sticks this time"

"oh it will" Robbie stated turning to Cat "Cat hypnotized me"

"Cat did not hypnotize you" Jade shook her head rolling her eyes at the two as she reached over grabbing Cat's water bottle and taking a quick sip

"yes I did" Cat nodded smiling "I learnt it from this show on TV. It really works, Robbie shouldn't feel anything about Cindy anymore" she stated proud of herself

"and I don't" Robbie added

"sure" rex stated sarcastically as he shook his head

"Rex! Eat your fries" Robbie told his best friend as he nudged the box of fries in front of them

"give me a bath" Rex replied to Robbie coyly

"later" Robbie whispered back to him embarrassed

Andre nodded his head over at his friend "ok.."

**That Night, At Beck's House**

"what did you tell your parents?" Beck asked Jade as the two laid together on his bed, she was snuggling into his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her, she had just gotten to his house a few minutes ago

"I said I didn't like the people who were coming over, and than told her I'm staying at Tori's" Jade explained "I doubt she was listening anyway" she admitted

"you should Give your mum some more credit" Beck told Jade as he leant down kissing her head

Jade rolled her eyes "you don't know her" she told him trying not to get to worked up "I don't want to talk about this" she added through gritted teeth

Beck nodded understanding "alright, we'll talk about something else" he shrugged before unwrapping his arm from around her so he could use his hand to pull up Jade's chin so she was looking up at him, he connected their lips quickly and Jade began to wiggle around on top of him to get in a more comfortable position, finally settling as Beck split his legs so Jade could lay directly on top of him

Jade allowed Beck's tongue into her mouth deepening their kiss, she placed her hands on his chest as his stayed low around her back. Jade loved kissing Beck, the feeling was amazing, she was definitely looking forward to doing it all night tonight, just like the last time she had spent the night. She wasn't ready for sex, obviously they had just started going out, but then again she was never the type of girl who wanted her first time to be 'perfect' she was realistic after all, and she knew in her heart that Beck would definitely be her first (and hopefully her last) It was just she wanted to be ready, and the thought of sex, freaked her out at this stage in life. For right now, these kisses were enough for her.

Beck broke away quickly to catch his breath but kept his forehead pressed up against hers before crashing his lips back down to hers once he had gotten enough of his breath back. He heard a weird sound coming from inside the RV somewhere and smiled into their kiss as Jade groaned

Jade pulled away pecking his lips a few more times before standing up from his bed

"what are you doing?" Beck asked watching her carefully as she went over to his laptop picking it up and bring it over to the bed again

"that was Tori" Jade told Beck grabbing her phone from on the floor, Tori had told Jade that she would text her when she wanted her to go on Skype

"the skype thing?" Beck asked as she opened up his laptop and sat in between his legs again, this time her back was against his front, she rested into him and brought the laptop up onto her knees "Do you have to? Can't you make up some excuse, like you were asleep? Or making out with me?" he wondered bending his head down so he could kiss her bare shoulder

"I'll make it quick" Jade told Beck as she signed onto her skype, instantly she got a request to join a chat with Cat and Tori, as she accepted to boxes popped up on her screen, one shows Tori and the other showed Cat. Tori was obviously sitting on her orange couch while Cat was in her room, filled with pink and butterflies, it made Jade sick. "heyy, lets get this over with" Jade said quickly in an annoyed tone

"oh hey Beck!" Cat smiled as she waved into her screen

"Jade are you at Beck's house right now?" Tori asked looking closer to her laptop before gasping "you are, we're supposed to be doing boy talk and you bring your boy!" she exclaimed

"I'm staying at his house, I didn't bring him" Jade pointed out rolling her eyes "who cares, Beck's not listening anway" she assured them, Beck had his forehead placed down on her shoulder

Beck quickly leant his head back up so he could smile into the laptop "Hey girls"

"he is so going to listen!" Tori exclaimed shaking her head

Cat giggled "look guys" she clicked on special effects and chose the mirror effect which showed two of her on the screen at the same time "two cats!" she laughed

Jade groaned "why couldn't we do this at lunch?" she wondered

Tori inhaled and exhaled before nodding her head slowly "I guess Beck can join our girl talk.. it might be good, you know? Having a boys opinion"

"so now I have to listen?" Beck asked earning a glare from Tori whilst Cat giggled changing her effects onto random

"I'm orange!" Cat exclaimed with a large smile

"Cat!"Jade yelled at her friend "Enough" she warned her

Cat instantly went back onto the normal screen "sorry Jade" she apologized "uh so what do you want to talk about first?" she asked

"I don't know, seeing as this was Tori's idea why doesn't she start?" Jade suggested with a smile

Tori shrugged "I don't care, I'll start. What do you guys wanna know?" She asked

"what are you and Andre doing tomorrow after school?" Cat asked clueless

Beck chuckled shaking his head "you could have asked me that" he pointed out to her

"He's coming over my house, we're performing a song Thursday at school" Tori replied answering Cat's question "I'm a bit nervous.. as you can probably tell I think I'm starting to like him again"

"you think?" Jade asked confused

Tori sighed nodding "I think.. you guys know how I am when it comes to the way I feel, it's hard to tell for me when I actually like a guy. Last time I thought I liked a guy was Ryder and look how well that went out, I don't want to act on anything yet unless I know for sure, I don't want to get hurt again"

"Andre's not going to hurt you" Beck stated "it's Andre, come on, he's a good guy"

"of course your gonna say that, you're his best friend" Tori stated looking over at Beck who just shrugged back

"Well you and him have been flirting ever since you started talking again" Jade pointed out "Its annoying"

Tori shrugged "it's kind of fun" she admitted with a smile "anyways, Cat, what about you? How are you with Robbie?"

"Robbie?" Cat smiled shyly "Isn't he cute"

"oh god" Jade sighed feeling Beck chuckle from behind her as he pressed his lips against her bare shoulder again

"are you gonna ask him out now that he's single and over the cheerleader?" Tori wondered

Cat shrugged "I'm sort of hoping he'll ask me out" she replied honestly before giggling "but he's so cute"

"I think you should just ask him out" Jade replied "I know I said it's the guys job last time we talked about this but now it's annoying, Robbie doesn't have balls, Cat your gonna have to do it"

"Robbie has balls!" Cat replied to Jade before giggling to her self "I don't know why I yelled that?" she admitted before laughing along with Beck

"What do you think Beck? Would Robbie ask out Cat?" Tori wondered "I mean you got him to ask out the cheerleader?"

"Yeah and that did not turn out to good, I'm staying out of people's love lives from now on" Beck told the girls honestly

"not even for me?" Cat asked pouting at Beck

Beck shook his head closing his eyes and placing his forehead back down onto Jade's shoulder as he tightened his arms around her waist "no"

"But do you think he'll do it?" Jade asked turning her head slightly to look at him

Beck lifted his head slowly opening his eyes "you probably have more hope if you ask him out"

"Told you, the boy has no balls" Jade stated with a small smile

"I don't want to talk about me anymore" Cat stated shaking her head

"Are we done then?" Jade asked with a smile going to close the laptop

"nooo" Tori interrupted Jade "We still have to do you" she pointed out with a smile

"We can't, I'm with the boy now, so there will be no boy talk" Jade pointed out rolling her eyes

"So?" Tori shrugged "he can listen"

"I'm ending this conversation now" Jade replied simply to Tori before closing Beck's laptop and moving it off her lap placing it next to them on the bed

"you're going to be in trouble when you get to school tomorrow" Beck told Jade with a smirk as she turned around in his lap so she was straddling him, he rested his hands on her lower back as hers came up around his neck

"I don't care" Jade stated before kissing him

* * *

><p><strong>Eh reading over this Chapter, it's actually pretty shit, sorry about that! well just Review me what you guys think, be honest if you didn't like it<strong>

**Also sorry it was a bit short, i'll try and make the next one longer ! xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Only three more chapters to go :(  
>Thanks for all you're reviews again, you guys are awesome! I hope you like this chapter :) xx <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday Morning<strong>

Beck and Jade walked through Hollywood arts doors holding hands with their fingers entwined, Jade sipped her coffee casually as the couple strutted towards their group of friends who were standing in their usual spot, right next to Andre and Beck's lockers.

"You!" Tori pointed a finger over at Jade as they reached her "you totally flaked out on us yesterday night! What was so important that you had to get off skype so quickly?" she wondered placing her hands on her hips

"I was" Beck smiled over at Tori as he let go of Jade's hand so he could wrap his arms around her waist from behind and pull her in close to him

Jade allowed Beck to hold onto her like he was "Whats the big deal Tori?" she wondered staring over at her friend as she took a few more sips from her coffee

"well.. it's not really a big deal" Tori admitted crinkling up her eye brows over at Jade "I guess"

"Uh Cat" Robbie muttered as he walked over to the group he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand nervously as his other hand hid behind his back

"Oh hi Robbie!" Cat smiled turning to face Robbie, as did everyone else "where's Rex?" she wondered realizing straight away that the puppet was noticeably missing

"he's, uh talking to some girls over at my locker" Robbie told Cat quickly before shaking his head "anyway um" he took his hand out from behind his back to expose the hand picked flowers he had got for her "these are for you" he mumbled nervously looking down at the flowers "their from my garden, my mum grows them, and I thought they were really pretty and it uh reminded me of you" he stated

Cat smiled brightly taking the flowers from Robbie "Robbie that's so sweet! I love them!" she flashed her flowers over at the others who were watching them before spotting Trina in the distance "I'm going to go show Trina!" she exclaimed running off

"uh ok" Robbie watched after Cat

"She loved them, that was really cute of you Robbie" Tori smiled at Robbie as if she was proud of him

"yeah but I don't know, in my mind I saw that going differently. Like a thankyou, then a hug, or a kiss on the cheek or something" Robbie admitted with a sigh

"Well you know Cat" Tori stated trying to make him feel better

"she gets distracted easily.. by the littlest things" Jade stated coolly

Beck rested his chin on Jade's shoulder looking over at Robbie "Don't worry man, you did good, it was real smooth" he assured his friend

Robbie nodded over at Beck "You sure?" he asked and watched him nod "alright.. good"

**With Trina and Cat**

"yes Cat, the flowers a pretty" Trina stated annoyed as Cat kept shoving the flowers in her face "now I have something to do, can you leave?" she wondered

Cat pouted as she looked down at her flowers "what do you have to do?" she asked

"Josh is coming and I have to ask him if what Jade told me was right" Trina informed Cat not minding, she liked talking about herself, even if it was about her problems.

"what did Jade tell you?" Cat asked perking up as she forgot up Trina's comment from before

"she said Josh had a girlfriend" Trina laughed

"he does" Cat nodded her head with a smile

"no he doesn't!" Trina yelled at Cat shaking her head

"I'm sorry!" Cat yelled back before running away

Trina watched after Cat for a few seconds before shrugging and turning to go after Josh who had walked passed her "hey josh!" she yelled to him

Josh turned around looking down at Trina "uh yeah?" he wondered what she wanted with him

"hey so I was just wondering, I heard this thing about you, that apparently you had a girlfriend. But I thought well that couldn't be true because you and me have you know.. this thing going on, so I guess I was just w-" Trina went on with a smile on her face as she talked

Josh cut her off "I have a girlfriend. I don't even know who you are, we don't have anything going on, I think you're a lunatic, there's something wrong with you and I seriously think you need therapy, so please stay away from me!" he told her shaking his head before storming off

Trina blinked after him "he does have a girlfriend!" she stomped her foot "he was totally two timing me, I am so over him" she told her self shaking her head before spotting another boy from one of her classes in the corner of her eye "hey Thomas! Wait up!" she yelled running after him with a bright smile

**After School**

"Baby come on, we weren't flirting" Beck assured Jade as he leant up against the locker next to hers like usually

Jade rampaged through her locker trying to find her Art book "She was touching your arm Beck!" she reminded him

Beck shrugged "So? You hug Andre and Robbie all the time" he pointed out watching her carefully

Jade rolled her eyes "That's completely different! That's Andre and Robbie, this girls a cheerleader!.. why are they always cheerleaders?" she asked her self

"Look I don't want to fight with you. All I'm saying is you can't freak out every time you see me talk with girls that aren't you Tori, Cat or Trina" Beck assured her "you have nothing to be jealous about"

"So what now your telling me how I feel?" Jade asked angrily slamming her locker door shut

"Hey guys" Sinjin appeared next to the two with a smile on his face as he watched the situation un fold "what are you talking about?"

"No of your business Sinjin" Beck told Sinjin as he glared over at him

"just say it! You think that girl is hotter then me!" Jade exclaimed keeping her eyes on Beck, completely ignoring Sinjin like she usually did

"no I don't" Beck shook his head "You know I think you're the most beautiful girl Jade-"

"Sinjin leave, now" Jade ordered Sinjin as she looked up into Beck's brown eyes, seeing Sinjin slowly walk off in the corner of her eyes

"I love you Jade, You, because you're the most amazing beautifully gorgeous girl I know, and every time you get paranoid about me talking with another girl I'm going to tell you that" Beck smiled down at Jade as he took a few steps closer to her

Jade breathed in and out slowly before biting her lip "well if you don't give me any reason to get paranoid then you wont have to say it" she whispered

"Well I'd end up saying it anyway" Beck shrug before chuckling "I'm I forgiven yet? I hate fighting with you babe" he admitted

Jade nodded "ok, I forgive you" she stated leaning up and pecking Beck on the lips quickly "take me home now" she told him

Beck nodded grabbing onto Jade's hand and turning them around to the doors of their school before spotting Tori "hey, what are you still doing here?" he asked

"I forgot the music sheets for me and Andre's song, we had a slight chage of plans, I'm going to his house tonight instead of him coming to mine" Tori explained to the couple smiling "uh can you give me a lift home? Trina's left me" she added

"Yeah sure" Beck nodded and Jade groaned loudly "So you two just gonna be writing a song tonight?" he wondered as the three began to walk to his car

"Well that's whats supposed to happen" Tori stated with a shrug before a smile appeared on her face "but things have been going so well lately"

"Tori's gonna get down tonight" Jade stated with a small smile

"no I'm not" Tori shook her head tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ears "I don't want anything to happen yet, I said I want to be entirely sure it's what I want before I go for it"

"I get that" Beck nodded as they reached his car "but how much more convincing do you need, until you realize that you like him?"

"I uh... just shut up!" Tori exclaimed as she began to get confused, she hopped into the back seat of Beck's car with a sigh "hey you know, after I go Andre's house I can come around yours, finally see inside that RV, I forgot to check it out last weekend" she proposed

"yeah sure" Beck shrugged before going around to Jade's side of the car going to open the door

"I'm coming over yours tonight" Jade told him as she crossed her arms

"That's cool, but I thought you said you had some homework to catch up on?" Beck wondered

Jade nodded "yes but i don't think it's a good idea for you and Vega to be hanging out alone together" she pointed out annoyed

Beck shook his head "she's your friend" he reminded her

"whatever I'm still coming over"

"I'm not complaining" Beck shrugged "maybe you could spend the night again?" he asked with a smirk

Jade shook her head "I can't, mums smart, she'll realize"

"Ahh guys" Tori opened her car door so she could speak to the two "are we gonna get going soon or-"

"relax we're going" Jade stated closing shut the door in Tori's face before getting into the passenger side her self

**Later that night **

"What are you doing?" Beck asked amused as he watched Jade climb the fence that separated his and Andre's house

"you said you can see into his room from here" Jade stated peering over the edge of the fence curiously, but careful not to be seen by anyone from Andre's side

"well yeah" Beck rubbed the back of his neck looking up at Jade, he let out a chuckle "I didn't think you would run out of my RV to see for yourself"

"I just want to see if him and Vega are making out" Jade responded looking down at Beck before back up at Andre's house "I think that's his bedroom window there" she mumbled more to herself then to Beck, she gasped quickly

"What?" Beck wondered worried

"There they are" Jade stated squinting her eyes in an attempt to see through the window better, it worked. "oh wait, that's not Tori and Andre, that's his cleaner and his mother"

Beck began to laugh "will you come down now?" he asked her shoving his hands in his pockets

"your probably right, if your mum see's me she'll have more reason to hate me" Jade pointed out and she climbed down his fence

"she doesn't hate you" Beck shook his head reaching out to her and grabbing her hips to make sure she wouldn't fall or hurt herself

"then how come you told me before she didn't like me?" Jade asked as she placed her feet on the ground. It's not like she cared whether Beck's mother liked her or not, must adults, except for Sikowitz, didn't like her.

"ok she doesn't like you" Beck muttered before shaking his head "but that's only because the first time you meet her you told her, that her hair was dumb and then the second time you said that her head wasn't in the right proportion of her body"

"it's not my fault your mother is weird looking" Jade stated crossing her arms over her chest. She was of course joking when she said all those things to the women, some people can take a joke, some can't.

Beck shook his head "Jade" he threatened

"alright, I'm sorry. Next time I see her, I wont say anything mean about her" Jade told him while rolling her eyes "but I don't do compliments"

"ok I'll take that" Beck nodded in agreement "come on, lets go back to the RV. We were in the middle of something when you decided to run out" he reminded her with a smile

Jade smiled slightly as she grabbed his hand and began to lead him back to his RV

"hey guys!" Tori yelled as she waved her hand in the air and walked over quickly to them, meeting up with Beck and Jade at the front of his RV

"What are you doing here now, it's only 9" Jade pointed out

"yeah we finished early" Tori admitted with a shrug "so what have you to been up to?" she wondered with a smile on her face

"spying on you and Andre" Beck told Tori with a straight face

"What?" Tori asked confused looking back and forth from Beck and Jade

"he's kidding.. sort of" Jade admitted to Tori before the three walked into Beck's RV

"Wow so this is it" Tori nodded her head as she looked around Beck's RV watching as Jade made herself at home, grabbing a soda from Beck's mini fridge and going to sit on his bed "it's.. you" she told him as she turned to face him

Beck nodded "Thanks" he smiled going to get himself a drink "you thirsty?" he asked

"No" Tori replied honestly

"So did anything happen with Andre?" Jade asked curiously looking up at Tori

Tori shrugged "we flirted, but that was all, we just really wanted to finish the song, it's grea-" she got cut off by Jade groaning

"you two are so boring" Jade stated her honest opinion,

_when the hell are those to gonna realize their meant to be?_

Jade thought before shaking her head and scrunching up her face, meant to be? Since when did she ever say that?

_I'm disgusting**  
><strong>_

"Jade be nice" Beck stated as he leaned against his fridge and opened up the can of Soda he had in his hand

"I am nice" Jade responded bitterly as she rested her back up on the back board of Beck's bed

"yeah sure Jade" Tori replied making her self comfortable on the bed next to Jade

Jade turned to look at Tori slowly before pushing her off the bed onto the floor in one quick motion

"Jade!" Tori groaned as she looked up at her friend who was smiling down at her "that's it, Cat's my best friend now, not you" she threatened

"I don't care" Jade mumbled as Beck just watched amused from the side lines

"yep me and Cat are go-" Tori began but was cut off by jade

"Alright alright, I'm sorry" Jade exclaimed drinking her soda "jesus" she added

Tori smiled going back to sit on Beck's bed, this time she wasn't pushed off "alright, you're my best friend again"

"you might not want to sit there though" Beck stated rubbing the back of his neck "me and Jade were just…" he dragged off "and I haven't washed the sheets yet"

Tori gasped standing up and looking down at the blankets on the bed in disgust "you two have already had sex?" she asked in shock

"no" Jade shook her head "but we were doing other stuff" she smiled before laughing slightly "and you were sitting wher-"

"no no, I don't want to hear, I'm leaving" Tori stated grabbing her handbag shaking her head "I'll see you guys at school" she muttered before walking out

Beck chuckled "That was a good way of getting her out" he admitted before going over to Jade on the bed

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Just gonna let you guys no that because we're heading to the end of this story things are obviously gonna get slower, especially since this story is based more around fluffy stuff :P Hopefully if i get time to write a sequal i'll come up with some idea's of drama for you guys since alot of you have been asking for that :) xx<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Heyyy! :) Next chapters out guys, go crazy! :P **

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday Morning<strong>

"Good morning everyone!" Cat smiled as she ran over to her group of friends, she smiled brightly like usual

"good morning Cat" Tori replied back with a smile on her face "what has you in such a good mood this morning?" she wondered

Jade groaned before looking over at Tori "Why would you ask her that?" she asked frustrated

"Well it's because this morning my brother did a real-" Cat started before being interrupted by Jade

"Cat stop!" Jade warned her and Cat shut up instantly before shrugging

"Well I'm still happy anyway" Cat admitted sticking her tongue out over at Jade "where's Robbie?" she wondered looking around the group

"He's probably just late" Beck shrugged as he wrapped one arm around Jade's shoulder grabbing onto her coffee with his free hand and taking a sip

Jade snatched it back off him with a small smile

"Do you think maybe he's not coming today?" Cat wondered biting her bottom lip

Andre shrugged "I don't know, why?" he wondered noticing the sudden weird change of mood Cat had put her self in

"umm.. well" Cat looked around the hall quickly to make sure no one else around them was listening "I uh kind of thought today would be a good day to tell him that I .. like him" she whispered to the group

"awww cat!" Tori gasped with a large smile on herself before getting shushed by her friends "sorry for being excited" she whispered back

"well how are you-" Andre began to ask her how she was going to tell Robbie about her feelings, maybe she could give him some hints so he could do the same with Tori.

"do we really have to talk about this?" Jade asked cutting of Andre, she was completely over this subject

"babe come on, their just trying to help out Cat" Beck looked down at his girlfriend trying to keep her in order, he knew he would never be able to totally control her which he actually liked but he also knew he had a special effect over her, he was the only one who could get Jade to do something she didn't want to do or didn't usually do, and he loved that about their relationship.

"well if we have to talk about this then I'll need more coffee" Jade replied to Beck as she sipped down the last bit of her coffee, shaking the cup in front of Beck's face

"I'm not getting you anymore coffee till lunch" Beck told Jade shaking his head "you've had two cups already" he reminded her

Jade rolled her eyes ignoring her boyfriend and turning back to Tori, Andre and Cat "so cat? Go on" she told her friend

"Well I can't now" Cat replied with a shrug "Robbie's coming this way" she whispered with a giggle "everyone just act normal!" she told the group running a hand through her red hair

"uhh,, so then I fell on the ball!" Tori made up the end to a story as Robbie and Rex reached the group

Andre pointed a finger at Tori going along with the story "you fell on the ball?" he gasped as Tori nodded "that is incredible"

"Did you break something?" Jade asked blinking over at Tori

Tori shook her head staring back at Jade "no" she shook her head slowly

"well it's not that incredible" Jade replied simply with a smirk as she heard Beck chuckle from beside her

"ohh kay" Robbie nodded looking back and forth from Tori and Jade "im not sure if I want to hear that story" he replied with a chuckle before looking over at Cat and smiling at her as if saying hello, she smiled back.

"man it's such a funny story" Andre replied doing the best fake laugh he could come up with

"Well alright, tell it then women" Rex turned his head to look at Tori

Tori shook her head and turned to Andre "uh actually you know it's not that funny"

"yeah na it's a terrible story" Andre changed his story quickly

"Soo bad" Jade agreed "like all her other stories" she added with a smile

"not worth your time" Beck added as well

"Hey! Not all my stories are bad!" Tori pointed out staring over at Jade who just smiled back at her

"don't worry" Andre patted Tori on her back "I like your stories" he told her with a smile on his face

"I like ponies!" Cat yelled randomly with a smile on her face as Robbie's attention shot back to her

Robbie laughed shaking his head at Cat "you know what guys, I gotta go talk to Sikowitz now anyway" he pointed out before walking away from the group

"we are really bad at trying to act normal" Tori pointed out laughing along with Andre

"Speak for yourself" Jade responded

Tori blinked over at Jade for a few seconds before turning back to Andre "hey don't you two have you're private auditions for Sikowitz's play today?" she asked

"yeah we do, Lunchtime" Andre replied with a smile "I'm a bit nerv-"

"Wait Lunchtime?" Jade took a step back from Beck which broke his arm away from her "you told me it was during your fifth period?"

"they changed it yesterday and I forgot to tell you, sorry" Beck apologized shoving his hands in his pockets

"Well can I come watch you?" Jade wondered

"oh is it an open audition?" Cat asked with a smile "I would love to go see you guys-"

"It's a private audition, you guys wont be allowed in" Andre pointed out

"sorry babe, I'll just meet you at your locker after Lunch or something?" Beck tried to plan

Jade crossed her arms across her chest "so what am I supposed to do at lunch?" she wondered "your going to leave me with Vega, Cat and that other one?"

Beck nodded "you'll be fine" he shrugged signaling to her that this conversation was over

"whatever" Jade mumbled

"Well I hope you guys get the role you both want" Tori stated smiling

"we're both going for the lead role" Andre pointed out with a chuckle

"That reminds me man, whatever Sikowitz goes with, no hard feelings right?" Beck asked holding out his hand to Andre

Andre nodded "for sure man, brothers before.. roles" he joked grabbing onto his best friends hand

"well isn't that adorable" Jade spoke sarcastically

"you'd think after two coffee's she would be out of the bad mood?" Tori wondered looking over at Beck who shrugged back at her

"I'm right here" Jade stated placing a hand in the air "so don't talk about me like im not"

"so Cat, when are you going to tell Robbie-?" Tori tried to change the subject

"Stop putting so much pressure on me!" Cat yelled before running away

Andre shook his head "is this the way every teenager's life is supposed to be like? Because I don't think it is"

**At Lunch**

"Hey girls!" Trina sat down with Tori, Jade and Cat, smiling brightly over at them all "where are your boy groupies?" she wondered

"Uh Andre and Beck are auditioning for a play and Robbie's.. well I don't know" Tori replied to her sister "why are you here?" she wondered opening her can of coke

"what I can't spend Lunch with my sister and her friends?" Trina asked grabbing her juice box and breaking the straw package open

"no, you can't" Jade replied shaking her head

Trina waved a hand over at Jade with a smile "just continue talking about what you were before I got here" she ordered

"uh well ok" Tori tucked a lose piece of hair behind her ear before looking back over at Cat "I think the next time you see him, you should just get it over with and go tell him"

"Tell him what?" Trina asked interested "and who?" she added

Jade groaned "none of you're business" she told off Trina biting into her burrito

"Tell Robbie that she likes him" Tori whispered to her sister quietly knowing that Cat wouldn't mind

"ohhh" Trina nodded her head with a smile "that's cute" she looked over at Cat "if you want my opinion Cat" she asked and Cat nodded slightly "so whenever I like a boy-"

"you stalk him?" Jade filled in Trina's sentence with a smirk on her face

"noo" Trina shook her head over at Jade "I flirt, flirting is the best way to show a boy you like him without having to get out the awkward sentence of actually telling him you like him. And then once he figures it out, he just asks you out"

"How many times has that actually worked for you?" Tori asked her sister seriously

"Tori, I've had my share of dates" Trina replied simply with a smile

"I don't know how to flirt" Cat replied quietly "this was a bad idea" she stated but her mind was quickly changed once she spotted Robbie walking out of the school building with Rex in his arms

"go!" Jade noticing Cat was looking at Robbie and pushed her off her chair quickly

Cat didn't want to fight with Jade so she allowed her to push her towards Robbie, she quickly walked over to him before he could reach the cafeteria tables, at least they were sort of alone. "hi Robbie" she tried to act normally

"hey Cat, you didn't have to come up here, I was going down to you guys" Robbie smiled down at Cat as he went to walk off again

"no um I have to tell you something before you go over there" Cat grabbed onto robbie's arm stopping him from moving

"if this is another story about her Brother can you put me in the backpack?" Rex asked Robbie

"no" Robbie whispered to Rex as he looked over Cat "whats up Cat?" he asked

Cat took a deep breath in but couldn't figure out what to say, so instead she just smiled and leaned forward pressing her lips to Robbie's softy for only a few seconds before pulling away

Robbie stared down at Cat in shock, his lips still slightly parted as if they were froze that way, a few moments later he began to smile "Cat, do you wanna go on a date with me?" he asked

Cat smiled brightly nodding her head "yes" she replied sweetly

**After lunch**

Beck spotted Jade at her locker as he came walking down the hall, he smiled as he reached her leaning up against the locker next to hers "hellooo" he smiled over at her kissing her on her cheek quickly

Jade turned to look at Beck closing her locker shut "so?" she asked

"so what?" Beck replied still smiling

"Did you get the role you wanted?" Jade asked him more clearly

"you mean Jeremiah? The main role? Oh yeah, yeah I got that" Beck nodded his head watching Jade smile over at him

"I knew you would get it" Jade admitted to him before stepping in closer to him and kissing him

"Andre got a role as well" Beck told Jade as they broke apart from the kiss

"That's good" Jade nodded kissing him again as she placed her hands on his shoulders

Beck laid his hands on her hips pulling away from her lips and placing his forehead on hers "So how was lunch without me?" he asked "did you eat?"

"yes" Jade rolled her eyes "it was actually interesting, Cat kissed Robbie and now I think their together" she filled her boyfriend in on what he had missed

"hey that's good" Beck replied surprised, he didn't even think she would go through with telling him that she liked him let alone kiss him

"I guess for them, but for me it's only going to be annoying" Jade pointed out

"my play premiers in two weeks" Beck changed the subject back to his newest role "you'll come right?" he asked unsure

Jade nodded pecking his lips again "yes" she moved her arms so they were wrapped around his neck and she squeezed him into a hug

Beck knew this display of affection was Jade's way of telling him that she was proud of him, he smiled hugging her back "I love you Jade" he told her hoping this time he would hear it back

Jade tensed a little once she heard him say those words, she opened her mouth to say it back to him, but stopped before anything could come out, instead she just pulled away kissed him again quickly "I gotta get to my next class" she told him "I'll see you later" she added before walking away, she instantly felt like the stupidest person in the world. How bloody hard was it to say I love you? She knew definitely know that she did love him, why couldn't she just get it out?

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh Robbie and Cat finally got together? what did you guys think about it? :)<br>Also if any of you had read any good Bade fanfics lately can you tell me the names? I haven't read a good one in a while :)  
>Thanks guys Ilys and shiz! xx <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, sorry this is being uploaded alittle later then i had figured. But i'm doing it now so happy times! haha, as you guys would probably know this is the second last chapter,, yes i know, it's very sad.  
><strong>**Thanks for all you're suggestions on which Bade fanfics to read, i've hit most of them up and you were all right, their pretty amazing :P I'm addicted to ambiance! it needs to be updated before i go out of my mind ! haha  
><strong>**Well enjoy this next chapter xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday <strong>

"hey everyone" Tori smiled at her friends as she walked over to their usual table for lunch with Andre

"look at the lovely couple" Andre smiled over at Robbie and Cat who were sitting next to each other

Cat and Robbie turned to look at each other blushing instantly

"so this is you two dating" Andre whispered before taking his seat next to Tori and Jade

"Where were you guys?" Beck asked changing the subject quickly

"We were just doing some finishing touches to our song" Tori smiled over at Beck "you guys are all coming tonight right? And no Jade you don't have to come for the whole thing, we go on stage at 8.30"

"I'll be leaving straight after you two are finished, I hate being at school longer then needed" Jade informed her friends even though she was positive they all already knew that fact about her

"that's alright, as long as you guys come to see us perform" Andre admitted "I'm a bit nervous, I mean I've written plenty of songs for other people to perform but I've never performed one of my songs before"

"I'm sure you guys will be great" Beck told Andre and Tori reassuring them

"uh Robbie maybe you could pick me up tonight?" Cat asked turning to look at Robbie shyly

Robbie shook his head slowly "uh I would, but my car broke down again and me and Beck can't fix it till Saturday, so I'm riding my bike here" he whispered a little embarrassed

Cat gasped "I love bikes!" she informed him "We can ride here together"

"yeah alright" Robbie smiled nodding over at her before clearing his throat "I'll pick you up at seven" he said in a deeper voice

Cat giggled "ok!"

"kill me" Jade turned to Beck

Beck shook his head "not happening"

"this song better be good tonight" Jade pointed a finger over at Andre and Tori as she stood up from the table

"no pressure right?" Andre joked chuckling at Jade

"Where are you going?" Robbie asked looking up at Jade who was grabbing onto Beck's hand and pulling him up from the table as well

"The bell" Jade sighed over at Beck right before the bell rang through the school and she walked off with Beck hand in hand

"it's creepy when she does that" Rex admitted watching after 'the witch'

"you aint seen nothing" Tori leant over the table to the little puppet

"come a little closer baby" Rex asked

Cat shook her head getting up from the table along with everyone else "it's so gross how he's always hitting on every girl" she pointed out

**After School in Beck's RV**

"Lets get Chinese for dinner" Jade stated from Beck's bed as she google searched the closest Chinese restaurant around them that delivered

"I don't like Chinese" Beck stated picking up the items of clothes scattered around his RV, he always cleaned up when Jade came around

"Well I do" Jade shrugged "you can just eat something from here then" she told him as she wrote down a number from a website

"how about we'll pick you up something when we go back to school later" Beck suggested shoving the clothes he had picked up into one of his drawers

Jade groaned before nodding "fine whatever, I still think it sucks that we're being dragged back to school just to see our friends sing, they sing all the time, I know what they sound like"

"we're supporting them" Beck informed Jade as he jumped onto his bed laying sitting up in front of his girlfriend

"What?" Jade asked looking up at Beck who was just staring at her

Beck rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he locked eyes with Jade "I wanted to talk about yesterday with yo-" he began to say but was cut off

Jade shook her head quickly "no, I know where this is going" she pointed out "and I don't want to talk about it"

"It's not like I'm pissed off at you for not saying It back but I mean.. I feel like we should talk about it" Beck admitted to her staring into her blue eyes assuring her that he was serious about this

Jade sighed "what do you want to talk about?" she asked un sure "what do you want me to say?" she rephrased herself

"Do you love me?" Beck asked her "do you love me and your just having trouble saying it, or do you not feel that way about me?"

Jade took a breath in, she was feeling very un comfortable right now. She hated talking about her feelings, she was so used to just ignoring them "This is to deep for me" she informed Beck but the look on his face showed her she wasn't getting away with it that easily "I don't know! I don't know Beck, how did you know you loved me?" she asked frowning

Beck smiled slightly over at her "that's easy" he started "I see you every day, but somehow miss you whenever we're apart. You're the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep. I just think when you love someone, you know it"

"that's uh.. yeah" Jade didn't know what to say, she was to deep in thought thinking about those things Beck had just said to her. They were all true to her as well, she loved him, she did. "I-" _come on Jade! _She tried to talk herself up to get out those three words

"I'm not saying you have to say it now the last thing I want to do is pressure you into saying or doing something your not ready for" Beck assured her leaning forward and cupping her face with his hands placing his lips gently onto hers "But I Love you Jade, more than anything else in this world. And I just want you to start thinking about things, because I know the way you are, you ignore and put things off"

Jade nodded her head slowly "ok" she kissed him quickly again, know that she knew she loved him, she needed the perfect time to tell him, or you know any time that she can actually get the words out.

"We should head down to the school now, if were gonna get you something to eat as well" Beck suggested standing up from his bed and holding out a hand from Jade to grab

Jade took Beck's hand "we can get some Pizza" she told him knowing that pizza was his favorite

Beck smiled "No onions or Anchovies" he pointed out and Jade nodded as they walked out of his RV, he remembered from the last time the two got pizza that she couldn't stand onions or anchovies

"and if there's one of either on this pizza you're taking me to the Chinese restaurant because I wont eat him" Jade made aware going back to her usual attitude

**Later at School**

"_I'll give you my song, these words to you, sing you what I feel, my soul is true, I don't have the world, cant give it to you girl, but all that I can do, all that I can do"_

"_Is give this song to you" _Andre ended the song turning face to face with Tori staring down into her eyes as the crowd in the parking lot of their school starting clapping and cheering for them

"Woooo!" Cat jumped up and down clapping her hands "Go Tori! Go Andre!"

"This is amazing" Andre whispered to Tori keeping their eye contact smiling brightly down at her

Tori turned her head towards the crowd suddenly blushing "yeah it is.. ahh I gotta go" she mumbled before running off stage heading towards where she saw her friends standing before

"hey Tori" Beck smiled unwrapping his arm from around Jade as Tori came over to them "you and Andre did great, that song was awesome to you should be-"

"yeah yeah whatever, I have a problem" Tori exclaimed quickly looking back and forth from Jade and Beck

"well that's a change" Jade rolled her eyes sarcastically

"Seriously" Tori assured her breathing in and out quickly "I like Andre, I know for sure now"

"you're sure?" Beck asked noticing Andre a few meters away obviously coming over to them

"yes I'm sure!" Tori ran a hand through her hair "We were up their singing together and then looking into his eyes, it all just kind of fell in place"

Jade nodded her head slowly "ok, I don't see how that's a problem"

"It's a problem because well.." Tori stopped her self "I'm just scared, I've never actually like a guy as much as Im sure now that I like Andre. That hit me up there on stage"

"You don't have anything to be scared of" Beck assured her before nodding his head over at Tori

Tori turned around at Beck's signal spotting Andre standing a meter away looking over at her with those big brown eyes, she knew he had heard everything that she had just said "Andre.." she began

Andre shook his head taking a step closer to her "you like me?" he asked just to make sure he had heard right, but only getting a simple nod from Tori "I've dreamed of hearing you say that ever since you came to this school" he admitted to her rubbing the back of his neck before smiling "The feeling is so much better in real life"

Tori smiled slightly "I know I've kind of stuffed things up with us before, but-" she was cut off by Andre stepping closer to her, cupping her face with his hands and kissing her

"hey what-" Robbie and Cat walked over to the group, he stopped talking instantly after seeing Andre and Tori kissing

"dammnn" Rex commented

"Woooo!" Cat clapped her hands jumping up and down "now we can all go on group dates!" she pointed out excitedly

"That's basically what we do already Cat" Jade replied to her red headed friend shaking her head

Trina walked over to the group having spotted the scene a few people away, she waited for her sister and Andre to break away before saying anything "Did you do the flirting thing?" she asked with a sly smile

Tori shook her head over at her sister before smiling up at Andre "so what now?"

"Well you could be my girlfriend?" Andre asked wrapping his arms around Tori's waist

"I'd love to" Tori smiled brightly kissing Andre again

"Can we go home now?" Jade asked looking up at Beck

Beck nodded grabbing onto Jade's hand and leading her towards where he had parked his car "you can't say you're not happy for them right now" he stated

"I never said anything" Jade reminded him before smiling slightly "I guess it's a good thing"

Beck nodded chuckling, he knew she was happy for her friends even if she didn't show it, so he decided to drop the subject "do you wanna stay the night at mine?" he asked

Jade nodded "yeah I guess, my mother doesn't seem to be questioning me staying at Tori's house so many times a week, I could use that excuse again"

"awesome" Beck opened the door of his car for Jade, closing it behind her he ran around to his side of the car, getting in himself "hey baby, I think I'm gonna get a dog" he admitted to her as he drove out of the school

"A dog?" Jade repeated shaking her head "why would you want one of those? All they do is jump on you, slobber every where, plus they smell and you have to feed them like every day, the small ones whine and the big ones bite. Their a stupid species"

"So I take it you're a cat person?" Beck pointed out with a smirk

"I hate everything, why would I be a cat person?" Jade pointed out playing with the blue streak in her hair

"you hate everything?" Beck repeated turning his head to quickly looking at her, showing her that he didn't believe her

"well not everything" Jade admitted "I don't hate you.. all the time"

Beck chuckled "Thank you, I don't hate you all the time either" he joked, smiling as he heard Jade laugh, to him that was the best sound in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>ohhh ok personally i like this chapter, it's cute :P But i dont know, what do you guys think of it? next chapters the last, and I'm just gonna say now, it's more of an epilogue really (if that's what its called) there's no really big drama or surprising situations happening there, just fluff :) thanks for reading! xx<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, enjoy the last chapter of Victorious Retold! **

* * *

><p><strong>Friday <strong>

"Where is he?" Tori wondered looking around her class room, she was sitting in the middle of Andre and Robbie waiting for their teacher to appear

"he's twenty minutes late" Andre pointed out as his arm casually draped over the back of Tori

"I say we leave" Jade summed up standing up and grabbing onto her shoulder bag right as Sikowitz came walking into their class with a smile

"Good morning children" Sikowitz greeted the class as he walked up onto the stage placing his bag down before looking over at Jade confused "Jade, why are you standing?" he wondered

Jade looked around confused before taking a seat "You're late" she pointed out

"No I'm not" Sikowitz shook his head "Any who, what are we doing today?" he looked over the class stopping his gaze at Beck

"I don't know, you're the teacher" Beck reminded him as Jade moved so her legs were on his lap

"That I am" Sikowitz nodded before beginning to laugh hysterically

Cat smiled looking up at Sikowitz "I wanna laugh to!" she exclaimed and began to laugh

"What's so funny Sikowitz?" Robbie asked as he looked over at Cat placing a hand on her shoulder trying to get her to stop laughing

Sikowitz stopped laughing to glare at Robbie intensely "I'm afraid I can't tell you Robbie"

"He's lost his mind" Rex spoke up and Robbie quickly moved his hand around his mouth

"Kids! I'm going to be honest with you, I haven't planned anything for you this lesson" Sikowitz exclaimed clapping his hands together "So you may all leave, just don't tell principle Ikner" he added with a serious expression on his face

Jade stood up quickly "I'm out of here" she exclaimed grabbing her bag as well as Beck's hand

"Hey guys, we have lunch next, why don't we just go out and grab some pizza's?" Andre proposed to the group as all the other kids in their class had walked out

"I don't know, can't we get introuble for that?" Tori asked a little worried

"No one will find out" Andre tried to convince his girlfriend smiling down at her

"I wont tell anyone" Sikowitz raised his hand from the top of the class room "as long as you bring me back a slice"

"Sure thing Sikowitz" Beck pointed over at Sikowitz with his free hand "lets go" he instructed the group

"The pizza place is only down the street, we can walk there" Robbie told the group once they walked into the schools parking lot

"I don't like walking, it hurts my feet" Cat complaining "my brother always tells me I have the smallest feet"

"That is such an interesting story" Jade looked over at Cat speaking sarcastically "please don't tell it again" she warned her

"Alright" Cat nodded her head quickly before laughing "This is so cool, I feel like a rebel! WOO!"

"Cat if you don't be more quiet you're gonna get us all detention" Beck instructed the red headed girl as he wrapped his arm over Jade's shoulder

"sorry" Cat whispered quietly giggling "I feel like James bond"

"Cat" Jade warned her glaring over at her

"sorry" She repeated this time staying quiet with an amused look on her face

**At the Pizza Place**

"I think an occasion like this deserves a speech" Andre admitted as their Pizza was brought to them

"Can we eat first?" Rex asked staring down at the mouth watering pizza

"no" Andre shook his head "now who wants to do the speech?"

"you're not gonna do it?" Tori asked with a laugh "you're the one who came up with the idea"

"yeah but you know this really isn't my style" Andre admitted with a shrug

"I'll do it" Beck shrugged standing up from his seat and the group clapped "Alright so this is a special occasion for us" he joked raising his glass

"come on be serious!" Tori laughed

"alright alright, uh so when I first came to this school I never thought I would find friends like you guys, I'm serious" Beck looked over at his friends "and I never thought I'd meet anyone as amazing as you, Jade" he smiled down at her

"nawies" Cat smiled grabbing onto Robbie's hand underneath the table

Jade smiled to herself feeling Beck's eyes on her

"so I want to say thank you guys, for allowing me to hang out with you on my first day and being such great friends. I love you guys" Beck took a drink of his coke ended his speech and sitting down as his friends clapped and whistled to him

"That was so cute" Robbie admitted making the group laugh "I mean you know.. in a manly type of way"

"sure Robbie" Beck shook his head before turning to Jade with a smile and kissing her on her cheek

"can we eat now!" Rex asked loudly

"hell yeah!" Andre agreed grabbing for the first piece

"Sinjin! Stop chasing me!" Trina yelled as she ran through the door spotting her friends instantly "oh thank god you guys are here!"

"Trina" Tori stood up looking over at her sister confused "what are you doing here?"

"you're stupid friend keeps following me!" Trina yelled running over to them as Sinjin walked through the door

"Whooa! He is not our friend" Jade exclaimed greasing Trina who had taking a seat at their table trying to ignore the presence of Sinjin

"Trina you can't fight our love!" Sinjin screamed over towards them stopping to look down at Jade "he-"

"No" Jade shook her head at him

"Andre could you please tell Sinjin that we have no love" Trina looked over at Andre with a serious look

"Uh sure" Andre nodded standing up from his chair "Sinjin Trina said-"

"This is stupid!" Jade stated angrily standing from her chair "Sinjin, Trina doesn't like you so leave before I shove-" she looked around quickly grabbing a pepper shaker "this down you're throat"

Sinjin nodded quickly "I understand completely, you're jealous because I've found love with another-"

"Sinjin!" Jade yelled and watched as Sinjin quickly nodded running away

"Wow" Trina stood up looking over at Jade "Can you teach me to do that?"

"No" Jade shook her head sitting back down and moving her chair closer to beck

"Fair enough" Trina nodded slowly "well now that I'm here I'll just stay and have some pizza"

"you know I don't think there's enough pizza"

"we were just about to leave"

"why would you want pizza?"

"I'm sure you don't like this flavor"

The group listed off excuses

"nobody likes you!" Jade yelled over the groups voices watching as trina took a piece

Trina laughed "you guys are funny" she stated making her self comfortable

"ok I guess you're staying" Tori nodded moving in closer to Andre

"hey what do you guys think our lives are gonna be like after Hollywood Arts?" Andre questions as he wrapped his arm around Tori's shoulder and began eating another slice of pizza

"Do you think we'll all still be friends?" Robbie wondered looking over the group

"of course we will be!" Cat smiled "we're gonna be best friends forever"

"oh cat you're so cute" Tori laughed smiling over at her red headed friend

"you realize next year were gonna have to start thinking about colleges" Beck stated before looking at Robbie "and I don't think Ivy league colleges are gonna except Rex"

"Well I never even wanted to go to an ivy league college" Robbie pointed out with a shrug

"Why wouldn't they let me in huh?" Rex asked

"no reason" Beck shook his head amused

"I don't want to start thinking about college till next year" Jade admitted "so let's change the subject"

"I'm going to Julliard" Trina informed the group

"have you been excepted?" Andre asked surprised, Julliard was on his list

"no not yet, but like their gonna turn me down" Trina laughed looking over at Andre "I mean common, I've got talent coming out of my ears"

"you really haven't thought about college yet?" Beck whispered to Jade looking down at her as everyone else fell into their own conversations

Jade shrugged "my mother wants me to go to Stanford, that's where she went, she says after High school I have to let go of my dreams and become realistic, she thinks I should become a lawyer.. whatever"

"where do you want to go?" Beck asked her

"I don't know, but I want to be an actress, not a lawyer" Jade admitted to him, even though she knew he already knew that "what about you? Where do you want to go to for college?"

"where ever you are is where I'll be"

"guys we should try to get going, by the time we get back to school it'll be next period" Tori explained to the group standing up from her chair

"but but baby we didn't get to finish the pizza" Andre complained looking over the half eating super sized pizza they had just bought

"well wrap it up or something, but we gotta go" Tori shrugged

"Tori's right, we have to get going" Robbie agreed with her standing up "My lady" he held out his hand for Cat

Cat giggled taking it "good sir" she replied with a large smile

"Come on babe, Tori's right" Beck stood up watching as Jade did the same slowly "plus you got math, you can't be late again or you'll get detention" he reminded her

Jade nodded "I hate my math teacher" she told him honestly

"I know babe" Beck grabbed onto her hand leading her out of the shop following their friends.

**After School**

"you ready?" Beck asked as he walked over to Jade who was at her locker putting away her books

"yeah one sec" she replied trying to remember what subjects she had homework for

"hey guys" Tori smiled as she and Andre walked over to their friends hand in hand

"yo" Beck greeted them keeping his eyes on Jade who was still standing at her locker blinking at her books "Art and Science" he whispered to her

"I knew that!" Jade exclaimed in a annoyed tone as she grabbed her Art and Science book

"Me and Tori are going to the new sushi place tonight, you guys wanna come with?" Andre asked looking over the two

"na we're just gonna hang out at mine tonight, thanks though" Beck turned down their offer knowing Jade wouldn't have wanted to go anyway

"That's cool, so we'll see you tomorrow at mine?" Tori wondered

"are we playing poker?" Jade asked watching as Tori nodded in front of her "then yes"

"Cool well we gotta go see you tomorrow guys" Andre nodded goodbye to his friends

"have fun doing your thingy!" Tori yelled out to them as Andre pulled her away

"Sikowitz!" Robbie and Cat came running into the hall chasing after their teacher

"no! I wont do it!" Sikowitz yelled back to the kids as he ran past Jade and Beck

"Just take care of him for one night!" Robbie shouted holding out Rex towards Sikowitz

"Hi Beck and Jade!" Cat waved at her friends giggling as she ran passed them

"never a boring day at Hollywood arts" Beck looked over at Jade with a smile

"lets just get this over with.. afterwards you're buying me a coffee" Jade pointed out to Beck as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the lounge room where they did all their other videos

"sure thing babe" Beck replied as they entered the orange room, he got out his laptop from his bag as Jade took a seat on the floor against the couch where they always sat, he set up his laptop on the coffee table in front of this handing a piece of paper to Jade before sitting down next to her

Jade positioned herself so she was sitting in the middle of Beck's legs and leaned up against his back "hit the button" she instructed him

"you're kind of on me" Beck pointed out reaching his hand out but it wouldn't reach the laptop

"fine" Jade rolled her eyes sitting up and then pressing the start button and leaning back into Beck

"hey" Beck waved, he could be seen clearly over Jade so he wasn't fussed about getting her to move "I'm Beck and this is Jade"

"Jade" She repeated raising a hand in the air and giving the camera a quick smile

"so if Jade wants to read out the problem thingy, we can get started" Beck nodded his head looking down at Jade who was fiddling with the piece of paper he had giving to her before "babe, you wanna?"

"What?.. oh yeah whatever" Jade took her time to un fold the paper and cleared her throat before reading out the text "hey Beck and Jade… what a suck up" she added

"Jade" Beck warned her

"yeah yeah.. Hey Beck and Jade I love you're skits.. told you he was a suck up.. I'm going out with this girl who I've been seeing for a few months, I did really like her but now I've meet this other girl and I'm falling for her, but I don't know how to break up with my girlfriend, what is a good way to end a relationship?" Jade finished reading and rolled her eyes

"Go with the honestly thing" Beck gave his opinion "girls respect it the most and she will probably get angry but she'll get over it quicker, just tell her there's another girl, this way you gave her fair warning and she can't get all bitchy when you start dating this new girl straight after you dump her"

Jade nodded "sure do that"

"you wanna read the next one this week?" Beck asked remembering last time she refused to read the second question

"Hey Beck and Jade I was wondering blah blah blah, can you ask the girl I like if she would go out with me.. ah no! so there you go. Bye" Jade waved to the screen before stopping the recording and pressing the post button.

Beck chuckled "nice baby, that was really helpful"

"he can ask his own dates out" Jade stated turning her head so she could kiss Beck, during the kiss she moved so she was straddling him, facing him. She slowly broke away from their kiss and took in a deep breath "I have something to say" she admitted

"Go ahead" Beck pecked at her lips and wrapped his hands around her waist

"Well when I say this, don't get all cheesy on me because you know I hate it. I can't believe I'm actually gonna say this to you now, but people say when you feel.. it, then you should say it.. and you'd probably get pissed if I held it in any longer" Jade looked into Beck's brown eyes and could tell by the way he had reacted to what she had just said that he knew what was about to come "I love you Beck" She smiled and watched as the boy in front of her looked at her with bright eyes and a big ol' smile on his face

"I love you to Jade West.. soo much"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh how cute was that ? haha so I wanna say a big thanks to everyone who's kept up with this story and read all the chapters from the start, I cannont explain how much I love you all ! :) Hopefully you were all happy with the way this story has ended, and I have one quick annoucement :)<br>****There will definitely be a sequel to this story ! I'm calling it 'The Summer After' and i'll let you all know when it come's out, which might not be for another few weeks, I have a one shot that I want to get out before than, and m****aybe a few more after that (depending on wether I can come up with anything)  
>So again thankyou all, and that was Victorious Retold xx <strong>


End file.
